blood of criminal but heart of gold
by crazy for abhi
Summary: abhivi story with dayareya family story.. love by all
1. intro

**_happy birthday mansi jese mene apse waad kiya tha ki mein ks ki taraf se apko ek gift du gi... toh here it is pehele characters dekh lijiye..._**

**_main characters -_**

purvi salukhe - daughter of dr. salukhe studied from canada... loves her sister nishi... she is decent type girl understand everyone's problem..and feelings...

abhijeet - adopted son of acp pradyuman who is sweetsweet, smart and modren. loves his family especially daya.. he is naughty little bit... everyone love him..he is the senior inspector of cid mumbai..

**_side characters_**

daya - brother of abhijeet son of acp...love his brother and soon going to tie a knot with shreya always tease abhijeet he is naughty as compared to abhijeet. senior inspector at cid mumbai

acp pradyuman - father of abhi and daya love his sons.. especially abhijeet

vrinda - wife of acp and mother of abhi and daya.. loves shopping... and parties

shreya - would be of daya and sister of purvi.. decent consider abhi as brother

dr. salukhe - friend of acp.. and father of purvi and nishi...

and all other characters of the team...


	2. meet

ek jhalak..kahani ki...

**in shopping mall**

a girl was moving with shopping bags.. and was talking on phone

girl - ha dad mein india aa gai hui... ji dad mein time par pahunch jaugi..

but suddenly she collied with a well built man... both falls..

girl - ahh..

boys - ah..

but stood up girl started collecting bags..

boy - i am sorry..

girl (smile) - its ok mein janti hu app andhe ha..

boy shocked..

boy - andha mein..

girl - ji islea appne goggles lagae hue hai...

boy - dekhiye mein andha nahi hu...

( he removed his goggles girl looked at his bold black eyes..)

voice - sir plz gave me ur phone number.. sir one selfie plz...

boy - oh shit..

( and he ran away.. girl was just looking at him after sometime she saw some other girls also.. running after him saying that)..

girl - oh ab samjh aya shayad koi bada star ho.. well bad luck autograph nahi le pai... ( and her phone rang) offo ye dad bhi na... ( and she picked up the call) ahh rahi hu baba i know sagai ajj ha...

**_on other side.._**

all the garden was decorated..

vrinda (to worker) - dekho mere bete ki sagai ha koi kami nahi rehni chaiye...

worker -mame sahab app ye 20vi baar bol rahi ha..

acp coming near them..

acp - kya vrinda itni kyu tension sab kar rahe ha..

vrinda - phir bhi maa hu chinta toh hoti ha vese humare dusre chiranjeev kaha ha...

acp - ata hi hoga..

voice - areh pradyuman... badhai ho..

acp - tumhe bhi salukhe

both hug each other happily.. girl touched acp's feet acp gave her blessing..

dr. s - pehchana ise..

acp think..

dr. s - yarr pradyuman ye purvi ha..

(acp and vrinda shocked)..

vrinda (shockingly) - purvi itni badi hogai ha..

shreya coming near with daya..

daya - kya maa ab bachi thodi na rahe gi har waqt..

(all laughed)..

purvi - daya jiju.. mera toh pata nahi lekin app kab bade hoge jab dekho.. tab khate rehte ha..

shreya - areh purvi abb toh ladna chode

purvi (to dr. s) - dekha dad abhi puri tarha se daya jiju ke sath settle hui nahi ki pehle hi.. unki side lene lag padi...

(all laughed)

daya - wese dad abhijeet bhai kaha ha...

purvi - ha uncle wo mota kahi dikh nahi raha ha..

shreya - mota?..

purvi - ha didi app toh jante hi haina bachpan mein kitna thoos thoos ke khata tha mujhe toh paka bharaso ha ki koi na koi bali chadha hi hoga... uske niche aa kar..

dr. s - beta jesa tum keh rahi ho wo use ulta ha..

purvi - matlab..

shreya. - dekho agae dewar ji...

**_ye choti si jhalka thi guys iss chapter ka update late hoga ass u know 2 stories or ha so... i hope u understand plz review i know chapter chota tha uske liye dil se sorry.. _**guys i am changing couple as dayareya is my favorite sorry mansi...


	3. childhood

**_guys i am changing nishi to shreya... u know i love dayareya _****_and plz review i only got 4 reviews... _**

purvi saw a boy with his back in maroon kurta.. and well built body with his back towards her..

all -Dhoom dhadakka ho gaya toh

Hosh saara kho gaya toh

Aaj keh de baat dil ki baawre (x2)

abhi -Tu rang rangeeli aayi hai

Nakhre apne sang laayi hai

Mere mann goonji Shehnai hai re…

Tim lakk lakk te

Tim lakk lakk te

Tim lakk lakk te re… (x2)

abhi turn... purvi shocked he was same..guy whom she.. collied in mall..

abhi came near purvi..

abhi -Har pal na tujhe agar dekh sake

Kis kaam ke yeh naina

Har ghadi tera hi dhyan mujhe

Woh din ho ya raina..

abhi - Sohni tu Mahiwal hoon main

Tu Heer hai main Ranjha

(he went near daya)

Dono ek dhunki mein hai

Panga lenge sanjha

Badbadaaye koi toh

Badbadaane de usko re…

Ki ab hain mere din meri raatein

Naye naye sapne gaate

Bhonchakka bhonchakka main

Ul-jalul meri baatein

Mere din meri raatein

Naye naye sapne gaate

Bhonchakka bhonchakka main

Ul-jalul meri baatein

Tim lakk lakk te

Tim lakk lakk te

Tim lakk lakk te re… (x2)

(abhi went near daya and made him join)

daya -Jab se hai tujhko taada

Tab se main ratun pahaada

Teri chahat ka

Teri ulfat ka (x2)

abhi -Phirta thha main hatta katta

Lagaa tere naam ka ratta

Lo baandhe pyar ka patta main hoon

Tilmilaaye duniya to

Tilmilaane de usko re…

Ki ab hain mere din meri raatein

Naye naye sapne gaate

Bhonchakka bhonchakka main

Ul-jalul meri baatein

Mere din meri raatein

Naye naye sapne gaate

Bhonchakka bhonchakka main

Ul-jalul meri baatein

Tim lakk lakk te

Tim lakk lakk te

Tim lakk lakk te re… (x2)

shreya and purvi -Dekh mujhe na aise ki sharmaaun main

Paas na itne aana ki ghabraaun main

Chaahun jo bataana bhi to kaise bataaun main

Tum dekhte ho toh dhadkan kitni badhti hai

Dhadkan kitni badhti hai

Paas aate ho to uljhan kitni badhti hai

Uljhan kitni badhti hai

abhi -Baje pyar ke dhol aur taashe

Toh mann mein phoote bataashe

Tann jhooma hai

Sar ghooma hai (x2)

Tu prem nasha jo ghole

To main hoon baahein khole

Dil dhadak dhadak yehi bole

Aa jaa…

Hichkichaye tera mann to

Hichkichane de usko re…

Ki ab hain mere din meri raatein

Naye naye sapne gaate

Bhonchakka bhonchakka main

Ul-jalul meri baatein

Mere din meri raatein

Naye naye sapne gaate

Bhonchakka bhonchakka main

Ul-jalul meri baatein

Tim lakk lakk te

Tim lakk lakk te

Tim lakk lakk te re… (x2)

Dhoom dhadaka ho gaya toh

Hosh saara kho gaya toh

Aaj keh de baat dil ki baawre (x2)

all clapped...

abhi came near dr. salukhe and touch his feet..

abhi - kese ha app uncle..

dr. s -me thik hu beta (to purvi) purvi ye..

purvi - mottee!.

abhi - hey tu toh chudail

shreya - jeet..

abhi - i mean purvi nikli..

vrinda - kaha reh gae the tum?..

abhi - ma app janti hai na traffic or upar se.. intni lambi list thi appki..

daya - ye sab chodo or anguthi la jaldi...

abhi ( taunting) - ha ha kahi shreya bhabhi hath se na nikal jae..

daya - daad

acp (strict) - abhi..

(all laughed..)

shreya - purvi tu bhi de ring jaldi..

purvi (irritated) - didi mana ki jiju kabhi hath se nikal jate ha.. lekin iska matlab ye nahi ki app muharat se pehle hi ring dalde..

shreya - tu lae gi ya nahi..

daya - or tu bhi la..

abhi / purvi - ek minute.. (and they started searching there pockets both..took out the box abhi hand over to daya and purvi hand over to... shreya)

daya (shockingly) - abhi tu apni bhabhi ke liye.. gents ring laya ha..?

shreya (shockingly) - or purvi tu.. daya ji ke liye ladies ring kyu lai ha..

abhi / purvi - what!!..

and then both remember the collision..

abhi - offo.. (slapped his forehead)

abhi - vo darsal bhabhi mein ek chudail (he see purvi glaring) i mean purvi se takra gaya tha shayad tab ring change ho gai ho..

shreya (to purvi) - purvi dhang se chala kar..

purvi - didi mein nahi ye mota tak raya tha..

abhi - hey i am not mota u chudail

purvi - what chudail... agar mein chudail toh tum tum bhoot..

abhi - tu bandar

purvi - tum donkey

all (loudly) - chup... (abhivi become silent)

dr. s - kya yarr bacho ki tarha lad rahe ho abb jaldi se rings ke box co exchange karo fir rings exchange karo..

abhivi did that and dayareya exchange rings...

finally the engagement succeeded..

acp - yarr salukhe esa kar kal shaadi ka muhurat nikal wa hi le..

dr. s - sahi kaha tumne..

abhi - shreya bhabhi lagta ha appke papa ko.. apko bhagane ki bahut jaldi padi ha.. (teasingly) kyu uncle sahi kaha na..

shreya (shockingly) - dad app esa sochte ha..

dr. s (instantly) - nahi - nahi beta mein toh chahta hu ki meri beti jo khushi bachpan se enjoy kar pai vo shaadi ke baad ek acha pariwaar basake enjoy karpae.. jisme.. tumhari maa (vrinda smiled), tumhare pita (acp smiled), tumhare chote bhai jesa dewar hoga..

shreya hug his dad..

shreya - lekin dad app toh nahi na hoge..

dr. s - beta mein ata rahu ga na milne..

abhi - bhabhi mere pass ek idea ha kyu na uncle ko yaha humare samne wale ghar mein hi shift karde fir dono amne samne rahe ge...

acp (happily) - that's great idea...

dr. s - areh lekin..

acp - koi lekin wekin nahi tu rahe ga toh waha hi.. rahe ga.. and thats and acp order...

dr. s - thik ha bhai bus abh khush..

purvi (in abhi's ears )- kaffi acha dimag ha tumhara shakal dekh kar lag nahi raha tha..

abhi - toh tumhari shakal dekhar bhi konsa lagta ha ki tumhare dimagh mein ye idea aa sakta ha...

purvi (point finger) - you...

voice - abhijeet...

abhi - aya daya.. (and he went )...

**_on other side.._**

abhi was with pradyuman and salukhe family.. all were laughing... suddenly a lady in saree came near.. them

vrinda - anita.. (and she hugged her)

daya touch her feet anita gave him blessings.. abhi also bend but anita did her feet back all felt sad.. abhi smiled.. purvi's family was confused..

vrinda - mein bahut khush hu anita... ki tum ai ho...

anita - mujhe toh ana hi tha didi..

vrinda - chalo na meun apni bahu se milvati hu..

(vrinda took her near shreya who touched her feet)..

anita - humesha khush raho beta tum dono ki jodi ha bahut sundar shukar ha ab daya ko koi toh samjha sakta ha.. ki bure logo se door rahe (she spoke this looking at abhijeet)

daya - (fake smile) masi mein bado ki izzat kar ta hu iska matlab ye nahi agar vo log mere bhai ke bare mein kuch bhi bole..

abhi - daya (daya looked at abhi who ask him to be quiet and calm)..

acp - vrinda esa karo anita ko lejao or kuch khilao..

vrinda - ji ao.. na anita..

anita - chalo wese bhi mujhe ek criminal ke sath rehne mein koi dilchaspi nahi..

(and she went with attitude)...

purvi and shreya shocked...

acp (look at abhi) - abhi..

abhi - mein ata hu...

(and he went)..

daya and acp looked at each other...

dr. s - pradyuman.. ye sab..

acp. - tu janta hai na salukhe wo mera sakha beta nahi ha..

shreya (shockingly) - matlab..

dr. s - beta.. abhijeet ek criminal ka beta tha jise acp ne maara tha... uske baap ki antim acha ye thi ki uska beta sahi raste par chale.. abhijeet padhne likhne mein bahut hoshiyar the lekin ek criminal ka beta hone ke karan use koi lene ko razzi nahi ho raha tha... fir kuch din baad acp or vrinda ki aulaad na hone ke karne unhone use adopt kar liye..

acp - or aj dekho kitna bada or jimmedar ban gaya hai wo.. salukhe mujhe pura bharosa tha ki abhijeet mere naam roshn bhi kare ga..

voice - naam roshn... nahi dekhna dubae ga ek din...

**_so guys _**


	4. gf

hey guys thanks for ur reviews but reviews enough nahi ha so plz dil kholkar reviews kariye

**_guest - thanku yarr bata diya mene masi likhna tha spelling mistake thi thanku so si much and sorry for mistake _**

now enjoy...

all turn and saw.. anita again and vrinda was trying to stop thema.. now the daya become angry but.. shreya hold his hand..

shreya - ruko daya ab ye bhai ka gussa nahi ek behen ka gussa dekhi gi..

daya look at purvi who nodded...

anita - pradyuman dekhna ek din ye abhijeet tumhare kul par kalank laga ke rakhe ga..

shreya - isse apko kya masi.. ji kul toh humara hai na.. or ha agli baar mere dewar ki burai karne se pehle ye soch lijiye ki uski bhabhi zinda ha jo ek inspector ha or kuch bhi kar sakti ha..

purvi - or ha mehman ha toh mehmaan banke rahiye.. hume pata hai ki pariwaar ke liye kya sahi ha kya galat.. app yaha sagaai attend karne ai ha.. wahi attend kare use agge badne ki jaroorat nahi ha..

anita (angrily) - huh bhalai ka zamana hi nahi.. (to servant) hey u mera saman room mein lejao (looking lovely towards her sister ) mein yaha apni behen ke liye ai hu... kisi or ke liye thodi na.. (vrinda fakely smile) aoo chale vrinda mein tumhare liye kuch lai hu...

( and they went)

.daya - dad mein abhi ko..

purvi - ruk jaiye jiju kya mein unhe samjhu..

(all looked towards her with confusion)..

purvi - kya pata humare ladne se uska mood acha hojae..

daya and acp smiled..

acp. - thik ha jao... (pov) toh jaldi ghar. mein ek or shehnai. baje gi..

(purvi went)

**_in room.._**

abhi was looking outside the window when he herd a knock..

abhi (without turning) - aajao..

purvi - kyu be mote ghar mein kya kar raha ha..

(abhi turn)..

abhi - purvi tum

purvi felt little hurt.. listening her name like this as abhijeet was having the habbit that when he is unhappy he used say this..so she tried to change topic..

purvi - wah tum izzat dena bhi jante ho..

abhi - what do u mean

purvi - areh tumne mujhe mere naam se bulaya..

abhi came to know... what he said..

abhi - m.. m.. mm.. mene kab tumhara naam liya..

purvi - areh abhi toh liya

abhi - kab..

purvi - abhi toh tumne kaha ki purvi tum..

abhi - mene purvi nahi chudail kaha tha.. chudel chudel...

purvi ( fake angry) - seriously abhijeet i gone kill u.. .(she throw the pillow abhi caught it)

abhi - for killing first caught me.. ( and he ran...)

purvi first smile and ran after him..

(in garden all were happy to see abhijeet and purvi's chase)..

dr. s - areh bus karo or kitna bhago ge..

(both stoped)

daya - wese abhi apni gf ko kab lekar aa rahe ho..

purvi (shockingly) - kya g..g.. f (to abhi) abhi kya tumhari gf bhi ha..

shreya - ha lekin tumhe kya hua purvi.. tum kyu ese pareshan lag rahi ho

purvi - bus ese hi (pov) agar abhi ki girl Friend ha toh mujhe kyu itni bechani ho rahi ha..

abhi - dad mein kal jauga lene..

vrinda - esa kar apne sath sath kisi or ko bhi leja (to daya) daya esa karo tum chale..

daya (instantly) - nahi.. (all looked at him)..

abhi was smiling..

purvi (to abhi ) - tum kyu hass rahe ho..

abhi - kyu has nahi sakta mera maan kare mein jab marji hasu..

shreya - maa ji kyu na purvi or abhi ko bheja.. de..

abhi - bhabhi mein iss chudail

acp - abhi..

abhi - i mean purvi ko nahi lekar jauga

vrinda - idea acha ha.. shreya

dr. s - or purvi ki bak bak sunkar abhi gadi dheere chalae ga..

abhi - uncle app..

acp. - abhi lejao purvi ko or vese bhi.. company ho jae gi tumhari gf ko.. purvi tumhr koi etrazz

purvi - mein toh razzi hu kyuki i love travelling chahe cum distance hi kyu na ho..

abhi - lekin dad.. meri bhi toh sunliya karo

acp. - ( strict tone) abhi its an order..

abhi - (Mummring) huh order dene waqt acp. banjate

daya smile listning that..

daya - mujh par hass rahe the ab khud phase maza aya

abhi glared at daya.

abhi - zayada batisi mat dikhaya mein janta hu ki tu kaha jaa raha ha shreya ke sath

daya (shockingly) - tumhe kese..

abhi - tumhari jeb mein dekhi tickets.. 9 se 12...movie.. hmm

acp - ye kya barh barha rahe ho tum dono..

daya - ku.. kuch nahi dad.. abhi razzi ha vo purvi ko bhi lejae ga..

(abhi looked at him daya made puppies eyes)

vrinda - thik ha fir unke liye jo lekar jana ha vo bhi le lena raste mein se..

abhi - ji maa..

**_next day..._**

**_abhi and purvi started moving..._**

abhi - mein pehle hi bata du ki unke samne ladna maat..

purvi - kyu tumhari gf tumhe kisi ke or ke sath nahi dekh sakti... tumhe..

abhi - esi baat nahi ha unhe ladai pasand nahi hai...

**_so kesa laga i know chota tha next chapter lyrical hoga... and plz plz reviews... _**


	5. thats my gf

**_hello everyone_**

**_here is today's update_**

**_dhara - what a mind yarr.._**

**_mansi - ajj surely review dena padhne ke baad... or bata na kesa laga..._**

**_emaan, lucky ,guest, shweta thanks for your ur reviews_**

**_now enjoy_**

abhi - she love silence and peace...

purvi - tumse alag ha..

abhi - ha bahut...

after sometime

purvi - sundar hai?

abhi - tumhe bahut jana ha.. unke bare mein.. kahi tum mujhse pyar toh nahi karti..

purvi (laughing abhi saw her and got lost) - pyar or tum jese se..

abhi - kyu problem hi kya ha mujhme..

purvi (thinking) - hmm problem toh koi nahi ha...

abhi - toh..

purvi - vese hi tum jayada hi bigde hue hoe.. (abhi stop the car)..

abhi - for ur kind information ladkiyo ka dil shararti ladko par zayada ata ha.. (and he got down purvi saw him and downed his head in shyness)...

**_in market.._**

**_background -Nachan laagyo re bairagi mann_**

**_Are bhagan laagyo re bairagi mann_**

**_abhi -Aaj unse milna hai humein_**

**_Aaj unse milna hai humein_**

**_Chal unke liye kuchh lete chalein_**

**_Aur unko duaayein dete chalein_****_Thodi gunjiya-wunjiya lete chalein_****_Thodi barfi-warfi lete chalein_**

**_Aaj unse milna hai humein_**

**_Aaj unse milna hai humein_**

(he throw fruit backwards purvi caught it abhi turn and smiles he started throwing things and purvi was caughting it)

**_abhi -Mahalon ki raani hai_**

**_Sunder sayaani hai_**

**_Wo khaandani hai jaane dil_**

**_Kya kya kharidein hum_**

**_Kya naa kharidein hum_**

**_Kya de nishani ye hai mushqil (x2)_**

**_Thodi mathri-vathri lete chalein_**

**_Thodi chakli-chevda lete chalein_**

**_Kuch teekh-veekha lete chalein_**

**_Kuch khatta-meetha lete chalein_**

**_Aaj unse milna hai humein_**

**_Aaj unse milna hai humein_****_Aa…_**

( he came near purvi and ask )

**_abhi -Unse milenge toh hum kya kahenge_****_Ye socha na, samjha na, jaana hai_**

**_Shayad kahein aise unka humesha se_**

**_Sar aankhon par hi thikana hai (x2)_**

(he buys some packets )

**_Thode kaaju-kishmish lete chalein_**

**_Sab thoda-thoda lete chalein_**

**_Chalo unke liye kuch lete chalein_**

**_Aur unko duaayein dete chalein_**

**_Aaj unse milna hai humein_**

**_Aaj unse milna hai humein_**

( after sometime both sat in the car) **_background -Nachan laagyo re bairagi mann_**

**_Are bhagan laagyo re bairagi bann_****_Nachan laagyo re bairagi mann_**

abhivi sat in car and moved

in way..

purvi - wese tum kahi bhi shuru hojate ho..

abhi - main man moji hu...

Purvi - or ese mann moji ko duniya pagal kehti hai

abhi -duniya ko jo kahe kehne do.. duniya ka kaam hai kehne..

purvi - wese kafi special hai kya tumhari gf..

abhi - bahut khas hai mere liye..

purvi - relationship mein kabse ho...

abhi - bachpan se..

purvi (pov) - bachpan se abhijeet ke pass toh ek hi sathi thi wo bhi ladki or vo hu mein...siii purvi kya soch rahi ha hoga koi or bhi ..hosakta hai tu kyu tension le rahi ha..

soon abhijeet stop the car..

abhi - chalo utro.. hum pahunch gae hai..

both got out... purvi was going to rang the bell but abhi directly enter inside...

purvi - oh hello bell bajana jaruri hai kisi ghar mein enter hona...

bit abhi ignore and enter inside..

abhi - babes where are u... babes.. ..janemann kaha he app

soon a cute female dog came on running near abhijeet foot..

abhi - tuffy..

(he picked up her)..

abhi - how are u tuffy...

tuffy bark...

abhi - who is good girl... who is good girl..

tuffy bark...

purvi (pov) - sirf ek kuta hi ghar mein rehta amazing...

abhi (shoutes) - babes where are u...

purvi - kya koi or bhi rehta ha..

abhi - purvi meri gf ka ghar ha toh obess ha vo bhi yaha rehti hogi..

purvi - ohh sorry mujhe laga ki ye dog hi ghar ka malika.. ha..

voice - kya abhi... kamse kam meri bahu ke samne toh mujhe girl friend mat bol..

a lady of 60s came out... abhi came near her and touched his feet and hug her...

abhi - nani..

nani - kya abhi... abb toh bada hoja... meri bahu ke samne toh mujhe apni girl friend maat bol..

abhi - bahu?..

nani pointed at purvi abhivi shock...

abhi - nani vo..

(but nani pushed abhi and went near purvi)..

nani - bahut pyari bahu hai meri..choice achi ha

abhi - n.. n.. nani vo vo nahi jo app soch rahi hai.. ye meri dost hai purvi daya ki sali.. purvi pair toh chu..

(purvi looked at him she covered her head with dupata and touched nani's feet)..

nani - lekin abhijeet chahe ye jo bhi ho meri bahu bilkul esi honi chahiye ek dum sanskari.. (purvi shyed)

abhi - nani ye sab chodiye mein apke liye kuch laya hu...

nani (happily) - meethai laya hai..

abhi - ha nani...

abhi called servant who brought the...the sweets... and kept near nani..

nani was going to take bite but purvi snatch it..

abhi (shockingly) - purvi

purvi - nahi app ye nahi khae gi.. (to abhi) abhijeet ye reports ajj ki ha jo table par hai isme likha hai ki inka sugar high ha..

abhi (shockingly) - what nani app nahi ye nahi khae gi..

(nani become sad purvi saw)..

purvi - nani app ye nahi kha sakti lekin jo mein banau gi vo khalijiye...

abhi - kya..

purvi - abhijeet mein sugar free kheer bana deti hu jo inka sugar nahi badh ne de ga..

abhi - nice idea..

purvi went inside the kitchen and made sugar free kheer.. abhi was looking at her..

abhi (pov) - chahe ladti ha lekin dil ki achi hai... meri chudail...

**_purvi serve the kheer to nani.. nani tasted it_**n

ani - wah beta wah kash esi kheer rozz khane ko mile.. waqi superb.. tere hath mein jadoo ha..

purvi saw abhijeet who passed a smile purvi also reply.. after eating nani went to wash her hands..

abhi - sorry yarr wo actually nani...

purvi - koi baat nahi meri bhi toh nani ki umar jesi hai... vese tumhari girlfriend bahut achi ha..

abhi shyly smiles.

purvi - ( fake shockingly) mote.. tu sharmata bhi ha.. (she ran)

abhi angrily - chudail

but after sometime he smiles..

soon they took nani to the there home..

**_at night_**

abhi's room..

abhi - kya karu yaar bhookh lagi ha or sab soo rahe hai.. or daya bahar gaya hai paise bhi nahi ha.. ek toh ye daya ka bacha bhi na credit card lekar bhagg gaya ab kya karu.. idea free ka khana khaen ki ninja technique..

he made a call..

**_so guys andaza lagaiye abhijeet kya ninja technique hogi...and plz review... _**


	6. night in car

**_hey guys ye raha next update... thanku guys mujhe 3 stories mein support dene ke liye... ajj ks didi sabko yaad kar rahi thi sabhi writters ko mansi, lucky, dhara, emaan , gautam, priya ,abhii and all kyuki ajj rakshabandhan tha islea i am wishing on behalf of them_**

**_happy rakshabandhan_**

**_now enjoy_**

**_on other side_**

purvi was lieng on bed and reading book suddenly her phone rang..

purvi - hello

abhi - abhi here..

purvi - ha bollo

abhi - aj raat dinner par chale... tumhare ghar bhi koi nahi ha mere ghar par bhi..

purvi - sorry yarr... mein.. hello... hello..

(she saw the phone was cut)

purvi - what ese kese katt diya..duffar ne(she dialled again the number was busy)

purvi (angrily) - itni akad phone kaat diya..

thik ha nahi karni baat toh na kare.. (and she kept the phone on table)

**_aftersometime_**

her eyes were on book but her mind was on phone she looked at phone which was on the table and picked up and dialled the no. again..

abhi - hello

purvi (angrily) - what hello tumhe tamizz nahi ladki se kese baat karte (but she listen somthing else and look at phone it was cut again)..

purvi (angrily) - ye kar kya raha... (she dialled again abhi again picked)..

abhi - hello..

purvi - what nonsense

abhi - tum chalogi..

purvi (angry) - never...

(she was going to spoke... but abhi cut the call)

purvi - (angrily) whats wrong with him itni ego... (she dialled again abhi again picked )

abhi - hello

purvi (angrily) - abb agar kata na toh dekh lena chuchap ready ho mote .. 10 minute mein lene aa rahi car lekar or ha... bill bhi mein pay kardu gi samjha.. (and she kept the phone stamped her feet in anger and went.. )

**_on other side.._**

abhi started laughing loudly... but someone hold his ears..

abhi -ahh nani chodo na plz...

nani. - kya karte ho. abhijeet kitna sata rahe ho tum. us bichari ko..

abhi. - nani chudail or bichari apko pata ha.. usne kal mera kitna. kharcha. kar waya kal papa ne shopping par behj diya hum sab ko daya toh nikal gaya shreya ke sath or mujhe uss chudail band kar chale gaya.. or fir kitna dimag khaya apko pata ha badmein pata laga ki madame apne purse ghar par rakh ai ha..

nani - toh kya hua dost hi toh ha wo teri... (she herd a car horn)..

abhi - hey bhagwaan..

nani - kya hua ?

abhi - dekhiye nani naam liya or chudail hazzir..

nani - toh kya hua beta..

abhi - ab nani ye soo saal jiye gi or mera jeena haram kare gi..

(he listens the horn )

abhi (shouted) - aa raha hu..

(and he went)

nani - hey bhagwaan mein chahti hu purvi is ghar ki bahu bane lekin in dono ke jhagre...

**_out of the house_**

abhi came..

purvi - agae tum ajj pata laga ki police crime place par itna der se kyu ati ha..

abhi - ab ladna band karo gi or jaldi chalo.. mujhe bhookh lagi ha..

(and he sat on driving seat)

purvi (irritated) - hu.. petu kahi ka..

(she sat on passenger seat... nani saw them from up)

**_in way_**

the rain starts the weather become... pleasent..

abhi was driving with enjoyment and wisteling.. and purvi was sitting with irritate she saw truck coming..

purvi (tensly) - abhi dhyann se..

(she pushed the stairing)... abhi control the stairing properly..

abhi - purvi mein andha nahi hu jo age ka na dekhu.. or lagti bhi mujhe na truck meri side tha..

purvi - oh hello mujhe tumhari koi tension nahi thi.. ye mere papa ki favorite gaadi ha agar ise kuch hua na toh dekh lena..

abhi - oh esi baat ha..

soon started jerking..

abhi - ye kya ho raha ha..

purvi - pata nahi..

soon the car stop the engine release a sound.. and black smoke..

abhi (taunting) - wha chudail kya zubaan ha tumhari ab sambhalo apne papa gadi...

purvi - ab kya kare

abhi (tauting) - jagran kare ge...

purvi - i am serious...

abhi - toh mein bhi seriously keh reha hu.. bahar barish ho rahi ha.. kuch kar toh sakte nahi.. ek kaam karta hu mein jara check karta hu kya problem ha..

he removed his jacket and went outside.. and started checking... purvi looked the weather.. outside.. she open.. the door and went outside.. abhi didn't notice her she went forward the road was covered with trees.. ahe spread her hands and closed her eyes to feel rain...

abhi closed that.. bonnet and saw purvi was not there in car..

abhi - ye ladki kaha gai..

he started looking here and there.. he turned and saw purvi enjoying..

abhi - hey bhagwaan kya karu mein iska..

(he ran near her)..

abhi - purvi chal andar nahi toh bimar hojao gi..

purvi - nahi abhijeet i want to enjoy this rain i want to fell it..

abhi started dragging her.. but purvi was still.. suddenly lighting occurres loudly purvi hug abhi..

abhi - tumhe kya hogaya..

purvi (in hug in fear) - vo bijli..

abhi felt that she was trembling with fear..

abhi - ek kaam karo chalo andar hume... ajj raat car mein rukna hoga..

and he took her inside..

**_in car.._**

both sat backseat of the car... lightning again occur purvi hug suddenly... the remote of car music system got on the..

Roop tera mastana, pyar mera deewaana

Roop tera mastana, pyar mera deewaana

Bhool koi humse na ho jaaye

**_both look eachother.. _**

Roop tera mastana, pyar mera deewaana

Bhool koi humse na ho jaaye

abhi looked at purvi with open wet hairs and wet body.. purvi also looked at the water droplets were coming down from his neck.. both felt awkward and started seeing here and there

Raat nashili mast samaa hai

Aaj nashe mein saara jahaan hai

Raat mashili mast samaa hai

Aaj nashe mein saara jahaan hai

Haan yeh sharaabi mausam behkaaye

Roop tera mastana, pyar mera deewaana

Bhool koi humse na ho jaaye

**_suddenly purvi's hand_** **_touched abhi hand which was on the seat both felt current running inside the body_**

Aankhon se aankhein milti hai aise

Bechain hoke toofan mein jaise

Aankhon se aankhein milti hai aise

Bechain hoke toofan mein jaise

Mauj koi saahil se takraaye

Roop tera mastana, pyar mera deewaana

Roop tera mastana, pyar mera deewaana

Bhool koi humse na ho jaaye

**_at morning_**

the phone rang.. purvi got up.. she saw her position her head was on abhi's sholder and abhi's head was on her.. and abhijeet jacket was over them..

purvi (pov) - sote waqt kitna cute lagta ha and she smiled on her thoughts...

suddenly phone started ringing loudly abhi opened his eyes and saw his position..

abhi (downing his eyes) - sorry

purvi - ye sab chodo or daya jiju ka call utha o..

abhi picked up the call...

**_guys kesi lagi technique or story hope u love it... plz review _**


	7. growing fellings

**_hey guys here is next update enjoy and tell how it is lyrical chapter ha_**

abhi - ha bolo daya

daya - abhijeet kaha ho tum tumhe pata ha purvi ka kuch pata nahi lag raha ha..

abhi - vo mere sath ha..

daya - tumhare sath matlab tum kaha ho..?

abhi - mein... vo. vo.. ha mein beuro jaa raha hu.. or purvi apne dost ke ghar jana chahti thi toh use bhi raste. mein chod du ga socha

daya - oh acha.. fir beuro milte ha... ek minute abhi rakhna mat..

abhi - kyu kya hua..

daya - nani baat karna chahti ha tumse... (he gave the phone to nani)..

nani - hello abhijeet beta..

abhi - boliye nani..

nani - beta kyu na aj ke din tum purvi ko beuro kyu nahi dikha aate..

abhi - nani purvi. kya kare gi beuro jakar..

purvi (instantly) - mein jau gi..

abhi looked at her..

purvi - i mean mujhe criminals psychology, guns wagera forensics bahut pasand ha plz chalo na papa or uncle ko bhi mile le ge plz plz plz (she made a cute face)..

abhi (sighted )- thik ha... nani mein lejau ga use.. (he kept the phone...)

abhi (to purvi) - wese bol toh diya ki beuro jane ke liye...lekin condition itni kharab ha..

purvi - toh esa karte ha koi hotel mein thode time ke liye room lele te.. ha..

abhi - hmm lekin kapdo ka kya..

purvi - mera toh ek extra set car mein hota ha..

abhi - or mera kya...

purvi - tum ladko ka kya ha.. tum log chahe do mahine change na karo.. or ye toh bus ek din ki baat ha..

abhi - what do u mean..

purvi - toh kya abb ladkiyo ka coustume dalo ge..

abhi - tumse behes karni hi bekar ha..

purvi - lekin car ka kare.. ka kya kare..

abhi - ye hi chod jate ha.. mein kisi garage wale ko call karke bol du ga ki pick karle...

purvi - ok then..

(both got outside..)

**_in hotel.._**

abhivi reached to hotel.. reception

r - yes sir how can i help u..

abhi - hume do rooms chahiye..

r - sorry sir ek hi room...available ha.. vo bhi honeymoon suite

purvi (instantly) - koi baat nhai we will adjust..

abhi looked at her..

purvi (in abhi ears) - tumne suna ha na ki andhere mein chota sa diya bhi bahut badi asha ki kiran hoti ha..

abhi - ha..

purvi - samjhlo wo hi ho raha ha..

abhi glare her hard.. purvi made puppies eyes..

r - mam kis name se.. book kare..

purvi - purvi and abhijeet...

r - or relation

purvi - husband and wife..

abhi shocked..

r - ok

abhi - purvi zara side mein ana..

**_aside_**..

abhi - ye kya bakwass ha...

purvi (irritated) - tumhe cid officer kisne banaya.. idiot agar inhe pata lag gaya.. ki hum dost ha toh soche ge ki bhag kar ae ha.. fir police bula le ge.. or mein nahi chahti kisi ghaple mein padu.. abh chupchap jo ho raha ha use hone do...

abhi - tumhare sath rehna hi meri kalki shaitani ki saja ha..

purvi (shockingly) - what shaitani... kesi shaitani.. (but there talk cut as receptionist cut)

r - mam ur room is ready.. happy honeymoon..

abhi (chewing tone) - iski toh mein...

purvi (fake smile) - chaliye na room mein chalte ha (and she hold his arm...and kept her head on his shoulder like a couple )

**_both enter in room.._**

they were standing like they have seen.. a gost.. as room was decorated so beautifully.. both started feeling odd..

abhi - tum bahar wait karo mein change karke ata hu..

purvi (angry) - tumhe kisi ne sikhaya nahi ki ladies first...

abhi - meri maa agae hi bahut fase hue ha.. jiske karan mera dimag kharab ha plz abb or mat ladh nahi toh mein pura pagal ho jau ga..

purvi - ok then mujhe change karne do..

abhi - esa karte ha mein bahar change kar leta hu tum washroom mein karlo.. ab khush

purvi - ok... and both went... to each direction..

soon purvi came and look at abhi who hadn't wear his t - shirt.. she was lost..

purvi - wese kafi fit ho tum...

abhi looked at her..

abhi (shockingly) - tumhe kisi ne sikhaya nahi ki ese ladko ko nahi dekhna chaiye..

purvi - toh kya mein apne dost ko dekh rahi hu..

abhi instantly wear his t shirt..

abhi - tumse toh ladna hi bekar ha..

purvi - toh ladte kyu ho..

abhi - maff kardo galti hogai ab chale..

purvi - chalo

and both went..

soon they reach to beuro...

**in beuro**

purvi meet everyone... all were looking at abhivi..and smilling as abhijeet was introducing.. like they all had meet purvi first time but purvi was only seeing abhi... all understand that its love..

daya (pov) - ye khabar nani ko deni hogi...

soon the night came..

daya send abhivi saying that he want to spend... so to gave abhivi time..

abhi stop the car..

abhi -esa karte ha chalo yaha thoda ruk jate ha.. kuch kha lete ha jab tak daya bhi free hojae ga..

purvi - chalo..

**in resort..**

abhivi came and took the seat..

abhi - mein handwah karke ata hu..

purvi nodded.. abhi went..

purvi started looking here and there.. suddenly her eyes fall on a cute girl.. who was looking at the waiters serving food her condition...was not good.. she went near her..

purvi - kya hua beta.. (girl look at him) kya hua bhookh lagi ha.. ( girl nodded tearly)

purvi search in bag...

purvi (pov) - paise toh ha hi nahi.. (she took out the chocolate from bag)

purvi - ye lo beta ye lelo..

( girl was going to take it.. but a lady come)

purvi - ye kya kar rahi ha app

lady - app jo galat karne jaa rahi thi use rok rahi hu..

purvi - kya galat kiya mene..

lady - app iss dramebazz ki chaal mein phasne wali thi apko pata ha..

purvi - chaal ?

lady - ji chaal areh inka kaam yehi hota ha bhola bhala chehra banakar khade hojao or fir.. taras khakar jo inhe ungli de unka hath pakad lijiye.. (purvi look at girl.. who was standing with head down)

purvi (angrily) - dekhiye ye chaal nahi ha.. or appki himat kese hui esi masoom bachi ke bare mein esa bolne ki..

lady (angrily) - oh toh abb app mujhe sikhaye gi.. ki kya karna ha dekho tumse jayada duniya dekhi ha mene.. (suddenly abhi came.. in mid of fighting)

abhi - ek minute ek minute... (to purvi) kya hua.. kyu ladh rahi ho..

lady (angrily) - dekho samjhalo inhe.. ajj kal bhalai ka zamana hi nahi ha..

abhi - areh hua kya ha..

lady - tumhari ye biwi

abhi - bua ab bahut hua ye meri biwi nahi meri dost ha.. ab app boliye..

lady - tumhari ye dost... is ladki ko chocolate de rahi thi...

abhi looked at purvi.

lady - areh agar ye log (indicated at the small girl) yaha khae ge toh hum log kaha jae ge jopdiyo mein or upar se tumhari ye dost jubaan ladati ha..

abhi (angrily) - purvi mana ki tum mujhse ladti ho.. lekin iska matlab ye nahi ki tum kisi ke sath ladho (lady smile evilly)..

purvi (shockingly) - abhijeet (today she first time saw abhijeet anger.. she was getting afraid)

abhi (angrily) - what abhijeet ha... areh tumjesi samjhdar ladkiyo ko.. esi soch wali aurto ke.. mooh par do char lagani chaiye.. (purvi felt relax... lady was shocked) or iss ladki ko chocolate kyu di sidha table par bitha ke.. luch karwati na.. (he bend towards little girl and picked up)..

abhi - chalo beta jo order karna ha wo karo hmm.. apko ajj meri taraf se treat..

(purvi was looking at caring abhijeet only)

lady (shouting) - manager... manager... (manager come)

manager - yes mam kya hua..

lady - manager ye ha apki service or security jaha ese log ate ha or in gariboo ko khana khilate ha.. agar ese log yaha ae ge toh hum kaha jae ge..

abhi stamped his hand on table all shiverd with his anger..

abhi (angrily) - shut up... just shut up... mein apki umar ka lihazz kar raha tha lekin apki soch hi itni ghatiya ha ki mein majboor hogaya..apki himmat kesi hu in bacho ke bare mein esi bolne ki... bache bhagwaan ka roop ha mere liye... or mein apne bhagwaan ko khana khila raha hu (to all ) kya kisko problem ha (all nodded in no) manager sahib app khana laiye is ladki ke liye..

manager - yes sir..

abhi - (to lady) or appki bhali isi mein ha app apni jagha par beth jaiye..

(the lady in fear went)...

abhi came near his seat and sat...

purvi (smile) - thanku..

abhi (smile) - isme thanku kesa... bus iss baat ka dukh ha ki generation nai agai lekin soch purani reh gai..

(and servants serve the food)..

purvi - chalo beta shuru karo..

but she saw the girl was lost.. abhi saw the direction were she was seeing... he saw a family enjoying food.. with there children and side by side telling story..

he thought something..

abhi - mein ata hu.. (and he got up)

**_after sometime the lights got off_**

**_lights got on abhijeet who was standing at the mid_**

abhi -Aao bachcho aaj tumhe

Ek kahani sunata hoon main

Sher ki kahani sunoge

Hoon

**_all children ran happily near him..all were confused what he is doing purvi also.. _**

abhi -Hoon hoon

Mere pass aao mere

Dosto ek kissa suno

Mere pass aao mere

Dosto ek kissa suno

abhi -Kai saal pehle ki ye baat hai

**_(a child came and pulled him) _**

boy -Bolo na chup kyon ho gaye

abhi -Bhayanak andheri

Si yeh raat mein.

**_(he picked up long stick and hold it like a refile) _**

abhi -Liye apni bandook

Main haath mein

Ghane jangalon se guzarata

Hua kahi ja raha tha

**_(and he started walking) _**

Ghane jangalon se guzarata

Hua kahi ja raha tha

**_abhi started thinking_** -Ja raha tha

Nahi aa raha tha

Nahi ja raha tha

child -Uff fo aage bhi to bolo na

Batata hu bata hu

abhi -Nahi bhulti uf wo jungale ki raat

Muje yaad hai wo thi mangal ki raat

Chala ja raha tha me darta

Hua hanuman chalisa padhta hua

Bolo hanuman ki jai

Jai jai bajrangbali ki jai

Haa bolo hanuman ki jai

Bolo bajrangbali ki jai

abhi -Ghadi thi andhera magar sakt tha

Koi das sava das ka bus waqt tha

**_(soon the lights went at last tic tic.. and the voice of animals were there all were fearing... soon lights abhi was at stage..)_**

abhi -Larazata tha koyal ki bhi kook se

Bura haal hua us pe bhookh se

Laga todane ek beri se ber

Mere saamne a gaya ek sher

**_(suddenly a person in lion costume came from back.. abhi acted of fearing and left the stick... stick fall) _**

abhi -Koi gighghi banati nazar phir gayi

To bandook bhi haath se gir gayi

**_and abhi started running the lion was also behind him he was... sometimes jumping from table.. sometimes under the table.._**

abhi -Main lapka wo jhapka

Main upar wo neeche

Woh aage main peechhe

Main ped pe wo peechhe

Are bachaao are bachaao

Main daal daal wo paat paat

Main paseena wo baag baag

Main sur mein wo taal mein

Yeh jungal paataal mein

Bachaao bachaao

Are bhaago re bhaago

Are bhaago

**_(all were laughing purvi and girl was also)_**

**_abhi tiredly sat on chair.. poor girl and rich boy came) _**

girl -Phir kya hua

abhi -Khuda ki kasam maza

Aa gaya mujhe maar kar

Besharam kha gaya

child -Kha gaya lekin

Aap to zinda hain

abhi -Are ye jeena bhi koi

Jeena hai lallu aain

la.. la.. la.. _**(and he put bite in girls mouth girl eat that happily**** )**_

all clapped

abhivi and poor girl eat the dinner..

abhi paying to manager..

abhi - dekhiye manager sahab agar ye ladki ek din bhi bhooki rahi toh mujhse bura koi nahi hoga aoka ye hotel band kar wadu ga. samjhe app.. ye mat sochna ki mein bhool jauga.. mera khabri 24 ghante ye hi ha.. samjhe app.

manager - ye.. ye.. yes sir..

**_purvi was happy with that._**

**_purvi (pov) - really he is a great man_**

**_so guys kesa tha i know i have copied scene uske liye sorry_**


	8. starting of love

**_hey guys here is update_**

mansi - yarr review toh kar...esa lag raha ki tujhe pasand nahi aa rahi story

dhanmika - dear ye concept mene... abhijeet ke inteqaam wala liya ha...

shweta - right

eman - thanks for reviewing

gautam - thanks for review

lucky -.mene song waha se liya ha scene ka pata nahi

abhii - thanks for the reviews

**_now enjoy or review karna mat bhuliye ga.. _**

**_abhivi reached home.. purvi bid bye.. to abhi.. abhi went.. _**

purvi rang the doorbell shreya open.. the door...

shreya - kaffi der kardi ane mein...

purvi - vo gadi kharab hogai thi...

shreya (teasingly) - gadi kharab hogai toh socha ki **abhijeet** ke sath resort ghum au..

purvi (shockingly) - tumhe kese pata chala..

shreya show her the vedio..

shreya - jo ajj hua uska vedio viral hogaya ha madame..

purvi - vese abhijeet kafi acha ha dil ka.. i like him..

shreya - just not only like u started loving him...

purvi become angry and aside her enter in..

purvi - what nonsense yarr mana ki vo mera acha dost ha but iska matlab ye nahi... ki i will fall in love with him..

shreya - sochlo jis tarha tum uske sath rehti ho... ghoomti ho use pasand karti ho... insab ka yehi matlab ha ki u love him..

purvi - mein ispar vishvass nahi karti.. (she started going towards her room)

shreya - 1 din... ( purvi turn...) sirf ek din usse bina dekhe or uske bare mein bina soche rehna hoga.. agar ye karne waqt abhijeet na dikha tumhe apne khawaboo mein toh ma manjau gi.. ki u only like abhijeet...

purvi - done..

(and she went in her room)..

shreya texted some one

**_* plan successful from my side..its ur turn*_**

**_on other side_**

daya got the message and smiles..

daya - ab meri bari..

soon the bell rang...

daya - lagta ha agaya vo..

he got up and went to open the door..

abhi enter..

daya - agae tum lekin kafi der kardi ane mein..

abhi - yarr dinner karne ke liye ruk gaya tha..

daya - kiske sath

abhi - purvi..

daya (teasingly) - ajj kal purvi ke sath bahut reh rahe ho kya baat ha..

abhi - oh hello mein na tum logo ke karan reh raha hu.. tumhi log keh rahe ho ki use yaha le jao.. use waha lejao..

daya - (seriously) abhi mein baat nahi ghumata sidha kehta hu.. purvi achi ladki ha... uske sath set hojao acha raho ge..

abhi was going to drink water but stop in mid and kept the bottle aside..

abhi (smiled) - daya tum thik keh rahi ho..infact jab mein use pehli baar takraya tha.. tab hi use chahne lag gaya tha.. (daya become happy listening this)..

abhi - lekin daya tum bol rahe ho mein ek criminal ka beta hu... or vo ye baat janti ha.. agar mein use kahu ga bhi use apne dil ki baat toh bhi wo razzi nahi hogi..

daya (shocked) - abhi tum ab bhi masi ki bato ka soch rahe ho..

abhi (sadly) - unhone.. galat bhi kaha daya.. mana ki dad ne mujhe adopt kar liya.. lekin.. mere mein khoon toh ek criminal ka hi dordh raha ha..

daya - abhijeet khoon nahi insan ka dil acha hona chahiye..

abhi - kya vo ye baat samjhe gi..

daya - offcorse...

abhi - ok then agar wo mujhe... keh de ki vo taiyar ha toh mein bhi... taiyar hu...

(and he went)..

daya (irritated) - hey bhagwaan ye sachme ulta paida hua ha.. humesha ulta sochta ha aj ke zamane mein.. ladke propose karte ha or ye chahta ha.. ki ise ladki propose.. kare... ajjeeb ha..

**_a beach.. _**

daya was seeing the sea.. and thinking someone came near him and sat..

person - kya baat ha daya apne mujhe yaha kyu bulaya..

daya - abhijeet ka jawab sune ke liye.. shreya..

shreya - kya kaha unhone..

daya told everything... to her

daya (concluding) - ek toh insab chezzo mein abhijeet apna. dimag ulta lagata ha..

shreya - hmm (Mummring) vo toh ha akhir apka bhai app par gaya ha..

daya - tumne kuch kaha..

shreya - nahi toh.. wese ab hum kya kare..

daya - pehle purvi dekhte ha vo apne challenge mein pass hoti ha ya fail...

shreya - ajj pehli barr chahti hu vo challenge har jae.. abhijeet ke ilawa purvi ko koi acha patner nahi mile ga.. (and she kept her head on daya's chest)..

daya - hmm...

**_next day_**

shreya -purvi utho yarr... purvi..

purvi (sleepy tone) - khelne dona abhi jeet..

shreya (hiding her smile) - abhijeet?

listening this. purvi got up insantly..

purvi (fake smile) - abhi.. jeet... matlab vo.. vo.. vo abhi jeet ne wali thi mein..

shreya (hidding her laugh) - kya jeetne wali thi tum...

purvi - vo vo.. ha.. mein ludo khel rahi thi sapne mein..

shreya (excited) - acha kiske sath

purvi - abhi... (she looked at shreya)... abhi.. abhishek ke sath..

shreya - abhishek?..

purvi - areh vo papa ki bhua.. ki devrani ke bete ks cousin..ke dost ki bhene ka beta.. abhishek..

shreya - (confused) bua ki bete ke bhene..

purvi (irritatedly) - chodo na use.. or bata kyu uthaya sapne se..

shreya - areh yarr bus ye kehna tha ki.. mein beuro jaa rahi hu.. or breakfast ready ha.. khalena..

purvi - ok.. ab app jaiye..

(shreya went and closes the door of room)

purvi - uff kya ho rahi ha shreya keh rahi ha ki abhijeet ko yadd nahi karna lekin ulta.. wo toh mere sapno mein aa raha ha..

**_outside.._**

shreya heards that..

shreya - ye toh shurvat ha.. abhi toh pura din pada ha..

(soon she heard.. a car horn)

shreya (shouted) - aii.

and she went..

**_in side purvi's room_**

purvi - wese sapna itna bhi bura nahi tha..

voice - toh firse khelte ha..

purvi saw the direction of the voice and saw abhijeet standing she shock and blink her eyes... the abhi dissappeared...

purvi - ye kya ho raha ha mujhe...

voice - loveria..

purvi looked aside and saw abhijeet lieing..

purvi (shocked) - tum pehle waha fir.. yaha kese..

abhi - tumhare dil se bahar akar kahi bhi jaa sakta hu... jaha bhi pyar hoga.. apne ass pass dekho...

purvi saw surrounding many abhi were standing in room in different place..

purvi - nahi purvi tu kuch zayada hi soch rahi ha..

(she rubbed her eyes.. and all abhi got dissapered)...

purvi she took a relief


	9. fellings of love

**_hey guys its next chapter thanku emaan, mansi, abhii, gautam, sheweta,_**

**_dhanmika..._**

**_shweta - sahi kaha yarr_**

**_for ur reviews now enjoy.._**

purvi - esa karti hu fresh ho jati hu...

(she went to washroom after sometime she comeback covring... her body with towel)..

voice - hogai fresh...

purvi (in flow) - ha ho.. (but she saw the source it was abhijeet)..

purvi (shockingly) - tum room mein kese ae... jao yaha se..

abhi - yaha se bhaga do gi lekin dil se kese nikalo gi..

purvi closed her eyes tightly in irritation..

purvi - just go...

(she herd no answer... she open her eyes and saw abhi gone )..

purvi - ye kaha gaya (she started shouting) abhijeet... abhijeet.. lagta ha firse mera wehem ha.. uff shreya ki bachi. ne mera dimag kharab kardiya ha.. jitna use bhoola rahi utna hi yaad kar rahi hu.. esa karti hu tv dekhti hu.. mind distract to hoga.. cum se cum..

**_she went outside and sat on sofa and started tv... and started shuffling.. channels.._**purvi (sighted) - boring...

(she turned her head)..

voice - kya hua chudail bore hogai..

purvi started looking here there

voice - areh idhar dekho..

purvi looked at tv.. and shock to see abhijeet

abhi - kya hua bore hogai... koi baat nahi mein hu na... and he snapped his fingers

**_(and scene changed two person were behind umbrella... umbrella got up purvi blink twice it was abhijeet and kajol abhijeet was dressed as raj kapoor with a small mustache..)_**

Pom pom... pom pom...

abhi -Pyar hua, ikrar hua

Jeena yahan, marna yahan

In bahon ko, in rahon ko

Chod yeh chaliya jaye kahan

Mana dil toh hai anadi,

**_(he started dancing with her)_**

yeh awara hi sahi

Aare bol radha bol sangam hoga ke nahin

**_(abhi looked at purvi and removed his mustache)_**

Har janam mein, rang badal ke

Khwabon ke pardon pe hum khil ke

Hum hai rahi pyaar ke

Phir milenge chalte chalte

Hum hai rahi pyaar ke

Phir milenge chalte chalte

**_purvi instantly shuffel the channel.. but shocked again.. abhi was dressed as devanand and bipasha basu as an 90's actoress_**

abhi -Dil ka bhawar kare, kare pukaar jab

Pyaar kisi se hota hai

Jeeya oh jeeya kuch bol do

Aab dard sa dil mein hota hai

Ohhh...tere ghar ke samne

Ghar banou ga, toota hi sahi

Pal bhar ke liya

Koi hume pyaar kar le, jhoota hi sahi

Jhoota hi sahi, hai jhoota hi sahi

**_abhi through his scaf and pulled biapsha towards him.._**

Har janam mein, rang badal ke

Khwabon ke pardon pe hum khil ke

Hum hai rahi pyaar ke

Phir milenge chalte chalte

Hum hai rahi pyaar ke

Phir milenge chalte chalte

**_purvi (pov) mein pagal ho rahi hu..._**

**_she again shuffed channel_**

**_and again shocked... abhi was dressed in golden coat.. and with trumpet _**

Ya hooo… ya hooo

Tu ru pa pa…tu ru pa pa

**_abhi throw trumpet and came near the new actress_**

abhi -Hai….

Oh haseena, zulfon wali

Jaane jahan….

Chahe mujhko jungli keh de

Saara jahan

Oh mehafil mehafil tu phire

Yahoo yahoo dil kare

Oh mehafil mehafil tu phire

Yahoo yahoo dil kare

Badan pe sitare lapete hue

Har janam mein, rang badal ke

Khwabon ke pardon pe hum khil ke

Hum hai rahi pyaar ke

Phir milenge chalte chalte

Hum hai rahi pyaar ke

Phir milenge chalte chalet

**_purvi again change the channel.. and now abhi was dressed as rajesh khana.. with actoress preetizinta_**

abhi -Baabu moshay…

Hooo…hey hey hey..ahhh

Hey jai jai shiv shankar

Kaanta lage naa kankar,

Chahe kuch kar le zamana,

Mere jeevan saathi mere sapno ki rani,

Zindagi safar hai suhana

Heyy kuch to loge kahenge,

Naa suna kijiye..

Hey chein aaye mere dil ko, dua kijiye..

Hey har janam mein, rang badal ke

Khwabon ke pardon pe hum khil ke

Hum hai rahi pyaar ke

Phir milenge chalte chalte

Hum hai rahi pyaar ke

ahh ahhh

chalte chalet

Heyy.. ahhh.. chalte chalte

Hum hai rahi pyaar ke

Phir milenge chalte chalte…

**_purvi switch off the tv.._**

purvi - ye kya ho raha..

voice - ye pyar ha purvi..

purvi - kya sachme mein abhijeet se pyar karti hu jo har jagha usko imagine kar rahi hu... (suddenly her phone rang.. she picked up it was of shreya)..

purvi - hello

shreya - purvi kya tum yarr mera lunch lekar asakti ho plz.. actually jaldi mein lana bhul. gai or doctor ne kaha ha ki bahar ka nahi khana..

purvi - mein lati hu..

(and she cut the call... and soon taking the lunch box sat in car and started driving)..

**in beuro**

**purvi enter..**

purvi (happily) - hello everyone...

all looked at her and said hello she notice duo were not there...

purvi (pov) - abhijeet kaha ha..

shreya saw her... searching someone.. she hide her laugh..

shreya - kya baat ha.. purvi kise dhund rahi ho..

purvi - vo (pov - kya purvi kaya bolne jaa rahi thi) vo.. jiju kaha ha

shreya. - daya sir freedy sir ke sath lab gae ha..

purvi (pov) - freedy sir ka bata diya.. abhijeet ka bataya nahi...

tasha - or.. abhijeet sir (purvi instantly look at her)

shreya (instantly cut her) - tasha use daya sir se kaam ha **abhijeet sir **se nahi (to purvi) wese tum unke bare mein kyu puch rahi ho..

purvi - vo mein app teeno ke liye.. khana lai hu..

shreya - teeno?..

purvi - areh tum, daya jiju.. or... (she stop)..

shreya - teesra kon..

purvi - te.. te.. te.. tessra.. t.. t.. tasha..

tasha - wow that's great purvi toh lao na..

purvi gave the box with fake smile..

tasha and shreya instantly open the tiffin..

tasha - wow nice purvi... ye gajar ka halwa kafi taste ha.. or tumhe pata ha ye gajar ka halwa abhjeet sir ko bahut pasand ha..

shreya (shocked) -really... ( pov - ooho toh akhir chad hi gaya.. abhijeet ke ishq ka jaadu... daya ko batana hoga..

voice - oho humare bina party ho rahi ha..

all turn and saw.. freedy, abhijeet and daya..

abhi - kya bhai akele - akele ..apne bhai ko nahi khilao gi..

daya - ha hume bhi do..

abhi - abe kitna khae ga.. mote abhi 6 samose tumne or freedy milke khatam karne kiya ha..

(all shocked)..

daya - yarr bhook lagi ha..

shreya. - nahi daya.. khae ge toh humare bhai hi khae ge.. or koi nahi..

girls drag abhi.. he winked daya. daya become angry

daya (pov) - koi baat nahi bachu kal rakhi ha.. abb dekhna mein kya karta hu... agar tumhe iss rakhi na bhagaya toh mera naam bhi daya nahi..

all girl made abhi eat with there hand..

abhi - wow ye halwa kafi taste ha.. (purvi downed her head in shyness.)

shreya - purvi ne banaya..

abhi - impressive...

**_kesa laga update.. hope u love it.. plz review _**


	10. mission abhivi milap

**_thanku abhi, mansi, lucky, dhanmika, learning pen, emaan_**

**_learning pen - thanku didi apka review mere liye important tha... or ha dii aoka andaza bilkul thik tha_**

**_mansi - chal teri wish puri kar dete ha.._**

**_dhanmika - thanks for review ha mene dekha mene pichla chapter jayada lyrical likh diya sorry uske likin iss chapter mein ek bhi lyrics nahi ha agale chapter mein hu.. or ha ek twist bhi ha.._**

**_abhi - i also love abhijeet and purvi_**

**_emaan - thanks for the reviews_**

**_lucky - thanks for the reviews.._**

**_now enjoy or batana kesa laga.. i now abhivi cum ha iss chapter mein and guys sorry aj mujhe.. journey of true love likhne ka time nahi mila actually i was busy.. toh mein use kaal update karu gi.._**

guys i am adding a new character... that is mansi.. here it is detail about character

mansi - caring.. friend of purvi... she teaches in a bording school... she loves children... always ready for help..

**_in beuro.._**

shreya - mein zara washroom hokar ai...

(and she went)

**_in washroom_**

**_shreya instantly dialled a number_**

shreya - hello mansi..

mansi - shreya dii kesi ha app itne dino baad..

shreya - mein achi hu.. yarr mujhe tumse ek kaam ha..

mansi - boliye didi..

shreya - yarr tujhe (and she told the plan...)

mansi - ok didi.. mein abhi use call karti hu..

shreya - thanku..

mansi - didi purvi meri besti cum sister ha or abhijeet jiju ke bare mein mene bhi bahut suna ha.. bus kabhi dekha nahi.. iss bar ek moka bhi miljaega.. acha didi. ab mein rekhti hu..

shreya - ok bye..

she come outside..

**_in beuro_**

**_all were talking abhijeet was working on file... seriously.. _****_purvi was looking at him_**

purvi (pov) - ye serious bhi hota ha..

suddenly her phone rang.. purvi become happy to see the call she picked up

purvi - hello mansi..itne dino baad.. kaha thi tujhe meri meri yaad nahi ae..

mansi - areh baba shant.. yaad ai toh call kiya na... acha sun tu ghar par ha.. ( purvi was going to speak but mansi cut it)

mansi - agar nahi ha toh jaldi pahunch mein adhe ghante aa mein aa rahi hu ab phone rakh mein drive kar rahi hu.. ( and she cut the call)

purvi (tensly) - ohno adha ghanta.. mujhe abhi nikalna hoga tabhi time parr pahunchu gi.. (to all) bye everyone... bye bye (in flow she gave a flying kiss to abhijeet) bye abhi.. (and she ran away)..

all looked at abhi who was felling odd but everyone can see.. his red cheeks.. and shyness.. he got up..

abhi. - m.. m.. mein abhi aya..

(and he went)..

all started laughing..

shreya - agge kya plan ha.. mere hubby..

daya - bus shaadi kare ge.. honeymoon jae ge bache ki planning kare ge or...

shreya patted her head..

shreya - mein appni nahi abhijeet sir or purvi ki baat kar rahi hu..

daya - oh shreya mujhe lagta ha is dosti ko rishtedari mein badalne ka waqt aagaya ha..( and he think something evilly)

daya (pov in magal singh style) - ab tera kya hoga abhijeet

**_on other side.._**

purvi came.. to her house and bell rang.. she open the door.. girl oppsite instantly hug purvi.. purvi also hug.. her back..

purvi - kesi ha tum..

mansi - bilkul fit or tum..

purvi - mein thik hu..

mansi - or jiju..

purvi (in flow) - wo bhi thik ha ( but she remembers what she said)

purvi - e.. e.. ek minute kon jiju kesa jiju kiska jiju..

mansi - areh mera jiju... tera husband.. wese purvi very bad tune mujhe bulaya tak nahi..

purvi - tu ye kya keh rahi... mene shaadi nahi ki..

mansi (fake shockingly) - what... (then she thinks) oh iska matlab abhi tera rishta paka hua ha..yarr ek call toh karleti

purvi - yeh kya bakwass kar rahi ha... ek minute tujhe kisne bataya..

mansi - areh mene shreya didi ka account check kiya.. tha usme ye pic mili..

she make her saw pic

purvi lost in seeing that..

that pic was purvi was hugging the arm of abhi both were laughing it was the natural capture pic on dayareya 's engagement pic both were enjoying...

mansi smile seeing her lost...

mansi - purvi..

purvi jerk..

mansi (teasingly) - pic achi ha ya.. couple.. ha ha..

purvi felt shy on that..

mansi (teasingly) - hasi toh phasi..

purvi - esa kuch nahi ha... tu fresh hoja mein bhi fresh hokar ati hu.. (and she went) .

mansi - mansi.. lagta ha yaha kuch din nahi kuch hafte rehna hoga..

**_in purvi 's room.._**

purvi was sitting on bed and rolling her hairs.. and remembering..

voice - kya soche rahi ho..

she lied on bed and saw in abhijeet's eyes who ask this question..

purvi ( dreamy) - yehi ki kese tumhe apni dil ki baat kahu...

voice - oh toh ye toh sachme phasagai..

purvi jerk with voice and shocked to see mansi in place of abhijeet..

purvi - tu..

mansi - areh yarr mein toh bus shopping ka puchne ai thi leki mujhe kya pata tha tu pehle se kahi or ghoom rahi ha..

purvi (angrily) - mansi.. buss yarr..

mansi - ok ok gusa mat ho chal ready ho chalte ha.. or jiju ke liye lena mat bhoolna..

purvi (fake anger) - mansi..

mansi ran outside...

**_in beauro.._**

daya (to abhi) - abhi mall chalo ge..

abhi - dekh daya mere pass paise nahi ha... ki tujhe shopping karvau..

daya (irritated) - shopping nahi yaar khabri se milne jana ha..

abhi (teasingly) - to shreya ko leja time bhi miljae ga..

daya - lejata yarr lekin vo tasha ke sath gai ha headquarters..

abhi (sighted )- thik ha chalo..

**_in mall.._**

daya - abhi esa karo tum food counter.. par betho mein khabri se mil kar ata hu...

abhi - ok jaldi ana..

(and he went)..

**_on other side.._**

mansi got a message

mansi - purvi esa kar tu food court pahunch mein do minute.. (and she started going)

purvi - areh lekin ja kaha rahi ha..

mansi - washroom (and she went)..

purvi - uff pata nahi isse malls ke washroom se kyu itna pyar ha..

(and she went to other direction)..

**in food court..**

three face came out from wall..

shreya - hey bhagwaan jo hona tha wohi hua..

daya - sahi kaha..

mansi - ladkiyo ki bheed ko dekhiye ke lagta ha jiju kafi famous ha

.shreya - mansi sir famous in.. .hero ha.. ladkiyo mein..

daya - hey jaldi chupo..purvi agai (and they hide instantly)

**_purvi side.._**

purvi - wow lagta ha koi sale lagi ha..

she went near girls crowd..but notable to see.. but suddenly she recived a pull inside from the crowd.. she look at the person..

abhi - kaha rahgai thi tum **_jaan _**kabse wait kar raha hu mein tumhara..

**_listening jaan the girls dissapered.._**

abhi - uff bachgaya shukar ha tum thi nahi toh.. agar koi or hota toh kabka ek gaal lal ho jata

purvi laughed on that. abhi saw that and smiled ..

purvi - ek baat kahu tum itne bhi bure nahi ho...

abhi - tumhe ajj pata chala ha.. acha ye sab chodo tum yaha..

purvi. - ha vo mansi or mein hue the shopping ke liye.. or tum..

abhi - mein daya ke sath aya tha.. if u don't mind hum dono sath beth kar wait kar lete ha..

purvi - kyu nahi

both sat opposite to each other.. waiter came

waiter - appka order..

purvi / abhi - two milk coffee ( both look each other and laugh)..

waiter - sir mam apka name..

abhi - name ?

waiter - sir humari ek speciality ha coffee par name likhne ki..

abhi - abhijeet

purvi - purvi

waiter went

both abhivi started talking..no.. no not both only abhi was talking and purvi was seeing him... soon the waiter come with coffee they shock to see it...

**_so guys kyu shock hongae bataiye ga jarur... and plz review _**


	11. lovely moment

**_hey guys thanks for reviews here is ur small update_**

**_learning pen - wah didi apne review kardiya ab hogi meri achi good night_**

**_guest - thoda thik tha_**

**_mansi - ur welcome_**

**_dhanu - thanks for review ...and i am very very happy that u all like it_**

**_lucky- thanks for review_**

**_abhi - thanks for the reviews_**

**_eman - thanks.. for reviews.._**

**_now all enjoy the next update plz bataiye ga kesa laga_**

purvi/abhi - abhivi?

**_on other side.._**

mansi look at shreya..

mansi - abhivi ?

daya also look at shreya

daya - abhivi..

shreya (irritated) - areh abhijeet or purvi..

mansi and daya made faces.. like oh..

**_here abhijeet call the waiter.._**

abhi - dekhiye lagta ha apne galat coffee dedi ha..

waiter - sir.. humare yaha par couples ka milkar jo naam hota ha coffee par wo hi likha jata ha.. or app dono ki jodi bhi best ha..

abhi - dkehi ye app..

suddenly lights got off..

purvi - lagta ha light chale gai...

voice - ladies.. and gentlemen ajj humare mall ki anniversary ha ajj ek special jodi ko humare taraf se coupan milege yo bhi 60 percent..discount ke or vo couple ajj kar social media par bahut famous ha.. or ye raha vo. couple..

soon a pic came on projector it was the same pic of abhivi.. purvi shocked... abhi was also shocked

voice - or ye couple ajj bhi humare bhich ha..

and the spot light fall on abhijeet..

all clapped...

the announcer.. came near them..

annoucer - big hands for the couple guys.. and he made them hold the coupons...

abb is pyare couple ko hume ese nahi jane desakte.. toh mr. and mrs.. kyu na ek romantic dance... or gana hojae mr. abhijeet ke gale se..

abhi - dekhiye.. ye meri.. (but clapping were to loud)..

purvi - dekhiye inhe gana nahi ata..

abhi nodded with fake smile..

annoucer - areh toh hum konsa ar rehman ha... koi baat. nahi..

(and he drag abhijeet on stage..)

purvi look at him..

purvi (pov) - ga loge mere liye?..

abhi just. smile..

abhi (pov) - yehi acha moka ha beta purvi ko apni jindagi mein uski kimat batane ka..

annoucer - lights off.

lights off. the spot light fall on abhijeet..

abhi Ye jo halka halka suroor hai

(pointed at purvi.. purvi was senseless)

Tere ishq ka hi fitoor hai

Maine jo likha tha mita dihai

Aur tujhko apna Khuda kiya

**_abhi came near purvi and bend down on his knees and bow his head.. _**

Ye jo halka halka suroor hai

Tune kuch kiya to zaroor hai

Jis din se tu hai dikha piya

Maine saans lena bhula diya

**_he forward his hand purvi hold that hand softly both got up.. abhi put one hand on her waist and other hand in her hand.. _**

Jism se rooh ka

Ik safar ho tum

Aakhiri saans mein

Ik umar ho tum

**_(he rolled her)_**

Duniya ki bheed mein

Mujhko bas tu dikhe

Kya main tumko dikhu

Kaho naa tum

Ye jo halka halka suroor hai

Kuch ishq sa toh zaroor hai

Maine jagna sona bhula diya

Mujhe kya se kya hai banaa diya

Tu mere khoon mein

Beh raha hai kahin

Tu mere khwaab mein

Jag raha hai kahin

Meri har baat mein

Bas tera zikr hai

Kuch mere baare mein

Kaho na tum

**_purvi started going but abhi hold her hand from hand she turn and saw abhi.. _**

Ye jo halka halka suroor hai

Tere ishq ka hi fitoor hai

Maine jo likha tha mita diya

Aur tujhko apna Khuda kiya

Kisi ne naa kiya hai

Jaisa ishq tera mera

Main daudta aata hoon

Koi naam le jo tera

Kisi ne na kiya hai

Jaisa ishq tera mera

Mere ghamon ki raat ka

Tu ujla savera (x2)

Rehne do na nashe mein

Tum phero na nazar

Halka sa hi aaya haihaiii

Abhi chaahat ka asar

Kisi ne na kiya hai

Jaisa ishq tera mera

Main daudta aata hoon

Koi naam le jo tera

Kisi ne na kiya hai

Jaisa ishq tera mera

Mere ghamon ki raat ka

Tu ujla savera…

**_all clapped but abhivi was still lost.._**

**_on other side.. _**

mansi - guys chalo unke pass.. but she got no answer..

she turned and saw.. the couple..shreya was going to fall but daya save her.. by holding her waist mansi.. patted her head..

mansi - hey bhagwaan galat time par inka eyelock hota ha...

ahe went near them and snapped her fingers in front. there eyes.. both came out from eyelock.. daya left shreya.. shreya fall on floor

shreya - ouchh...

daya bite his tounge and instantly picked her..

daya - i am sorry...

mansi - agar appka hogaya to plz chaliye unke pass..

shreya - chalo..

trio went near them.. abhivi was still in eyelock... daya shake abhi.. abhi jerk and came out of thoughts..

daya - kya hua..

abhi - kya..

daya - ye kya tha.. (abhivi become red )

abhi -k... k.. kuch nahi tera kaam hogaya na.. toh chal abb..

(and in shyness he drag daya and went)..

shreya (to purvi) - or app

purvi - kuch nahi.. (for changing topic) mansi ye dekh coupons..

mansi - ye kaha se ae..

purvi - bus agae ab chalo..

**_and she drag them.._**

**_at night_**

**_pradyuman called.. salukhe and its family.. for.. dinner.. all were on the table.._**

acp - yarr kal rakshabandhan ha...

dr. s - areh ha.. (to shreya) shreya abhijeet ke liye rakhi li na...

shreya - ha dad leli..

acp - yarr salukhe purvi itne salo baad ai ha.. london se or mein chahta hu ki purvi ko bhi iss ghar ka sadasy..bane..

purvi little felt happy and excited listening that..

dr. s - matlab..

acp - dekh salukhe.. purvi meri beti jesi ha.. toh iska matlab mere bete daya or abhijeet iske kuch lage.. toh kyu na kal purvi in dono ko rakhi bandhe..

(abhi was drinking water he started coughing purvi was shocked.. daya ran near abhi and patted his back)

daya (teasingly) - kya hua boss.. rakhi bandhne ki baat se tumhari hawa kyu tight hogai.. (pov) kyu boss kesa laga jatka..

abhi (pov) - dekh lu ga tujhe..

purvi (trying to convince) - u.. u.. uncle.. shreya to abhijeet toh bandh rahi ha.. toh mein daya jiju ko bandh du gi na..abhi toh mera acha dost ha..

acp - beta kisne kaha ha dost bhai nahi ho sakte..

purvi (tensly pov) - ab inhe kese samjhu.. dost bhaiya ho sakte ha leikn saiya kabhi bhaiya nahi bansakta..

abhi (trying to cover) - d.. dad.. shreya ha na meri jeb khali karane ke liye.. purvi daya ki jeb khali kar wa legi or uski bhi wese jeb bhari rehti ha..

daya - shreya dekho tumhara bhai kya keh raha ha..

shreya - (angrily) abhijeet mein pocket khali kar vati hu...

abhi (with fake smile) - mene esa kab kaha...

daya (instantly.).- abhi

abhi looked at daya angrily.. but daya teased him with smile..

daya (pov) - kyu bachu pasa paltne ja rahe the..

abhi (pov) - iska badla zarur lu ga mein...

acp - thik ha toh ye fasla hota ha.. purvi abhijeet ko rakhi bandhe gi..

purvi and abhabhijeet looked other with tense face

abhivi (pov) - ab hum kya kare..

abhi ( pov) - idea mein kal jaldi chala jauga beuro..

acp - acha mein tumlogo ko ek baat batana bhul gaya.. vo ye ki.. kal beuro ki chuti ha or bahar carfue bhi hoga.. toh koi ghar se na nikle

abhivi again shocked..

abhivi - (pov) ab toh paka gae...

abhi (pov) - duniya ka pehla esa pati hau ga jo apni hone wali biwi ko biwi ki bajae behen banae ga.. hey bhagwaan rasta dikha..

purvi (pov) - hey bhagwaan ye kya.. ha.. jinko saiya bana tha use hi bhaiya banau...

daya (pov) - ab dekhta hu kese bachate ho is problem se apne apko...


	12. rakshabandhan

**_hey guys i am back dhanu - i like ur idea mene vo bhi use kiya ha_****_thanku - mansi , a learning pen, abhi , lucky for liking this story love u all now enjoy..._****_at morning._**

purvi enter in the house with thali..

purvi - abhijeet.. abhijeet kaha ho tum dekho mein rakhi bandhne ai hu tumhe..

daya - ye rah purvi tumhara abhijeet bhaiya..

(daya came out from room lifting abhi from waist)..

abhi - daya mat kar mere bhai rehem kar.. daya nahi plz yarra..

(and he bite on dayag

daya - ouchhh.. mean time abhi ran and hug the pillar tightly..

all came near them and started seprating abhi from pillar..

daya - abhi bachpana chod or rakhi bandhwa..

abhi - daya plz nahi bandhwani mujhe rakhi..

purvi (innocently) - kyu mein itne pyar se lekar ai hu..

acp - daya abhijeet ese nahi mane ga.. apni trick istemal karo..

abhi - daya nahi

but daya strated tickling his stomach due to laughe he left the.. pillar on knowning this... he instantly put his hands in pockets..

daya - abhi hath nikaloo..

abhi - nahi mein nahi nikalu ga tum mujhe rakhi bandhwao ge..

shreya - daya dewar ji ese nahi manage..

purvi ek kaam kijiye na.. daya jiju apo hath nikaliye or acp uncle app inhe. pakdiye..

daya - good idea..

daya started taking out abhi's hands from pocket but.. he was shaking his body continusly.. so acp hold him from back .. daya forward his hand front.. abhi was saying nahi plz nahi.. with closed eyes soon the rakhi touch his wrist..

abhi - nahhhiiiii..

he opens eyes and sat with jerk and was breathing heavily he saw surroundings it was his room he saw clock striking 3 a. m

abhi - shukar ha sapna tha.. lekin Log kehte ha subha ka sapna sach hota ha.. nahi ye sapna sach nahi hone chaiye.. mujhe kal purvi or pariwaar se door rehna hoga.. ha yehi sahi ha..

**_at morning.._**

all were running here and there..

shreya (shouting) - dewari ji kha ha app..

daya (shouting) - abhijeet abhijeet..

acp coming near

acp - mila kahi..

daya - nahi dad or purvi..

dr. s - nahi vo bhi nahi..

vrinda - lekin gae kaha vo..

daya (pov) - yeh abhijeet gaya kaha..koi baat nahi chahe tu kitna chuple lekin aj iss parr ya us parr...

acp - esa karo call karke dekho use..

mansi tried to call

mansi - phone not reachable aa raha ha

**_on other side_**

abhivi was hiding in store

abhi (irritatedly) - tumhe yehi jagha milne thi chupne ke liye..

purvi - ye baat tum par bhi lagu hoti ha..

suddenly purvi saw a lizzard..ahhh

she instantly hug abhi..

abhi - oho chipkali se itna darti ho..

purvi - mujhse badme puchna jo puchna..pehle ise bhagao..

abhi send the lizard back..

**_after sometime_**

purvi -bahut bhook lag rahi ha yaarrr

abhi - esi baat ha.. (and he started removing his coat)..

purvi closed her eyes and turned her face..

purvi - tumhe sharam nahi ati..

abhi - oh hello pehle dekh toh lo..

purvi turned her face and open the eyes and shock to see.. some tools Bananas in abhijeet's jacket

purvi - areh wah tum toh department store ha tumhare mein..

abhi smiled..

**_team side.._**

shreya - sir kyu na dono ki location trace kare..

daya - koi faida nahi dono ki location ghar par bata rahi ha..

mansi - iska matlab unka phone esi jagha jaha network nahi att ..

all thought something.. and shocked

all - store room..

acp - chalo jaldi

**_on other hand.._**

abhi - ek baat puchu tum mujhe rakhi kyu nahi bandhwana chahti..

purvi - mera reason wahi ha jo tumhara ha..

(abhi shocked.. suddenly door open)..

acp - oho toh tum log yaha ho

shreya - chaliye bhaiya rakhi ka samy ho raha..

abhi (to purvi) - mein tumse rakhi nahi bandhwana chahta..

purvi - same here lekin.. abb kya kare..

abhi - pt usha or hima das ka naam suna ha..

purvi - ha lekin unka kya..

abhi - bus combine karo..

purvi - ok..

abhivi. - go..

abhivi pushed all and started running all started chasing them... they came to.. garden..

abhi - purvi us side..

abhivi ran to different directions.. mansi shreya and vrinda ran after purvi.. and.. daya acp and salukhe ran after abhijeet..

daya - abhi ruk ja

abhi - (shouting) nahi daya or agar mein ruka toh.. tu pita samjhle ab bol kya chahta ha mein ruku.

daya - nahi abhi tu bhaag..

acp (shouted) - daya ye kya bol rahe ho tum humari side ho ki uski...

daya - hey bhagwaan mein toh apne hi jaal mein phasgaya..

and all started running fastly

**_on purvi side_**

mansi - purvi ruk ja mein thak gai hu...

purvi - mansi agar tujhe weight loss karna ha toh mere piche bhaag.. lekin pakadna maat

mansi - ok

shreya. - mansi...ye kya keh rahi ha tu..

vrinda - dekho purvi tum kyu abhijeet ko rakhi nahi bandhna chahti..

purvi - ye karan mansi or.. shreya janti ha..

**_on other side.._**

now it was enough to tolerate for acp.. he stop..

acp (shouted) - basssss... (all stopped and place and gulped saliva in fear)

acp. - ab bahut hua.. abhijeet purvi yaha ao..

abhivi came near with there head down..

acp - ab bato kyu nahi bandhwa rahe rakhi..

abhivi was silent..

acp (shouted) - bolo..

abhi - vo.. mein vo.. vo

purvi - mein i mean hum.. i mean only.. mein..

acp (shouted) - bolo..

abhivi (instantly) - i love abhijeet /purvi..

all shocked infact abhivi also.. but they didn't show.. there was silent everywhere..

acp brust out laugh which he was hiding soon all started laughing.. abhivi was shocked.. mansi saw that..

mansi - guys tum log abhi tak nahi samjhe areh sab natak tha..

purvi - matlab..

shreya - purvi ye tere jiju ka plan tha taki tum sabhi ke samne ek dusre ko ye keh sako..

abhivi shocked..

daya - kyu abhi laga na jhataka akele akele halwa khane ka..

abhi - tu pitga mota.. (daya fear) lekin ajj mere iss mote ne sahi kaam kiya ha islea di tujhe maffi..

(purvi felt shy)..

acp - areh koi humari bhi rai manglo ki hume ye manjhoor ha ki nahi..

dr. s - bhai meri dusri beti tumhare ghar ki bahu bane mujhe koi problem nahi..

acp - lekin mujhe ha.. (all looked at him).. salukhe mein purvi ko bahu nahi ek beti ke roop mein rakhna chahta hu.. vrinda kya tumhe majoor ha ek or beti..

vrinda - areh jab dekha tha tabse meri haa thi..

acp - chalo fir kal shagun ceremony ha.. toh.. kyuna.. kal indono ki sagai bhi karde..

daya - dad shubh kaam mein deri kyu.. kyu abhi..

abhivi smile shyly..

shreya (teasingly) - ab pata chala purvi..

purvi - shreya..

dr. s - esa karo bacho ajj shopping..karao..

daya (instantly) - ha chalo shreya chale..

abhi - oh hello sagaii humari ha.. or shopping akele tum or shreya...dekho muma

vrinda - daya abhijeet or purvi ko bhi lekar ja..

daya (irritated) - thik ha chalo

purvi - jiju.. esa kijiye ap shreya ko lekar jaiye.. abhijeet or mein bike par ajae ge..

shreya - ha ha.. abhijeet ko hug karke bethne ka ach moka ha..

(abhivi blush on that all laughed )

mansi - ke minute jane se pehle abhijeet - daya sir app rakhi toh bandhwa lijiye..

daya - ha abhi purvi se rakhi toh bandhwao.. (abhi looked at him) i mean shreya or mansi se.. or purvi tum mere bandho (to abhi) ab khush..

**_so kesa laga story abji without twist ha lekin meri story without twist not possible... so stay alert and keep reviewing _**


	13. turning point

**_guys.. is chapter ha bahut bada twist guys is chapter mein jo do bache ha.. wo dono adopted ha by duo_**

**_thanku abhi, dhanu, shweta emaan for review...hope apko ye chapter bhi acha lage.._**

purvi and shreya came down in lehga duo saw them and lost..

abhi -Nachne too pehlan hoka deyage

sabna nu ikk mauka deyage

ikk sone da koka deyage purse prada naa~aal

**_(he came near purvi) _**

Tennu dil vi deyage, Oh tennu dil vi deyange

Nache tey sadde naal, Tennu dil vi deyange, Tennu dil vi deya~ange,

**_daya came near shreya.. _**

daya -Kone ch' khadi di main fa layuga baanh

nachu hatth rakh lakk tey

jaan k mai tere ch' aake vajjna

sirr te scotch rakh ke-e**_abhi touch purvi's earings and one hand was on her waist_**

abhi -Das lakh de tennu jhumke dayuga

chummke vekh k thumke dayuga

karne mai touch tere baal

duo -Tennu dil vi deyage, Oh tennu dil vi deyange

Nache tey sadde naal, Tennu dil vi deyange, Tennu dil vi deya~ange,

daya -Tennu laike dene saath suit soniye

satto laike dene kaale rang de ni

baala tereya nu tu sambhal mere kolo

lagde aa boote mennu bhang de ni

abhi -ikk tennu high heel deyage

Rihana wala feel, Rihana vali feel deyange

Badlagey teri cha~al,

duo -Tennu dil vi deyage, Oh tennu dil vi deyange

Nache tey sadde naal, Tennu dil vi deyange, Tennu dil vi deya~ange…

all clapped but someone was burning with jelous..

anita - yeh pariwarr alag hona chahiye nahi toh property humari nahi ho pae gi..

**_suddenly acp came on stage.._**acp - suniye sab log ajj mein bahut khush hu.. or app jante ha ki mera bada beta abhijeet.. ek kabil senior inspector ha.. islea ajj mein use ek or duty sonfne jaa raha hu.. or woh ye ha ki.. aj se 9 mahine ke baad acp ki kursi.. mei abhijeet ko sonf du ga.. yani abb abhijeet ab senior inspector nahi balki acp abhijeet kehlae ga.. all clapped daya lift abhijeet.. in happiness

abhi - ek minute daya..

daya make him land down..

abhi (to acp) - mein apse akele mein baat karna chata hu..

abhi and acp went.. aside..

abhi - dad ajj mein jo hu sirf apki wajha se pata nahi mein apka kese shukriya karu.. lekin ek or cheez mangna chahta hu..

acp - kya beta..

abhi - dad appka pura naam toh shivaji pradyuman ha. apne apni family ko shaan dene. ke liye.. apne surname ko acp ke sath.. lagaya.. islea mein bhi ye hi karna chahta hu mein apna nahi pure pradyuman family ko desh meim. smman du.. plz dad

acp (smile) - ok..

abhi touch acp's feet. and hug him..

anita. was seeing that..

anita - bahut pyar karte ho na apne pariwaar se.. ab dekhna ye pariwar hi.. tumhe.. dhake marke tumhe nikale ga..

anita - or mera beta senior inspector suraj banega is ghar ka wariss.. **_next day_**in car..

daya (in call) - ha shreya pata ha raat ko.. show.. ek minute he stop the car.. abhijeet tum.. ahhh...

**_on other side.._**shreya - hello.. daya..

voice - daya toh gaya.. ab sari property meri.. (shreya shocked to listen that.. voice)

shreya (shockingly whispered) - abhijeet..

**_after sometime.._**abhivi enter in side the hospital..

and saw family and ran..towards them..

abhi came near acp..

abhi - dad daya.. but he stopped after receiving a hard slap.. he touched his cheeks...

acp - matlab lo mere bete ka naam apni zuban se..

nani - shivaji..

acp - nahi.. maa...

anita - dekha virnda mein kehti thi.. na ki khooni ka beta khoni hi hosakta ha..

purvi - app kehna kya chahti ha...

acp - hum ye kehna chahte ha ki daya ka accident abhijeet ne karwaya ha... (abhi shocked)..

(vrinda came near abhi and hold his collar)

vrinda (crying) - agar property hi chahiye thi toh mujhe boldeta.. daya ko maut mein kya dalne ki.. kya jarurat thi..

purvi - nahi aunty abhijeet kabhi bhi sapne mein soch nahi skata.. daya jiju marne ka..

nani - purvi sahi keh rahi ha.. shivaji..

anita - maa ji paisa sab kuch badal deta ha..

salukhe - or purvi tum bhi wapis challo mujhe us insan ke sath rishta nahi karna... jo property ke liye apne bhai ko hi mare..

purvi hold abhijeet's arm..

purvi - nahi papa mein kahi nahi jaugi..

abhi - purvi plz..

purvi - nahi abhijeet mein janti ho tum begunah ho..

soon doctor came..

dr. - app mese abhijeet kon ha..

abhi - mein..

dr. - patient apko bula raha ha..

listening that.. abhi ran inside all also enter..

abhi came near daya..

abhi - kese ho daya..

daya (tearly) - abhi tumhe mujhse zayada paiso se pyar ha.. toh pehle kyu nahi bolo..

abhi shocked to listen that.. suddenly daya got unconscious..

dr. - dekhiye plz humne inhe sudectives diye ha.. he is not condition to speak..

dr. send them outside..

abhi - dr kya mein..

acp - nahi abhijeet...

abhi looked at acp..

acp **_\- chale jao yaha se.. tum jese criminal humare khandan ka hissa nahi bansakte.._**

abhi (low tone) - thik ha dad jesa app kehe..

nani - pradyuman tu pagal hogaya kaha jae ge vo..

vrinda - nahi maa ye mere bache ki halat ka jimedar ha.. ise yaha se jana hoga..

abhi - dad mom.. mein chale jauga.. yaha se door or kabhi lotkar nahi auga appne mere liye jo bhi kiya uska liye thanku..

(he started going but stop.. he stop and went near vrinda vrinda turned her face.. abhi touched her feet and went near acp who was having back towards him.. he touched his feet and started going)..

purvi - ruko abhijeet..

abhi stop purvi ran and came near him and hold his hand..

purvi - ab chlo.. ek nai jindagi ki shurwat kare ge..

**_after 10 years... _**

a handsome man was sitting near nani on bed..

nani - uske baad vo dono kabh bhi nahi abhishek tumhare papa daya ko bhi jail mein phasa diya.. sab ka ye kehna ha ki daya ne.. hi undercover cop ke naam de diye islea use umar kaid hogai.. tumhari maa shreya bhi isi gum mein jee rahi ha.. tumhe hostel se laya gaya taki daya or shreya ka maan laga rahe.. islea tumhe dhruv se abhishek naam dediya kyuki tumhari shakal or harkate usse milti ha.. lekin daya... ka abhi.. daya ka hi ha.. vo kisi or ko kabhi abhi kehke. nahi bulata...

abhishek - badi nani dadu dadi kaha ha..

nani - beta tumhari dadi ye sadma.. nahi jhel pai vo chale gai.. jab suraj ne.. ghar lene ke liye ek mukadma chalaya.. toh hum har gae shivaji.. bhi bahut shant hogaya vo violent hogaya tha issi liye use asylum bhejna pada...

abhishek - lekin nani bade papa ne mujhe kyu nahi bataya jab vo mujhse milne ae the..

nani - kya yo aya tha..

abhishek - ha nani..

**_flashback_**

**_in hostel.._**

**_garden.._**

a small kid was crying..

dhruv - app kyu jaa rahe ha bade papa..

abhi - dhruv...dekho beta rote nahi.. u are good kid hmm.. tumhe sab ko sambhalna ha.. hmm..

dhruv - lekin app siya ko mat lekar jaiye.. plz.. vo meri bahut achi dost ha

abhi - dekho beta.. siya ka mere ilawwa koi nahi.. samjho kon kare ga uski parwarish..

dhruv - thik ha bade papa lekin.. kya mein.. akhri baar usse milsakta.. hu

abhi - jao milo..

**_dhruv.. siya side.._**

both were cried..

dhruv - kya tum nahi ruk sakti..

siya - nahi dhruv mere liye sirf abhijeet uncle ha.. iss duniya mein mere maa baap bhi chale gae ha..

dhruv - mujhe bhoolo gi toh nahi..

siya - tujh jese mote ko kon bhool sakta ha..

dhruv - siyaaa..

voice - siyaa chalo jaldi..

siya - aa rahi hu...uncle..

she got up but dhruv hold her hand from back..

dhruv - ek akhri baar plz...

siya - ok..

siya -Zamanat ho nahi sakti

shanivar ko itvar ko ...

dhruv -main kisi ko chhod nahi sakta, na dost ko na yaar ko..

both hig each other..

**_flashback end_**

abhishek - vo humari akhri mulakat thi nani.. kya app janti ha vo kaha ha..

nani - nahi beta.. mene unke sath mansi ko bhi bheja tha.. bus thode din tak uske sath contact hua usne bataya tha ki unhone shaadi karli ha.. uske baad koi contact nahi raha.. lekin ha.. shayad.. niharika bata de mansi ki bahut achi dost ha vo

abhishek (pov) - ab toh bade papa or papa ka milan karwana hi hoga...

**_so guys age story kabhi khushi kabhi gum jesi ha.. toh should i write... _**


	14. abhi and family

**_sorry guys ye story mene fata fat likhi ha nein apko apke reviews ke reply ka dugi.. actually i was busy with my monday exam sorry_**

**_the door knocks.._**

a girl open.. and saw a boy

girl - (shock) abhi jiju nahi vo toh... lekin thodi bahut same shakal ha...

abhishek -niharika..

niharika - ji

abhishek - dhruv...

niharika - (shocked and sweatly) d.. d... d.. dhruv... kon dhruv.. sorry but i don't know (she was going to close but abhishek stop it)..

abhishek - mansi didi kaha ha..

niharika - i don't know

abhishek - main bade papa jese dikhta nahi.. ukne jesa gusa bhi dikhata hu..

niharika gulped in fear...

abhishek - ab bata o kaha ha vo..

niharika sighted..

niharika - canada mein ha wo or unka ek 5 saal ka beta bhi ha dhruv.. arjun naam ha uska...

abhishek (happily) - matlab mera chota bhai.. ab toh use milna hi hoga..

**_in Canada_****_a girl was doing the prayer in front of the god... she was in pink saree open hair.._**

girl - Om Bhur Bhuvah Swaha,

Om Tat Savitur Varenyam

Bhargo Devasya Dhimahi,

Dhiyo Yo Nah Pracho Dayateh

Om Bhur Bhuvah Swaha,

Om Tat Savitur Varenyam

Bhargo Devasya Dhimahi,

Dhiyo Yo Nah Pracho Daya

**_a girl came with pillow and sleepy look.. _**

girl - kya yarr purvi kya milta tujhe subha subha..ye shor karke..

purvi - mansi mein shor nahi arti karti hu taki... ghar par shanti bane rahe..

mansi (Mummring) - vo toh agar tum or jiju ladho na toh kabhi esa naho..

purvi - tumne kuch kaha...

mansi - tumne kuch suna..

purvi - nahi..

mansi - toh mene kuch nahi kaha.. vese jiju kaha ha..

purvi - tumhre jiju.. abhi bhi ghode bech rahe honge.. unhe uthana hoga... ( shouted) abhijeet arjun ab uth jao..

mansi closed her ears**_on a bed_**

1 person was sleeping on large bed... with child.. listening the shout person.. fall down from bed.. listening the voice of falling child also got up..

arjun - dady again..

abhi - beta kya karu tumhari maa chilati hi itna ha.. (he removed the cotton balls the son also removed and passed him..)

abhi (irritated) - dekha earbuds lagae the tabhi sun raha tha

(suddenly the arlam ring.. he become irritated and throw towards the window.. suddenly both heard car beeping sound.. and dog bark).. (both patted there head)

arjun - dady u again broke the window of car.. of mrs. briganza..

abhi - oh no..

arjun - app kab utroge..

abhi (confused) - utroge? beta bed se toh mein kabka utargaya hu..

voice - iske kehne ka matlab ha sudharo ge..

both father and son turned and saw.. purvi.. and mansi sleeping hugging pillow and her head was attached with.. door..

purvi - mein kitni awaje laga rahi hu.. tum kab sudhro ge.. mansi tu hi samjha.. inhe..

but she received only snoring sound she turned and found.. mansi sleeping.. she stepped her foot..

arjun - daddy masi toh gai..

abhi - beta earbuds (and he gave the cotton buds again.. both wear it and closed there ears with.. hands also)

purvi (in mansi ears shouted) - mansi..

mansi.. falls down with that shout..

purvi - agar tum ab.. soi toh mijhse..

(suddenly the bell rang..)

purvi - ab kon hoga.. (and she went down)..

mansi - jiju kese jhelta ho..

arjun - mein batu mansi..masi..

mansi - ha beta tuhi bolde

arjun - humesha breakfast ke doran, lunch ke doran or dinner time one word sorry...

mansi nodded in disappointment..

mansi - wese itni subha kon hoga..

father and son saw each other with shock..

abhi /arjun - oh no mrs. bringanza bhagoo..

both ran down mansi was confused...

**_downside_**

**_a girl of 30's was scolding purvi_**

mrs. briganza - purvi ur son had broke.. my cars glass again..

purvi (pov) - toh tujhe car bhi yehi lagani ha..

soon abhijeet came down..

abhi - hey guys wats going on..

bringanza looked at abhijeet who was in white t shirt nad blue trousers with lustirious.. smile

purvi - apke bete ne phirse car ka sheesha tod diya..

arjun shock..

arjun - mom i (but abhi kept hand on his mouth)..

abhi - very bad aru.. (Mummring) chup kare mere baap mujhe phase ga..

abhi went near bringanza and took out the.. money.. and gave to him bringanza. pulled him near..

bringanza - no money.. i want to gave a good news.. to u my husband is not today at home.. so tonight.. can u gave company

purvi pulled abhijeet..back

purvi (fake smile) - sorry mrs. briganzza he is busy tonight.. u just take this money and repair the broken mirror and she gave her money briganzza look briganzza.. came tool the money.. she went near abhijeet and kiss.. on his cheeks.. purvi looked at abhi angrily... mansi and arjun tried to hide there laugh

bringanza (to abhi in lustrious way) - bye..

and she went abhi also.. waved her.. back.. suddenly he felt pull in his ear..

abhi - ouch chodo na purvi..

purvi - kuch jayada chipak rahe the app..

abhi - mein nahi vo thi ..areha chipak ne se yadd ava.. or wese bhi ye fashion ha so chill chipku kaha ha..

purvi - chipku

mansi (eating apple )- siya..

purvi - wo ready ho rahi ha apne room mein..

**_in a room_**

all room was pick and having posters.. a girl was sleeping.. she turned suddenly radio turn on

radio -Kicki lakki chiki lakk chum

Kicki lakki chiki lakk chiki chum

Kicki lakki chiki lakk chum

Ooii ooii ooii.

(she got up and tore the pillow the feathers of pillow came out)

Hawa hawai.Hey.

Ooii ooii ooii Hey.

**_(she went in bathroom and soon came out in towel and wet hairs took the hair dryer) _**

girl -Main khwabon ki shehzadi

Main hoon har dil pe chhaai

Hey.

Main khwabon ki shehzadi

Main hoon har dil pe chhaai

Baadal hai meri zulfein

Bijli meri angdaai

Hey.

Bijli giraane main hoon aayi

Bijli giraane main hoon aayi

Kehte hain mujhko

Hawa hawai.hawa wwa.

Hey.

**_(she went to the wardrobe and took her clothes)_**

Hawa hawai, hawa hawai

Hawa hawai, hawa hawai

Hawa hawai, hawa hawai

Hawa hawai, hawa hawai

Hey.

Ooii ooii ooii.

Ooii ooii ooii.

C'mon c'mon.

Ooii ooii ooii.

Ooii ooii ooii.

Laayi rangeen afsaane

Tu bhi sun le deewane

Aa dil mein halchal kar doon

Aa tujhko pagal kar doon

Sagar se moti chheenu

Deepak se jyoti chheenu

Patthar se aag laga loon

Seene se raaz chura loon

Haan chura loon

Haan chura loon

Haan haan chura loon.

**_(she looked in mirror by making a pose like model.. she was in short.. and top.. with bare waist.. she.. she was having curly hairs.. beautiful eyes.. guys u can imagine tarrika) _**

Jeenu jo tumne baat chhupaai

Jaanu jo tumne baat chhupaai

Kehte hain mujhko

Hawa hawai.hawa awa.

Hey.

Hawa hawai, hawa hawai

Hawa hawai, hawa hawai

Hawa hawai, hawa hawai.

Hey.

Kicki lakki chiki lakk chum

Kicki lakki chiki lakk chiki chum

Kicki lakki chiki lakk chum

Kicki lakk.

Chiki lakk chum

Chiki lakki chik chum

Chiki lakk chum

Chiki lakk chum

Hey.

Soorat hi maine aisi paayi

O Soorat hi maine aisi paayi

Kehte hain mujhko

Hawa hawai.hawa wa.

Hey.

Hawa hawai, hawa hawaii

Hawa hawai, hawa hawaii

Hawa hawai, hawa hawaii

she went outside

**_in hall_**

abhi was doing pushups and arjun was on.. the top of him suddenly he saw nakked legs his hands slipped he fall..

siya - offo akdu uncle..

abhi instantly got up..

abhi - yeh kya ha shiya jeans kaha ha tumhari..

siya rolled her arm around abhi's neck...

abhi - hey dur raho dur.. (to mansi and purvi) tum log samjati.. kyu nahi..

mansi and purvi look at each other..

mansi /purvi - abhijeet this is fashion so just chill..

arjun - u are looking hot didi..

abhi (irritated) - sab mile hue ha.. (he took his coat and went)..

all laughed..

.


	15. meet (08-25 10:50:58)

**_hey guys thanks for review i know kabhi khushi kabhi gum wala chal raha uske liye sorry_**

**_thanku mansi, ananya,abhiii,sachin's fan, gautam 1, emaan for reviews_**

**_guest -. next generation ke liye ha bhi or na bhi.._**

**_guest - i will try_**

**_missing dhanu, priya , jiya_****_now enjoy _****_in home_**

abhishek - maa mein studies ke liye canada jana chahta hu..

shreya - Canada?

abhishek - ha maa actually jo stream mein chahta hu.. waha uske experts bahut zayada ha..

shreya - lekin beta tum waha raho ge kaha..

abhishek - mere dost bhi chal.. rahe ha..

voice - bahu jane dona agar wo jana chahta ha..

both turn and saw nani..

shreya - thik ha nani jesa app chahe.. (to abhishek) toh kab ha tumhari flight..

abhishek - aj raat maa..

**_a plane landed on... the airport... abhishek came out.. all girls were looking at him.. _**and expressing wow..

abhishek - hmm.. toh ab mujhe pehle siya ka pata karna hoga.. he opened the facebook.. and search siya he was shocked to see her profile..

abhishek - pata nahi tha itni khoobsurat ha..

**_on other side _**

in college siya enter.. in a car and stopped in mid of the group all boys gathered around him..

boy 1 - hey siya lets have.. picture tonight..

siya - no..

and she moved..

siya - hey park the car.. (and she throw the keys towards boy the boy.. caught it happily)..

soon a new stylish car gate open.. a handsome man.. came out from that..

**_in canteen _**

pooja - hey siya doesn't he look like ur.. uncle abhijeet...

(siya turned and saw the person).

tina - correct he is same handsome and dashing but the problem is of hight.. and complexion

siya was just looking at him only.. abhishek came near them..

abhishek - may i sit here.. till the lecture start..

tina - ya. sure..

abhishek sat opposite to siya.. siya was confused..

abhishek -Zamanat ho nahi sakti

shanivar ko itvar ko ...

main kisi ko chhod nahi sakta, na dost ko na yaar ko..

**_siya felt a huge shock.._**

siya (tearly) - dhruv..

abhishek - siya..

siya - lekin tum yaha.. i mean kese..

abhishek told everything...

siya - lekin ye possible nahi ha.. abhijeet uncle shayad mane na..

abhishek - plz ek baar try karo tum.. plz..

siya - ok lekin ek shart par..

abhishek - what..

siya - (dreamy tone) lets have date tonight..

abhishek look at.. surrounding and saw everyone was stop and looking them...

abhishek - no

abhishek got up and went.. siya angrily hit the foot on floor..

**_at home.._**

abhijeet was sitting on chair and reading..

and purvi, siya and mansi were standing

abhi (determined) - no..

siya - par dad he is nice man.. (to purvi) aunty bahut sanskari ha vo.. or india se.. ha..

purvi (happily) - really (to abhi ) jeet ane dona use..

abhi - nahi..dekho purvi ye ghar ha dharamshala nahi.. ki jo bhi sanskari or hindustani ho use mein yaha rehne du.. areha ghar par jawan bachi ha.. sali ha.. or tum..

siya - uncle plz ha.. vo tina ka bhai ha.. plz.. usne kaha hai ki kuch dino ke liye.. vo yaha.. rahe ga fir vo use settle karde ge..

abhi (sighted) - thik ha

(siya become happy) lekin uska police verification chahiye..

purvi - vese naam kya ha.. uska..

siya (instantly) - dhruv..

abhi instantly look at her..

siya - i.. i.. mean dhruv sharma from gujrat..

abhi got up..

abhi - thik ha.. leao use..

siya - koi zarurat nahi ha..

mansi (instantly) - areh abhi toh itna request kar rahi. thi... ab ese kar rahi ha..

siya - meri baat toh sunliya karo app.. mere kehne ka matlab ha use bulane ki zarurat nahi.. (towards door) ajao..

(a boy enter inside..all shocked without abhijeet)..

mansi - iski shakal toh jiju se kafi milti ha..

abhishek the gulp down saliva of ocwardness ..

**_(guys mein abb dhruv use karu gi taki apko confusion na ho) _**

purvi - lekin harkate nahi...

abhi (to dhruv) - police verification.. plz..

dhruv gave some paper to him.. abhi check the papers and gave him back..

abhi - thik ha rehlo.. lekin agar iss ghar ka koi bhi niyam todha toh mujhse bura koi nahi hoga..

dhruv - j.. jj... ji..

purvi (to abhi) - ab agar apka investigation pura hogaya.. toh dinner karle.. (to dhruv) ao tumbhi dinner karlo..

dhruv - ji.. ji..

he was going to sit between mansi and siya..

abhi - oh hello waha nahi yaha betho..

dhruv - j.. ji...

(went and sat near abhijeet he took the napkin and strated cleaning his face he stop after receiving an hard glance from abhi )

dhruv - wo.. wo.. lagta ha ac kharab ha apka..

abhi - ac thik ha lekin tumhari tabiyat thik nahi lagrahi.. itna. paseena kyu aa raha ha tumhe..

siya (instantly) - kya akdoo uncle app phir shuru hagae... chup chap khane khaiye..

voice - papa...

all turned and saw child.. arjun.. dhruv was seeing with shock..

dhruv (pov) - ek dum dad jesa lagta ha..

he went to flashback his last meet with his father...

**_flashback_**

**_kal likhugi chale ga i know boring tha... but plz kal exam ha toh zayada nahi likh pa rahi hu... sorry_**


	16. flash back

**_hey guys here is todays upadte thanks for ur reviews and love...abhi, gautam, emaan_**

**_mansi - thanks for wishing_**

**_missing my old reviewers.._**

dhruv lost in flashback..

**_in jail.._**

daya was behind the bar.. and sitting

voice - dad..

daya saw up and become angry..

daya (angry) - tum.. tum yaha kya kar rahe ho kyu ae ho yaha dhruv..

dhruv - app mere dad ha kya fir bhi mein milne nahi aa sakta..

daya - nahi.. mene nahi chahta ki koi ye kahe ki tum ek gadar ke bete ho.. isse pehle ye news phele mein kehta hu chale jao yaha se.. just go..

dhruv - dad mein Canada jana chahta hu padhne keliye..

daya (angrily) - chahe canada jao.. chahe bhad mein jao.. mujhe koi fark nahi padta.. bus yaha mat ao..

**_flashback_****_over_**

dhruv (pov) - pehle toh kabhi door jane hi nahi dete the.. bording bhejne waqt bhi kitna roe the lekin ajj apne hi mooh se boldiyaboldiya. .chale jao koi fark nahi padta..

abhi saw dhruv smile sadly..

abhi - tum ajeeb ho..

dhruv look at him.. with confusion..

abhi - kabhi tum darte ho kabhi haste ho.. toh kabhi..nervous hote ho.. kya chal kya raha he tumhe dimag mein..

dhruv (sadly) - vo kuch nahi.. pariwarr ki yadd agai..

siya hold his hand..

siya - don't worry dhruv ye tumhara hi priwarr ha...

abhi saw siya hard.. siya instantly left dhruv's hand..

purvi - ha dhruv ise apna hi gar samjho..

dhruv (pov) - ghar samjhna kya ha hi.. ye sab toh mere ha..

abhi - mere hogaya mein toh chala sone..

purvi - suniye kal.. janmashtmi ha..

abhi - toh...

purvi - toh..

abhi - tohhh

mansi (in arjun 's ear) - tumhare dad phirse bhool gae lagta ha...

purvi also listen that..

purvi stamped her hand on table..

purvi (taunting) - toh app phirse bhool gae lagta ha..

abhi gulped the saliva with fear.. dhruv was shocked.. he looked at siya, mansi and arjun was trying to hide there laugh...

abhi (pov)- hey bhagwaan mein toh bhool gaya.. ki kya ha kal..

mansi (adding ghee) - purvi lagta ha jiju fir bhool gae.. kal apke dost ke.. ghar janmashtmi celebration ha..

purvi was glaring abhi hard..

abhi (in fear) - a.. a.. areh kisne bola mein bhool gaya.. mein janta hu.. ki kal purvi ki saheli ke ghar janamashtmi celebration ha..

siya - toh ye bhi bata dijiye ki konsi dost ke ghar..

abhi - p... p.. pooja.. ke ghar.. (abhi saw purvi 's anger become more)

siya (add more fire) -tch.. tch.. tch.. uncle.. celebration pooja ke nahi archna ke ghar ha..

abhi (trying to change) - areh mein bhi toh ye keh raha tha ki celebration pooja ke ghar nahi archna ke ghar ha..

arjun - acha toh ye bata dijiye dad ki kitne baje ha..

abhi (pov) ek toh ye sab miljate ha toh. meri waat laga dete ha..

dhruv (pov) - pehli baar dekha ha ki ek cid officer dar raha lekin 10 saal hogae ha..kya bade papa mein ab bhi.. cid officer ki quality ha.. ki nahi..

arjun - boliye boliye dad..

dhruv - arjun mein bata hu.. ye function around 8 baje hoga.. kyu uncle.. (he gave wink to abhijeet)..

abhi - a.. ha.. ha..

purvi (shocked) - tumhe kese pata..

dhruv - simple ha krishn ji ka janam 12 baje hua tha.. or guest ko ate ate... around 2 ya 3 ghante.. lagte ha..

siya - wow great..

abhi sat on the chair and took relief..

abhi - uff bachgaya thanks..

dhruv - (in flow) vese ajj pehli barr dekha ke ex cid officer darr raha ha..

abhi (instantly) - tumhe kese pata ki mein cid officer hu..

dhruv stop the bite in mid..

siya - mene bataya..

abhi. - kyu..

siya. - ise warn karne ke liye ki agar kuch ulta pulta kiya toh mere uncle nahi chode ge.. or yese bhi vo ek cid officer bhi.. reh chuke ha..

abhi (to. dhruv) - hmm.. vese biwi ke. samne har koi chuha. ban jata ha.. fir. cahe vo kitna bhi bahadur kyu na ho..

dhruv was shocked with this relpy as he

was thinking that he would not be getting any reply..

**_in room.._**

dhruv was lying on bed seeing a picture was in his hand.. it was pic.. of trio

acp was in mid.. abhi was at right and daya on left..tear felt on that pic ...

dhruv rubbed that with his hand..

dhruv - i promise dadi mein appke parivarr ko firse ek karu ga..or dadu app bhi ab asylum mein zayada der nahi rahe ge...

**_suddenly the door knocks.._**

dhruv - ajao..

suddenly.. siya enter...

dhruv - oh tum..

siya - kyu nahi ha.. sakti..

dhruv - ao..

siya - kya hua.. ro kyu rahe raho..

dhruv - mein kaha.. ro raha hu

siya - ankho se saff pata lag raha ha.. kya baat ha..

dhruv - kuch nahi dadu ki yaad agai...

siya - kyu jane se milne pehle mile nahi..

dhruv - mila na or bataya bhi kyu jaa raha hu..

siya (shock) - really..

dhruv - ha

siya - toh kuch kaha unhone ne..

dhruv - kuch kehte toh acha lagta.. and he started remembering the meet

**_flashback_**

a person was sitting on wheelchair with no expression...

dhruv - dadu mein Canada ja raha hu.. apke bete ko wapiss lane..

(but the face was expressionless dhruv put hand on his hand)..

dhruv - dadu apka parwarr ek hoga dekhna... bus app.. apna ashirwaad dijiye..

(he touched his feet and went)...

**_flashback out.._**

siya - vese uncle keh rahe the ki kal tumbhi chalna raat ko..

dhruv - areh mein kya karu ga..

siya - areh ajao na plz.. (cutely) mere liye..

dhruv - thik ha.. vese ek baat puch.. bade papa dekhne mein toh pehle jese ha lekin kya unka josh... i mean vo hi majaz..

siya - kal dekh lena.. (and she got up and went)

**_so kesa tha hope apko pasand ae... plz.. review _**


	17. revals

**_thanku emaan abhii mansi and gautam for reviews.. now enjoy _**

next morning..

abhi was sitting near car.. with irritated face... he got up angrily...

abhi (angrily) - puviiiii.. mansiii.. ,arjun

all arjun, dhruv, mansi, siya, and purvi came on running..

abhi - meri gari ke charo tyre ajj phirse punchar ha.. or aj ye kaam kisne kiya ha..

mansi and arjun down there head..

mansi - sorry jiju mein hi arjun ko tyre badalna seekha.. rahi thi..

listening this abhijeet started.. crying

abhi - hey bhagwaan tujhe mein hi mila tha konse janam ka badla le raha ha bhagwaan..

siya (to arjun) - lagta ha tere dady gae..

mansi - sorry jiju..

abhi - ab mein office kese jau..

dhruv - mein chodau kya..

siya - ha uncle dhruv chod ae ga..

abhi - thik ha lekin jaldi karo...

**_after sometime_**

**_both went_**

**_in car_**

abhi - hmm tum itne bure bhi nahi ho..

dhruv - app bilkul 10 saalo se badle nahi ha.. (Mummring) bade papa..

abhi - kya kya..

dhruv - kya..

abhi - bade kya..

dhruv - vo.. mein keh raha tha ki app umar me mujhse kafi bade ha lekin lagte.. mujhse 5-6 saal bade ha ..wese iska razz...

abhi - fitness.. vese tum basically mumbai mein kaha se belong karte ho..

dhruv (in flow) - bandra...

abhi looked at him dhruv bite his tounge..

dhruv - i mean bandra ke pass jo malad padta ha waha..

abhi nodded in agreement

abhi - vese ajj ratt ready rehna.. jana ha..

dhruv - lekin mein kya karu ga.. waha.. wo toh ek family function ha..

abhi - toh kya hua u are also the part of my family (dhruv look at him) so be ready..

and abhi got down and went..dhruv open his purse.. and saw the family pic..and kiss..

dhruv - mein jaldi hi auga.. wapiss..

**_at night ._**

purvi, mansi, dhruv, arjun ,siya had already reach to.. destination ladies were in ghaghra..

purvi - dekhadekha mansi itna time hogaya lekin tumhare jiju late lafandar

all turned and saw boys dancing

gokul ki radha oh chali oh chali

oh chali..

**_gokul ki radha oh chali oh chali_**

**_jamana ke tat par kare krishna intezaar we.. _**

abhi jump out from the boys an came front purvi and dhruv shock

dhruv -(pov) ye toh sachme nahi badel

(abhi was in black kurta with colourful jacket and blue pajama )

arjun - go dady

abhi came near purvi...

abhi -Ghunghta utha ke mila le tu akhiyaan

Kehne de kehti hain jo teri sakhiyan

Ghunghta utha ke mila le tu akhiyaan

Kehne de kehti hain jo teri sakhiyan

**_he came near purvi hold her arm and revolve her.. soon the dandiya _**

Yeh preet hai puraani

Main raja aur tu raani

Aa tere mere janmon ke waade

all -Oh Radhe, O Radhe

Oh Radhe Radhe Radhe

Radhe Radhe Radhe

Oh Radhe Radhe Radhe

Tere bina Krishna toh

Lage aadhe aadhe

Radhe Radhe Radhe!

Oh Radhe Radhe Radhe!

Tere bina Krishna toh

Lage aadhe aadhe

Radhe Radhe Radhe!

Oh Radhe Radhe Radhe!

Tere bina Krishna toh

Lage aadhe aadhe

**_siya drag dhruv to join abhivi... abhi smiled and nodded in disappointment_**

dhruv -Poori bhi hai adhoori bhi hai

Hum dono ki kahaani

Poori bhi hai adhoori bhi hai

Hum dono ki kahaani

abhi -Yeh prem toh rahega amar

Kehta hai Jamuna ka paani

Karte hain chalaaki

Ye karke taaka taaki

Haan nain tere nain seedhe saadhe

Oh Radhe, O Radhe

Oh Radhe Radhe Radhe

dhruv / abhi -Radhe Radhe Radhe!

Oh Radhe Radhe Radhe!

Tere bina Krishna toh

Lage aadhe aadhe

Radhe Radhe Radhe!

Oh Radhe Radhe Radhe!

Tere bina Krishna toh

Lage aadhe aadhe

**_soon dhruv phone started ringing he went aside_**

Radhe Radhe Radhe!

Oh Radhe Radhe Radhe!

Tere bina Krishna toh

Lage aadhe aadhe

Radhe Radhe Radhe!

**_aside_**

dhruv -.hello... maa

shreya - beta kya tum kal india wapiss aa sakte ho..

dhruv - kya baat. ha maa..

shreya was silent..

dhruv - boliye na maa kya baat ha.. kya sab thik ha..

shreya - nahi beta nani ki tabiyat bahut kharab ha...(tearly) doctor ne kaha ha unke.. pass same bahut kam ha..

(listning this dhruv closed his eyes.. and tear slips from his eyes)..

sherya - beta kya tum sun rahe ho..

dhruv (contolling) - ji.. ji.. maa mein kal.. kal hi aa raha hu. vapis maa..

(and he cut the call he remembers what his nani said..him before going)

**_beta ek barr apne pote ko dekhlu fir mein chanse sirf marna pasand karu gi.. _**

he felt a touch on his shoulder )

siya - kya baat ha dhruv..

dhruv - siya mein kal sabke sath india jana chahta hu..

siya (shock) - kal lekin abhi toh uncle..

dhruv - ajj raat unhe sachai batani hogi..

voice - kesi Sachai?..

dhruv turn and shock to see mansi and purvi..

purvi - konsi sachai dhruv..

dhruv - vo ku..

siya - dhruv sachai bata do inhe..

dhruv downed his head..

dhruv - aplog plz ghar chaliye mein apko sachai wahi batau ga..

**_at home_**

abhi was sitting at front.. of dhruv on chair and dhruv was sitting with head down.. siya was standing near him and purvi and mansi were standing aside abhi..

abhi - batao dhruv.. kya baat ha.. tum jabse party ke baad se ao ho kuch thik nahi lagrarah kya tum thik ho.. kya tumhara parivaar mein sab thik ha..

dhruv instantly hug.. abhi.. all shocked dhruv brust out crying... he was crying badly unintentionally tears also started getting slipped from abhi's eyes..

abhi - kya baat ha dhruv.. sab.. sab thik toh hai na..

dhruv - ghar wapiss lot ao.. bade papa... (all shocked to listen)..

abhi (Mummring) - ruv..

dhruv - ha bade papa apka ruv apse request plz vapiss ajao plz.. nahi toh sab mar jaege.. dadi bhi chale gai lekin app plz..or door mat raho humse... (and he started crying badly..abhi was deadly shocked listening about vrinda's death)

abhi (tearly) - ruv ye kese hua.. mujhe sab kuch bata plz..

dhruv clean his tears.. rough

dhruv - ye sab apke jane ke kuch saal baad hua.. shuru hua... apke jane ke baad dadu ne.. maa or pa ki shaadi kardi lekin.. utne dhoomdham se nahi jesi honi chahiye thi... fie ek din

**_flashback._**

**_kal padhlena itni bhi kya zaldi ha pehle iss chapter ke liye review toh kar dijiye.. _**


	18. happened after u

**_dhanu teri baat mein dum ha or agar koi Koshish karta ha politely baat karke samjhane ki toh mujhe hurt nahi hota islea ab yaha se movie ka scene band or meri thinking shuru actually mujhe ek idea chahiye tha ki abhijeet jae or vapiss ae toh sab kuch badla hua ho islea vo idea use kiya but ab sab change.._**

**_mansi - sorry yarr but kahani kahi or ja rahi thi.._**

**_emaan gautam lucky.. here is ur update_**

**_thanku guys for reviews ..._**

**_so guys aj mein flashback dikha rahi hu here it is_**

**_in beuro_**

daya was going inside the cabin..

daya - sir ye lijiye case ki report..

suddenly dig enter with dcp.

acp nd daya came outside... all stood up.. and wished..

acp - kya baat ha sir app yaha hume bulalete hum ajate..

dig - baat hi esi ha pradyuman ki hume ana pada..

daya - kya baat ha sir..

dcp - itne bhole mat bano tumhe pata ha ki hum kya baat karne ae ha..

(all shocked)

acp - daya tum jante ho

daya - nahi sir mein nahi janta.. (to dcp) ye app kya bol rahe ha..

dcp - jo sach ha vo bol raha hu..

daya - dekhiye dcp sahab (but he stopped as acp show the hand)..

acp (to dig) - baat kya ha sir..

dig looked at the juniors..

dig - kya hum charo conference room mein jakar batt kare..

acp - sure sir.. (and 4 went to the room lefting juniors confused)

**_in room_**

acp - bataiye sir kya baat ha..

dig - pradyuman tum cobra gang ke bare mein jante ho na..

acp. - sir wo hi gang na jiska ek admi hum sabke bich mein mojud ha or humare hare ek kadam par nazar rakhe hue ha.. or isi karan vo humare hath nahi ae

daya - or nahi vo insan.. pakda gaya ha jo unka khabri ha..

dcp - oh fir toh tum ye bhi jante honge.. ki humare kuch undercover officer unki gang mein kaam kar rahe ha..

daya - yes sir..

dig - toh fir unka razz kyu khola tumne (acp and daya shocked)..

acp - ye app keh rahe ha sir daya esa kyu kare ga..

dcp - paiso ke liye acp..

daya (angrily) - ye galat ha sir.. app cid team ko har bar todne ki Koshish karte ha koi na koi ilzaam laga kar.. apke pass kya saboot ha..

dcp didn't answer his question went near the projector and played video...

**_in vedio_**

daya was taking the money and giving the list.. to a man

man - oh toh ye ha vo dokhe bazz sadasy

daya - ji yehi ha vo dokhe bazz jo yaha ki information cid walo ko de rahe ha.. lekin achi baat ha ki ye information mujhe pass ho rahi ha nahi toh ab tak pakde jane the

man - well done daya.. proud of u.. ab jao tumhara acp intezaar kar raha hoga.. baki un dokhe bazo. ka kya karna ha. mein dekhta hu..

daya. - thik ha chalta hu

**_vedio end_**

acp and daya were shocked from the core..

daya - ye vedio jutha ha mein nahi manta..

acp - sir daya esa nahi karsakta... daya 18 saloo se cid mein kaam kar raha ha..

dcp (tauting) - kaam toh abhijeet bhi kar raha tha (acp and daya shocked) lekin tum logo ne toh uska bhi vishvass nahi kiya.. tha..or ab daya itna rehem kyu kyuki wo tumhara saga beta ha isi liye..

daya (angrily) - dekhiye sir.. app limit cross kar rahe ha.. ye video morph kiya hua hoga..

dig - vedio asli ha.. daya koi morphing nahi ki gai...

acp - sir plz app daya ko chod dijiye..pehle abhijeet chala gaya ab mein daya ko jane nahi de sakta plz...

dig - dekho acp mein tumhare emotions ki kadar karta hu lekin upar se order ha ki daya ko arrest kiya jae.. or hume usi ke liye ae ha..

(and they arrested daya...and came out.. juniors were shocked suraj was smiling evilly)

**_flashback over_**

dhruv - unhe jail hogai uske baad dad ne sabhi se milna band kardiya hum sab..jo bhi milna ata use bahut dant te... maa bhi akeli hogai.. mera ek dost waha par ek inspector ha.. jo night duty karta ha zayada tar usne bataya ki dad sote waqt humesha kehte the ki abhi hota toh vishvass karta...

**_there was a deep silence abhi broke that.._**

abhi - dad, maa, nani or shreya ka kya hua..

dhruv - dad ke jail jane ke baad hum par musibat bad gai..

**_flashback_**

**_background - papa ko court ne umar kaid ki saza suna di.. _****_ek din hum ghar ae toh.._**

acp, shreya, vrinda, nani enter acp on the lights anita was standing..

anita - areh app sab yaha..

vrinda - anita ye humara ghar toh hum yaha hi ae ge..

anita - ghar ha nahi tha..

nani - matlab kya ha tumhara..

suraj coming out from the room..

suraj - yehi ki ghar apka nahi humara ha..

acp (angrily) - what nonsense..

anita - suraj beta lagta ha acp sahab ye baat bhool gae ki unhone apni will kese banai thi zayara yaad dilana..

suraj - uncle apne will mein ye likha tha.. ye ghar ab abhijeet or daya ke naam par ha.. agar unke bacho ke property sambhalne se pehele abhijeet or daya ko kuch hojata ha toh meri sari property suraj ke naam hojae gi..

acp (angrily) - lekin unhe kuch hua toh nahi na..

anita - or tumhare pass inka kya saboot ha ki abhijeet zinda ha.

vrinda - lekin daya toh hai na..

anita and suraj started laughing..

suraj - jo ki humare 10 ginne tak nahi rahe ga..

all shocked.. suraj took out a remote..

suraj - acp ise esa wesa remort mat samjhna ye usi bomb ka remote ha jo usi jail mein ha jaha daya ha.. or ab mein ise dabau ga toh waha daya mare ga.. or ye ghar mera..

acp - nahi suraj dekho esa mat karo dekho tumhe ye ghar chahiye na toh lelo thik ha..

anita throw the file..

anita - toh karo sign.. (acp did the sign)

suraj - ab iss ghar ko nilam karke ek alishan zindagi jiye ge

vrinda (crying) - mujhe apse ye umaad nahi thi didi apne mere abhijeet ko door kardiya.. mein chup rahi app ne mera sabkuch chinliya lekin ab mein apne pati ko ese harte hue nahi dekh sakti.. (she ran inside the room and locked it acp, shreya and nani ran and started beating the door)..

Acp- vrinda darwaza kholo..

nani - beta darwaza kholo..

shreya - dad hume darwaza todh dena chahiye.. (nd acp brock the door all went inside vrinda was sitting with open eyes without any emotion)..

acp - dekho vrinda esa maat kaho.. hum yaha se door rehkar ek alag zindagi shuru kare ge na.. hmm

(but he recived no answer acp went near vrinda and bend kept hand on her hand).

acp - kuch bolo vrinda..

suddenly shreya notice bottel in vrinda hand...she went near and vrinda and saw the bottel empty she went near vrinda and check the pulse she shocked and got up..

shreya - nahi esa nahi hosakta nahiiiii... maa app hume chodke nahi jasakti (and she went near nani and hug her )

**_flashback over_**

**_(tears were rolling down from everyones eyes)_**

dhruv - ye sun kar dadu ko itna dhaka laga ki vo ek dum shant hogae..ghar nilam hogaya hum sab ek chote se ghar mein shift hogae phir achanak kuch dino baad dadu ne atamhatya karne ki Koshish ki..

purvi (shockingly) - atamhatya..

dhruv - ji.. doctor ne kaha unki mansik stithi thik nahi ha islea unhe asylum shift kardiya.. vo koi action nahi lete lekin wheelchair par rehte ha chup chap maan kiya kahi bhi ae.. kahi bhi chale gae.. bahut kamjor hogae ha vo..

mansi - tum logo ne ye baat pehle kyu nahi batai..

dhruv - mujhe khud do mahine pehle ye baat pata chali.. jab mein hostel se ghar aya.. nani or maa ko ab bhi lagta ha.. ki app unse narazz ha islea ye baat unhone nahi batai..


	19. back in the form

**_thanku mansi, gautam, lucky, emaan, guest and ayanavadg for reviews luv u all guys... because app hi ha jo har bar review karte ha thanks alot for support_**

abhi was seeing outside.. the sky.. and thinking.. purvi came and tap his shoulder..

purvi - kya baat ha kya soch rahe ho..

abhi - purvi kya mein itna paraya hogaya ki dad ne mujhe call tak nahi kiya...

purvi - esa nahi ha abhijeet.. abhi dhruv ne bataya na ki.. vo sab samjhte the.. ki tum narazz ho..

abhi downed his head..

purvi - kya tum sachme naraz ho..

abhi - nahi purvi mein naraz nahi hu..

purvi - toh fir kya socha..

abhi - kis bare mein..

purvi - india kab jana ha...

abhi - kal dhruv ke sath hi...

**_next day_**

**_in airport.._**

the plane landed..

**_in a small home.._**

shreya was doing pooja..

voice - maa..

shreya got up. and turnes and saw dhruv... dhruv came and hug her...

shreya - kese ho dhruv..

dhruv - mein thik hu maa..nani kesi ha..

shreya - unki tabiyat mein thoda sa sudhar ha beta.. esa kar tu jaa or aram kar mene tere liye tere maan pasand khana banay ha..

**_on other side.._****_abhijeet family check in hotel.._****_Flashback.._**in canada..

door knocks..

dhruv - ajao..

he saw abhi enter.. he got up

dhruv - bade papa app..

abhi - dhruv beta mein ye kehne aya tha ki kal hum sab bhi jae ge india tumhare sath..

dhruv (happily) - really?..

abhi. - lekin meri ek shart ha beta..

dhruv - kesi shart

abhi - dhruv mein. sabhi se tab hi milu ga jab purane ghar ki chabi mere pass ae gi..

dhruv - jesa apko sahi lage...

**_flashbacks over_**

**_in room.._**

mansi - shurvat kahase kare jiju..

abhi - mansi pehle ghar ko wapiss pana ha hume.. or us dhanraj ko (chewing tone) mooh tod jawab dena ha..

purvi - lekin ye digvijay or suraj paka dhanraj ke mamle mein age aege..

siya - iska matlab pehle unhe hatana hoga lekin kese..

abhi - mere pass ek idea ha..

(he dialled a number )

**_on a building.._**

a man in suit boot came.. and went near the man.. who was standing wearing sky blue coat and white under it..

man (angrily) - tumne mujhe yaha kyu bulaya ha yadd ha na vo digvijay acp ha ab phase jae ge..

(the man in coat turn with pointing gun)

man - senior inspector abhijeet...

(he tried to run he turn and saw purvi with gun... he went to other direction mansi came point the gun.. he started running 4th direction soon dhruv came with gun..)

he turn and saw he was surrounded..

abhi - tu hi ha na jisne atul ka encounter karwaya..

man gulped his fear.. abhi hold his collar..

abhi - (angrily) dekh mera dimag bahut garam ha.. samjha.. ( he slapped him hard man fall purvi mansi and dhruv gulped there fear)..

dhruv - pata nahi tha bade papa gussa itna khatarnak ha..

man - ha sahab mein hi hu vo.. mene hi digvijay ko kaha tha use khatam karne ko

abhi - siya cemra on karo... (to man) chal sab kabul kar..

**_in home.._**

door bell rang..

dig open the door.. and saw a kid.. it was arjun..

dig - kya baat ha Beta

arjun - app dig uncle ho..

dig - ha beta..

(arjun gave him a cd.. dig look at cd and saw the arjun)..

dig - beta ye cd kisne di

arjun - dady ne.. and he went.. dig try to stop the him but he was not unable..

dig went inside.. and shocked to see the cd.. he dialled number..

dig - hello foren headquarter ki meeting bula or acp dig vijay ko bhi bulana..

**_in headquarter_**

dcp - kya baat ha sir apne hume kyu itna urgent kyu bulaya..

commissioner - ha dig.. or khaskar acp digvijay ko..

dig - bata hu sir.. pehle app ye video dekh lijiye.. and he played cd on the projector all shocked.. digvijay try to escape... but suddenly some one came from the door pointing the gun it was dhruv..

dhruv - 10 saal pehle senior inspector daya ka accident kisne karvaya tha..

digvijay gulped his saliva..

commissioner - kon ho tum or ye gun kese ai tumhare pass ai..

dhruv - mere naam dhruv ha sir mein senior iinspector daya ka beta hu.. (all shocked) or ye gun ka license ha mere pass..

dig - dhruv ye tum konse accident ke bare mein bol rahe ho..

dhruv - wahi accident jo 10 saal pehle hua tha.. jisne cid ke ex senior inspector abhijeet ko yaha jane se majboor kardiya tha..

(all shocked)..

digvijay - ha wo accident mene hi karwaya tha meri or inspector suraj ki chal thi.. lekin ab tum bhi nahi bacho ge hi took out his gun but a gun shoot digvijay gun fall.. all turned and saw a man with frameless spectacles.. and coat in his hand

dcp (shockingly) - abhijeet...

dhruv - bade papa..

dig - ek minute abhijeet kahi tumne toh nahi ye sab..

abhi - yes sir mene hi kiya ye..

dig - or vo bacha..

abhi - sir vo mera beta arjun ha..

all shocked..

commissioner - digvijay tumhara case mein cif ko sonf ta hu.. or officers foren inspector suraj ko bhi arrest karo.. (to abhi) thanku abhijeet.. tumne ise akhir kar pakad hi liya...

dcp - vese tum the kaha..

abhi - mein Canada chale gaya tha jab mujhe pata chala ki yaha kya hua toh mein agaya..

commissioner - hmm

dig - sir ab mumbai ke acp ka kya kare kaha se lae..

abhi - sir mein kuch bolna chahta hu..

commissioner - bolo..

abhi - sir kya dhruv ko as current acp appoint kar sakte ha..

(all shocked)..

commissioner - lekin bina training bina promotion kese...

abhi - sir mein cid se nikal chuka hu.. lekin mein as an assistant dhruv ka sath de sakta hu.. its a request sir jab tak app kisi or ko appoint karlete tab tak..

dig - sir mere pass ek idea ha kyu na hum ulta karde

commissioner - matlab

dig - matlab abhijeet ko uska badge dekar current acp appoint kar lete ha abhijeet ke pass work experience bhi ha or 10 saal pehle ise hi toh select kiya gaya.. or dhruv ko iske under kaam karwae ge..

dcp - nahi esa nahi hosakta (to commissioner) sir ye toh cid se nikal chuka ha..

commissioner - shamsher dig ki baat par point ha.. (to abhi ) kya tum. ye zimedari dubara sambhal sakte ho plz mumbai ke liye..

abhi (trying to convince) - lekin sir mein..

dhruv - (cutting) bade papa

abhi (sighted) - thik.. ha..

dhruv become happy listening that...

**_so kesi lagi abhi wapiss plz review karke bataiye silent readers broke ur silence plz_**


	20. welcome back to beuro

_**hey guys enjoy the ****story**_...thanku all reviewers shweta., mansi, abhi, gautam1, emaan, lucky, dhanu

**love cid - bus 2 - 4 chapter or fir milap..**

**_in hotel room_**

dhruv - wah kya idea tha bade papa suraj ke khilaf kuch ikatha karne ki zarurat nahi padi..

abhi - hmm or ek or kaam hogaya tumhara cid mumbai mein entry welcome to cid mumbai dhruv..

dhruv - thanku sir..

purvi - ab age ka kya plan ha..

abhi - hmm ab ye digvijay or suraj nahi ae ge raste mein ab waqt ha mansion ko panne ka..

siya - uncle abhi bhi ek banda rehta ha..

abhi - kon ?

mansi - areh tumhari anita masi..

abhi - areh ha.. untak toh abhi khabar pahunch bhi gai hogi..

dhruv -vo paka koshish kare gi suraj ko nikalne ki..

abhi - nahi nikal pae gi.. saboot bahut pakke ha...

mansi - wo bhi ha or gwaha bhi toh.. jail mein ha.. or vo bhi special..

dhruv - bade papa chaliye na beuro chalte ha abhi 10 hi baje ha..

abhi - tumhe kyu itne khush ho chale jae ge..

dhruv - nahi bade papa abhi chaliye.. mein unsab ke mooh par vo khushi dekhna chahta hu jo mein bachpan mein dekhta tha.. us digvijay or suraj ne bahut tang kiya ha.. plz chaliye na bade papa.. plz..

abhi - ok.. ok..

purvi - abhi esa karo tum jao mein, mansi or siya.. arjun ke sath evening mein ae ge or sabke liye..khana lekar..

abhi - thik ha..

**_after sometime abhi and dhruv.. went.._****_in beuro.._**

dhruv enter in the beuro with smile face and saw everyone..

dhruv - hello everyone...

all turned

tasha (happily) - dhruv... (all came and hug him)..

freedy - kese ho dhruv beta canada se kab ae

dhruv - kal sir..

kajal - sir ? dhruv tum kabse freedy sir ko sir kehne lage..

dhruv - aj se.. (all were confused)..

sachin - dhruv batao yarr kya baat ha..

dhruv took and envlop and hand over to rajat..

dhruv - rajat sir mera joining order as a traniee officer..

(all shocked and become happy)..

vivek - wow its good news dhruv.. (he hug him)..

rajat - wese dhruv kafi fast nikle tum toh kal ae or aj se join..

freedy - sir ajka din sachme acha ha pehle digvijay or suraj ki jail. ki khabar ab dhruv ki joining

tasha - vese dhruv humare liye canada se kuch nahi lae

dhruv - laya huna..

kajal - batao na kya..

dhruv - ek naya acp..

(all shocked)..

sachin - naya acp ? kon

dhruv - wohi jinhone suraj or digvijay ko jail kar wai

freedy - dhruv plz hum nahi chahti ki ab koi humare acp pradyuman ki jagha le..

tasha - ha dhruv.. freedy sir sahi keh rahe ha..

dhruv - bhua jab app unse milegi na toh khud kahe gi ki vo hi hakdar ha acp ki jagha ke..

kajal - fir bhi dhruv hum acp sir ki jagha koi naya acp nahi pasand kare ge..

dhruv - areh ek baar app unse mil toh lijiye..

all looked at each other..

rajat - ( sighted ) thik ha bulao unhe..

dhruv looked at the door..

dhruv - ab toh ajaiye..

the door open.. a person in black shirt.. black jeans with well built body and leather jacket in hand... all shocked..they were having mixed emotions

tasha (Mummred) - abhi bhaiya..

**_(abhi stoos in front of all with smile) _**

abhi - hmm lagta ha mujhe dekhkar khushi nahi hui kisi ko.. isi lea toh sab shock ha.. chalo koi baat nahi agar apko khushi nahi toh mein phirse chale..

tasha (angril) - khabdar bhaiya jo esi baat kahi.. (tears started rolling down from her eyes... she run and hug abhi tightly... all came and hug abhijeet tightly)...

freedy (tearly ) - acha hua sir app agae.. pata ha sir appke jane ke baad sab kuch bikhar gaya..

abhi - janta hu freedy isi liye toh yaha aya hu.. sab kuch phirse thik karne...

vivek - kya sach me sab thik hojae ga...?

abhi - ha vivek... mein ab mein agaya hu na..

rajat - tum sahi the dhruv acp sahab ke baad hum jise us kursi ka hakdar mante ha vo sirf abhijeet sir ha..

abhi - nahi rajat acp sahab ki kursi tab hi bhare gi jab khud acp pradyuman mein waha bethe ge.. mein sirf unke cabin mein rahu ga.or kaam sambhalu ga. lekin unki kursi par unka hi hak ha..

sachin - sir app chahe jese ae jis same par ae..jis roop mein ae hume isi baat ki khushi ha ki app kam se kam yaha toh ae..

kajal - bhai kya purvi, mansi or siya bhi ae ha..

dhruv - kajal bhua inke sath koi or bhi aya ha..

kajal - koi or? lekin kon..

dhruv - bua shaam ko sab aa rahe ha mil lena..

abhi - ab chlo sab kaam par lag jao..

all - yes sir.. (all happily started working)

(abhi went to acp cabin there was a big picture of tema. behind acp's chair.. he went near that and touched.. that tear slip from his eyes)..

voice - acp sahab.. acp sahab..

abhi now that voice an anger came on his face.. it was none other than anita..

**_outside_**

anita (to tasha) - hey kaha ha tumhara vo naya acp jisne mere bete ko phasaya..

dhruv - apne cabin mein ha vo..

(anita gave a look to him and went tasha ask dhruv what he did who indicated be calm)

**in cabin.**

anita enter in with harsh foot step but abhi didint turn..

anita - aco sahab apki himat kese hui mere bete ko andar karne ki..

abhi - wese hi jaise kanoon karta ha mujrim ko andar..

anita - dekhiye app mere bete ko chod dijiye kyuki app nahi jante.. ki mein kon hu.

abhi - oh toh kya app ye janti ha ki mein kon hu.. (he turned anita shocked)..

anita - tum yaha..

abhi - jaha jaha mujrim waha waha senior inspector abhijeet..

anita - oh toh ye sab tumhara khel ha..

abhi - khel nahi trailer tha khel toh abhi baki ha.. ms. anita

anita - matlab

abhi - matlab ye ki khel apne shuru toh kardiya ab khatam mein karu ga.. or ye khel tab hi khatam hoga jab app jail mein apne bete ke sath chakii pise gi..

anita - yeh toh waqt he batae ga.. ki khel ki bazzi kon jeeta ha bahut badi galti ki tumne yaha akar.. agar tujhe is duniya se.. wida nahi kiya toh mera naam bhi anita nahi.. (and she went)

abhi - taiyar hojaiye masi ek bada tufaan aega jo apka sabkuch cheen kar lejae ga...

**_outside the cabin all were happy as first time someone had answered the anita like this.._**

**_so kesa laga i know thoda bore kiya... but fir bhi review _**


	21. welcome to beuro

**_hey guys thanks for review Ayanavadg, emaan , gautam, mansi, lucky, love cid for reviews_****_love - idea. acha ha first night ka toh pata nahi lekin baki sab mein add kar sakti hu but thoda time lage ga.. thanks for this brilliant idea.. and thanks for review_****_now enjoy the story _**

in evening

abhi was out of the cabin disscussing the case..

voice - papa..

(abhi turn and bend and open the arms happily all were shocked boy run and hug him).

abhi - hey aru mummy kaha ha..

voice - hum yaha ha abhijeet..

all turned and saw purvi mansi and siya..

tasha kajal ran and hug mansi and purvi..

tasha - purvi kamse kam ek call toh karliya karti

purvi - i am sorry tasha..

siya - hello tasha aunty..

all look at her and were confused..

mansi - seriously tasha tumne ise pehchana nahi areha yarr siya..

all shocked

kajal - siya kajal ran and hug her..

arjun (to abhi) - papa ye log kon ha..

freedy - papa sir ye apko papa kyu keh raha ha..

abhi. - freedy ye mera beta.. arjun (all shocked)

rajat - wah sir. aj toh ap ek par ek good news de rahe. if u don't mind kya mein ise utha sakta hu..

kajal - nahi pehle ye bhua ke pass ae ga..

tasha - ha idhar ao arjun..

sachin. - nahi pass ae ga.

vivek - nahi pehle mein

freedy - mein..

(and all started fighting abhijeet and family look them and nodded in disappointment)..

voice - purvi..

all turned and saw salukhe..

purvi (tearly) - papa..

she ran and hug him.. both shredded the tears.. salukhe seprating her and move with her near abhijeet.. abhi touch his feet salukhe hug him...he look at arjun who was confused salukhe touched his cheeks..

dr. s - yeh?

mansi - paka pota ha uncle..

dr. s shocked.. tears of happiness roll from his eyes.. he looked at purvi who nodded.. dr. s trying to take arjun from abhi but arjun hug abhi..

abhi - arjun ye nanu ha.. ye good uncle ha.. or ek doctor bhi ho..

(aru look at abhi who nodded..)

dr. s - beta choclate lo ge..

aru patted his head..

aru - offo apko doctor kisne banaya.. apko pata nahi chocolate khane se dant kharab hote ha..

dr. salulhe shocked.. all started laughing.. seeing this salukhe also laughed..

dr. s - isse pata lagta ha ki abhijeet ka beta ha..

(and he picked arjun)..

purvi - areh hum sab ke liye khana lae ha..

aiye na kahate ha..

all started eating.. after sometime all started playing with arjun.. and abhi. and salukhe went to cabin

**in cabin **

dr. s - tum acp ki kursi par betho na.. yaha kyu beth rahe ho

abhi. - nahi uncle yaha par sirf acp pradyuman ka hak ha..

dr. s - abhi bhi naraz ho..

abhi - apki koi galti nahi thi toh kese narazgi kis baat ki

dr. s - galti toh tum. hari bhi nahi thi toh saza kyu bhugati..

abhi downed his head..

dr. s - abhijeet acp ko uska hak dedo agge hi vo bahut jhel. raha ha.. (abhi downed his head) vese mile sabse..

abhi - nahi dad (dr. s felt happy listening dad)..

dr.s - kyu?

abhi - apne app se wada kiya ha.. ki jab tak. mein us dhanraj ko saja na dedu tab tak.. mein nahi.. milu ga unse..

dr. s - us se toh nahi cum se cum daya se toh milo..yah usse toh pehle chudvao..

abhi looked at him.. and gave a smile..

**_in jail.._**

**_there was knock on cell_**

hawaldar - ae chal tera case bhi open hua ha or teri bel bhi hui ha..

daya - bel lekin kisne ki bel?

hawaldar - sawal baad mein karna pehle chal..

(he took daya with him)..

daya looked at person..

daya (shock) - tum..

man - ha mein kyu.. nahi asakte ha..

daya - kafi ajeeb baat ha mr. kd pathak.. jisne mere khilaf case lada vohi meri jail karwa raha ha..

kd - daya mein ne tumhara case re - open nahi karvaya ha.. mein toh yaha bus ek kathputli bankar aya hu tumhara case ladne.. or tumhe yaha se lene asli khildi toh koi or ha..

daya - kon..

kd - pehle tum chalo mere sath..

**_soon both went in car.. kd stop the car near beach and got down.._**

kd - bahar ao..

daya - hum yaha kyu ae ha kd..

kd - bahar au mein bata hu..

daya got up and went outside..

kd sat on stone..

kd - ao betho..

daya sat on stone near by..

kd - daya ab jo bolu ga or use dhyan se suna.. or uspar yakin karna.. daya tumhe yaad ha 10 saal pehle tumhara accident hua tha..

daya (smile sadly) - us hadse ko mein kese bhul sakta hu jab apne hi mujhe marne par tul ae...

kd - nahi daya ye sab sajish thi.. (daya looked at kd with shock) acp digvijay or inspector suraj ki sajish.. thi ye unhone abhijeet ke humsahakal ko paise dekar ye sab karvaya..

(daya was shocked kd look at daya )

kd - daya.. (daya was still sense less) daya tum sun rahe ho na..

daya - ha.. ha.. mein sun raha hu.. (there was silence between them...)

daya - tumne ye nahi bataya ki meri bel kisne karvaya..

kd - rumhe jaldi oata chal jae ga.. pehle. shreya ke pass jao..

daya - kya usne..

kd - nahi kyuki tumhari bel itni asani se nahi honi thi.. or nahi koi sabut tha.. tumhari begunaha ka..

daya - toh ab kese..

kd - ab ha or bahut jald wo bhi humare hath hoga jisne tumhe phasaya ha.. chalo ao tumhe ghar chod du..

**_both sat in car.._**

**_soon the car stop in small home.. daya and kd got down daya looked at that home.. tears develop in his eyes..._**

kd - chalo daya..

both move towards the door kd rang the bell.. shreya open the door and shock to see daya.. both shared an eyelock.. kd saw them and smile.. he hidly went.. frim there..

**_in beuro.._**

abhi was sitting.. in center of beuro..

voice - kaam hogaya ha abhijeet..

abhi got up happily..

abhi - kya sachme kd..

kd - ha abhijeet..

freedy - kesa kaam sir..

kd - freedy daya ki bel hogai ha.. or ab vo surakshit apne ghar par ha..

all shocked and become happy.

purvi - kya sachme

kd - ha..

freedy - lekin hume toh ek bhi saboot nahi mila..

kd - kyu tum logo ne vese investigation nahi kiya jese daya ka bhai kart ha..

tasha - lekin (to abhi) bhai saboot kya tha or.. apko kese mila..

kd and abhi looked at each other and smile..

**_so kesa laga hope u like ititp_**


	22. revenge

_**thanku guys for reviews thanku emaan, gautam, mansi for reviews**_

_**mansi - vo toh ha..**_

_**learning pen - thaku didi for reviewing**_

_**now enjoy guys next chapter**_

kd and abhi smile..

abhi - ao tumhe dikhata hu..

in conference room

abhi - mansi vedio

mansi started the video.. it was the video when daya is giving list and taking the money..

abhi - stop

mansi stop the video

abhi - ab tum sab is vedio ko dhyanse dekho.. khaskar daya ko.. all started looking it carefully...

purvi (shockingly) - my god abhi ye daya jiju nahi ha..

abhi - correct

mansi - are ha iske side par stretches ha... matlab plastic surgery..

abhi - sahi kaha mansi ye ek esa saboot ha jise pata lagta ha.. ki daya begunha ha.. ab hume asli gunhagar ko pakadna hoga.. pata karo ye surgery kaha se hui ha..

all - yes sir..

(all started moving)

abhi - ek minute dhruv.. (to kd) kd tum bhi ruko.. baki sab jao.. or ha arjun ko plz beuro mein hi rakhna

dr. s - don't worry abhijeet mera pota mere sath ha..

(all went outside)

abhi (to dhruv) - dhruv tum apne ghar jao.. apne dad se milao

dhruv - lekin. bade papa

abhi - dhruv beta mil ao tumhare dad ko tumhara bhi sath chahiye... ab jao..

dhruv - thik ha hope ki app or bade papa firse ek ho..

(and he went)

abhi - kd tumhari ek or madat chahiye..

kd - abhijeet tumne meri jann bachai thi ek case or mere khas dost bhi ho batao kya madat chahiye...

**_on other hand_**

shreya tightly hug daya both sheded the tears..

daya - kesi ho

shreya - apke bina mein adhuri thi ab puri hu...

voice - daya beta..

dayareya turn nad saw nani.. daya ran and hug.

nani - mein janti thi mera beta kabhi dokhe bazz nahi ho sakta..

shreya - nani app andar chaliye apki tabiyat thik nahi ha..

nani - nahi beta daya agaya ha ab meri tabiyat thik ha..

voice - dad..

all turned and saw dhruv.. dhruv came and hug daya.. tears were rolling down from both eyes but daya tried to control himself not to hug him back.. but he hug him tightly... like he would broke.. the bone..

shreya - beta kaha the subha.. se

nani - ha beta mujhe bhi nahi mile..

dhruv - apke liye kuch lene gaya tha..

daya - kya..

dhruv open his bag and took out a newspaper and a letter.. he first gave letter to daya

daya read that.. and shocked

daya - ye kya karne ja rahe ho dhruv tum use digvijay ki team mein jaa rahe ho..

shreya - dhruv beta ye kya karne ja rahe ho tum.. nahi beta plz iss accept mat karo..

dhruv - areh mummy dady ek minute ye newspaper padho.. (he gave newspaper to daya)

daya - **_acp digvijay or inspector suraj ka hua pardafash.. cbi ne kiya arrest ..._**

all shocked to listen that

dhruv - ji dad ab apko darne ki zarurat nahi ha..

nani - lekin naya acp kon ha..

dhruv (in happy) - vo nani.. (but he stopped thinking something) vo nae acp rajat sir ha..

daya (happily) - kya rajat naya acp bana ha..

dhruv - j..j.. ji..

daya - dhruv mein bhi kal tumhare sath chalu ga rajat ko badhai dene..

dhruv shocked..

shreya - ha dhruv mein bhi chalu gi...

dhruv - t.. t thik ha kal chale ge..

dhruv (pov) - agar inlogo ne bade papa ko mil liya toh vo mujhe nahi chode ge..

**_on other side.. _**

kd gave abhi suitcase and went soon

tash came inside the cabin

tasha - sir pata chal gaya daya sir...ka chehra kisne lagvaya tha..

abhi - kisne...

tasha - dhanraj

abhi shocked ..

purvi - ab kya kare..

abhi - ab plan shuru karte ha..

**_dhanraj 's home... (pradyuman 's mansion)_**

dhanraj was reading newspaper.. and smoking.. suddenly phone rang..

dhanraj - hello..

voice - dhanraj seth

dhanraj - ha bol raha hu

voice - mujhe apse pradyuman mansion kharidna ha kimat jo app chahe..

dhanraj - lekin mujhe nahi bechna..

voice - 10 lakh

dhanraj - areh bola na nahi bechna.. mujhe

voice - 20 lakh..

dhanraj - areh 30 ya 40 mein bhi nahi

voice - 50

dhanraj shocked

dhanraj - kon bhai sahab bol rahe ha app

voice - 60

dhanraj - akhir ha kya isme..

voice - 70

dhanraj - ok ok.. pehle mujhe papers toh bana dijiye..

voice - zara apna darwaja kholo mera admi khada ha waha.. with money kagzag ready ha.. (and he cut the call).

dhanraj - ajeeb admi ha..

(suddenly the door bell rang..).

dhanraj open the door.. and saw rajat.

dhanraj - ji?

rajat - apse baat hogai ha humare sir ki.. (he kept the bag in front of him)..

rajat - ye lijiye paise.. or yaha sign kar dijiye..

dhanraj (happily) - wah kafi tezz nikla tumhara sir.. wese use kese pata mein 70 par ruku ga..

rajat (smilling) - unhe sab ka pata hota ha dhanraj..

dhanraj sign the papers..instantly and went inside taking the bag..

rajat also started walking back and sat in his car..

**_in way_**

rajat - (in phone) sir apka kaam hogaya kafi khush tha..

abhi - hmm islea kyuki uske ye khushi jaldi hi dukh mein badalne wale ha.. ek rajat dhruv ka call aa raha ha.. he abhi conference mein rakhta hu.. (and he kept the call)

abhi - hello good news dhruv mansion daya ke naam par hogaya ha or ab kuchi minto mein dhanraj... ka sab kuch barbad hojae ga...

dhruv (happily) - really iska matlab ab hum us ghar mein jasakte .

abhi - ha dhruv.. lekin bust adha ghanta wait karo.. (and he kept the call)

dhruv (pov ) - lagta ha waqt agaya ha dad or sab milwane ka..

**_on other side.._**

dhanraj was keeping money in locker suddenly his phone rang..

dhanraj - ha bolo sham

sham - sir jaldi aiye factory puli tarha jal gai ha lakho ka nuksan hogaya ha..

dhanraj (shockingly) - kya mein ata hu abhi..

(and he ran.. kepting his money..there only)

**_in factory_**

car stop and dhanraj git down and shocked his factory was totally burned fire brigade was trying to take control

dhanraj - (crying) hey bhagwaan kuch karo roko is agg ko mein barbaad hojau ga..

voice - kya hua dhanraj apne.. hi barbadi par itna rona..

dhanraj turn and shock to see abhi..

dhanaraj - abhijeet

abhi - sahi pehchana apne acp sahab ka sotela beta abhijeet..

dhanraj - tumne ye sab kiya..

abhi - sirf ye hi nahi vo bhi.. (he indicated his back)

dhanraj turn and saw team with dig

dig - mr. dhanraj apko undercover officer ki list underworld mein bhejne ke julme or cid ke senior inspector daya ko phasane ke jurm mein u are under arrest ..

dhanraj shocked.. rajat put handcuffs and took him..

dig (to abhi) - i am proud of u abhijeet ab bhi tum mein ek acp bane ki quality ha jese 10 saal pehle acp ne kaha tha..

abhi - thanku..

dig - esa karo ajke din off lelo or aram karo tumne ye case ke piche kafi dino se lage hue ho..

abhi - thik ha sir..

**_on other side_**

dhruv hold daya's and shreya's hand.. and started drag them towards car..

dhruv - mom dad jaldi kariye..

daya - lekin beta jaa kaha rahe ha..

dhruv - dad use milne jisne abhi abhi app par ye gadar ka nishan hatwadiya ha (both shockingly)

shreya - matlab

dhruv - mom dad ko court ne begunaha theraha diya... or is case ke asli mujrim dhanrja, suraj or digvijay ko arrest karliya gaya ha

daya was shocked

daya - lekin ye sab kese.. or kisne kiya..

dhruv - dad ek acp keliye ye sab asan ha

shreya (shocked) - acp yani rajat ne..

dhruv - nahi mom rajat sir acp nahi ha..

daya - toh fir kon ha.. acp

dhruv - wahi jo is kursi ka hakdar ha..

shreya - dhurv paheli mat bhujao.. plz bato..

dhruv - mein batuga nahi apko unse milvauga..

daya - dhruv abhi raat hogai ha.. or ese kisi ke ghar jana..

dhruv - wo apne ha dad or ghar nahi hotel ja rahe ha..

(and he make them sat in car drive)

**_in hotel_**

daya - dhruv ye kaha le ae...

shreya - ha beta ye kya kar rahe ho tum

dhruv - mom dad bina koi sawal kiye jaldi aiye..

(and he drag towards lift and push 14 floor button the lift open trio came out.. dhruv took them near a room he rang the doorbell.. little arjun open the door)..

arjun - (happily) dhruv bhaiya..

dhruv sat down..

dhruv - aru dady ghar par ha..

arjun - ha bhaiya ajj vo jaldi agae..

shreya (in daya 's ears) - bacha kitna pyara ha na..

daya - ha.. kafi cute ha.. (and he pulled aru's cheeks)

aru - ap kon ha uncle..?

dhruv - aru ye ab tumhe tumhare papa hi batae ge unhe bula lo...

aru - ok.. dhruv bhaiya..(and he ran inside )

**_abhi was sitting in chair and seeing newspaper.. aru came_**

aru - dady dhruv bhaiya is calling u on the door

abhi - mujhe?

aru - dady uke sath koi or bhi.

(aru started dragging him abhi got up).

**_on door.._**

dayareya were standing but shock to see someone coming...

abhi - arjun dhyan..se

( but he stopped seeing dayareya..)

daya and abhi were looking at each other...

**_so kesa laga chapter review karke bataiye ga.. missing others also.. _**


	23. botherhood

important note -

guys yeh month exam month ha so guys mujjhe off lena padh raha ha ajj se.. i promise ki exam ke baad paka complete karu gi.. agar mein nahi toh ks karde gi.. so guys am updating that chapters jitne bhi likhe ha abhi tak...all the best to all for ur guys hope we meet soon..

Ayanavadg , abhi, love cid, priya, guest, dhanu, sheweta, sab, lucky for reviews ...

guest - sorry dear actuall mujhe likhne mein time lagaya ajj mein 2 chapter update kar rahi hu enjoy

jiya - arjun 5 saal ka ha or dhruv.. around 21 years.. lagalo..glad u like it..

now enjoy

purvi - abhi kabse tum..

but she shocked to see dayareya..

purvi (tearly) - shreya..

siya came outside..

siya - aunty ye..

but she also stopped seeing dayareya..

dhruv - siya arjun ko andar lejao plz..

siya - chalo arjun..

arjun kiss abhi..abhi put him down..

arjun - bye papa..

and he went with siya...

shreya ran and hug purvi... both shared the tears..

dhruv - dad bade papa itne saal baad ae app unse (but he stopped.. and smile as daya had hug abhi)..

daya - (pov) thanku..

abhi - (pov) kiss leye

daya (pov) - humari life mein phirse khushi lane ke liye..

abhi (pov) - bhai ko bhi koi thanku kehta ha..

daya - missed u abhi

abhi - miss u to daya..

(daya seprated himself )

daya - tum hotel mein ghar kyu nahi..

abhi - kasam li thi ki jab tak tumhara ghar na vapiss dilwadu apna chehra nahi dikhau ga..

daya - sirf mera ghar nahi humara ghar abhi..

shreya - bhai mujhse nahi milo ge..

abhi hug.. shreya daya hug purvi..

shreya (tearly) - sorry bhai mujhe aisa nahi karna chahiye tha..

abhi - its ok bhabhi

dhruv - biti bato ko bhul jaiye ab sab.. or jaldi se badi maa pakode banaiye bahut bhookh lagi ha...

(all laughed)

and sat on the sofa..

soon arjun enter with an angry face... siya was behind him...

siya - areh arjun yaarr sorry... arjun came and sat on abhi's lap

daya - abhijeet ye kon ha..

abhi - (to aru) aru tum apne chachu or chachi se nahi mile..

(dayareya shocked ).

daya (happiness) - abhi ye tumhara beta i mean mera bhatija.. i mean oh ho.. yarr (he got up happily )

daya - wakai abhi mujhe vishvass nahi.. i mean samjh nahi arah.. kya bolu mein.. i am so happy he hug abhijeet tightly

abhi - abe chod mujhemujhe apni haddiya 206 se 412 nahi karvani..

daya - nahi abhi ajj nahi thanku thanku so much.. (he started kissing his face.. ).

abhi - abe ghanchakar teri biwi mein nahi shreya ha..

daya (in flow) - oh ha (he went near shreya he was going to kiss her when dhruv and siya cleared his throat daya remember what he was going to do all laughed )...

abhi picked up arjun..

abhi - daya apne bhatije ki god mein toh lo.. (to arjun) beta chachu ke pass jao ge...

arjun - chachu mujhe choclate de ge toh jauga...

shreya - beta bahut chocolates ha humare pass...

arjun went to daya picked him...and kissed his checks.. aru look at purvi who smilingly nodded aru kissed daya and shreya 's checks..

shreya - thanku so much purvi hume itna pyara or chota sa cute gift dene ke liye...

abhi bring a file..

abhi - daya ye lo.. (he gave keys to daya and file to daya).

daya - ye kya ha abhi

abhi - daya taiyar hojao ghar humara intezzar kar raha...

daya (smiling sadly) - abhi ghar ek bade ke bina adhura ha... (he got more sad) or dad...

suddenly door knocks all saw it was kd..

kd - kya meine andar aasakta hu..

abhi - ao yarr

kd coming in

kd - abhijeet ye lo ye papers ye court ki permission ha.. ab tum discharge kar wa sakte ho

abhi - thanks kd..pata nahi mein tumhara ehsaan kese chukau ga..

kd - ye baat mujhe kehni chaiye abhijeet chalo chalta hu..

(and went)..

abhi (to daya) - daya kal tum dad ko leana mein jab tak ghar ko pehle jesa karwadu ga..

daya - tum kyu nahi jate lene..kya abhi naraz ho..

abhi - nahi daya mein ek bari us ghar mein... kuch pal bitana chahta hu plz.. akele..

daya - thik ha..jesa tum chaho.. lekin ek shart par..

abhi - kesi shart...

daya - kya aru humare sath so sakta ha..

shreya - ha bhaiya plz..

aru - lekin mein nahi sou ga.. apke sath..

dayareya (shockedly) - kyu

aru - ap good chahu nahi ho apne abhi kaha tha ki choclate lakar do ge.. lekin. mujhe nahi di..

aru made a angry face shreya bend down and indicate daya to sat..

shreya - sorry arjun isbar nahi lae lekin next time lae ge..paka promise..

aru started laughing.. abhi also laugh and nodded in disappointment dayareya were confused..

aru - chachu chachi mein toh mazak kara tha.. (and he started laughing..)

daya - acha bachu humse mazzak ha (and he started tickling stomach of aru.. aru was laughing badly)..

abhi was smiling seeing that...

**_at night_**

abhi came to his room

abhi - purvi..

purvi - hmm..

abhi - mein ajj mansion par rukna chahta hu..

purvi - koi baat nahi jaiye.. app mein sajhti hu..

abhi smile soon he went..

**_don't forget to review guys.. _**


	24. family reunions

in mansion..

abhi enter inside it was totally dark.. but things were little clear due to shinning moon..

voice - agae abhi beta..

abhi looked at the side and saw vrinda he tried to touch but she dissapered.. abhi smiled sadly.. he went inside.. he looked at stairs.. and looked his past

vrinda - abhi beta dudh toh pilo..

abhi - nahi maa..

soon it also got dissapered..abhi walked forward..he touch the sofa and saw a cute child and young vrinda was tickling his stomach he was laughing madly.. the small laugh came out from his mouth.. he cleared his tears which were developing..

**_he heard some music he started going towards suddenly the moving towards... that the house started getting bright like a morning.. he saw young vrinda searching some one.. _**

**vrinda** \- luka chuppi bahut hui saamne aaja na **_(the small kid was hiding behind curtains vrinda look ta him but ingnore)_**

**vrinda -**kaha kaha dhoodha tujhe thak gyi h ab teri maa **_(vrinda sat on sofa sadly )_**

aaja saanjh hui mujhe teri fikar

dhundhla gyi dekh meri nazar aaja na

**_(suddenly a small boy came and hug from back abhi touche them but they got dissapered.. abhi was back in present)_**

**abhi** **\- **kya bataau maa kha hu main

yaha udne ko mere khula aasman h

tere kisson jaisa bhola salona jahan hai yaha sapno vala

meri patang ho befikar ud rahi hai maa

dor koi loote nahi beech se kaate na

aaja sanjh...

**_he looked at vrinda who was saying bye to him.. abhi happily he wanted to touche her but was not able soon a child came on running and she picked up him and got dissapered.. _**

teri raah take ankhiyan

jaane kaisa kaisa hoye jiya2m

dheere dheere aakar utre andhera mera deep kaha

dhal ke suraj kare ishaara chanda tu hai kaha

mere chanda tu hai kaha

lukka chupi bahut hui saamne aaja na

kaha kaha dhoondha tujhe thak gayi h ab teri maa

aaja sanjh hui mujhe teri fikar

dhundhla gyi dekh meri nazar aaja na

**abhi** **\- **kaise tujhko dikhaun yaha hai kya

tre jharne se paani maa tod ke piya hai

guccha guccha kai khwabon ka uchal ke chua hai

chaya liye bhali dhoop yaha hai

naya naya sa hai roop yaha

yaha sab kuch hai maa fir bhi

lage bin tere mujhko akela

**_he saw vrinda who indicated to come he ran upstairs.. vrinda also run.. _**

hooo...

sargam...

aaja sanjh...

aaja sanjh...

aaja sanjh... aaja na

**_while running he stop in his mother room he enter and saw his mother pic.. he took that in hand tears fall from his eyes on pic he cleaned.. _****_hug that pic and started crying .._**

abhi - kyu chali gai app mujhe chod kar.. maa plz wapiss ajao mein apke bina nahi rehsakta plz..maa app hi toh kehti hai na ki ek bacha apne maa baap ke liye humesha bacha rahe ga... toh kya ye bache apni maa ke bina reh sakte kya... maa mein kahi nahi jauga vapiss ajao na plz.. ( he sat on his knees and brust out crying)..

suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder..

he got up and saw her mother.. he hug her tightly

vrinda - kya baat ha mera jeet ese ro kyu raha.. hmm

abhi - maa app vapiss ajao na..

vrinda - beta mein gai hi kaha hu yehi toh hu tumhare sath..

abhi. - lekin maa apka vo pyar nahi ha.. apka mojudgi nahi ha..

vrinda - jeet tum ek ache bache ho na.. (abhi nodded innocently) toh fir ache bache ese rote nahi (she cleaned his tears).. jeet ab meri baat dhyan se suno. jeet jab mein is gahr mein ai thi na toh ghar ka har ek cona mene hi sajaya ha.. jeet tu kya samjta ha.. agar mein yaha nahi hu ho toh mera pyar bhi nahi raha hmm (abhi downed his head) jeet iss ghar ki har ek cheez mein mera pyar or yadde ha.. beta..

abhi (innocently) - lekin maa aptoh nahi ho na..

vrinda - kisne kaha tujhe.. mein huna tere dil mein.. hmm or jab tu yaad kare ge na mein augi tere kwabo mei. hi sahi.. lekin augi hmm.. chal ab tubhi wada kar ki pura pariwaar ko khush rakhe ga hmm

abhi - haa maa mein pure parivar ko khush rahu ga..

**_next day.._**

**_in asylum_**

acp was on wheelchair and looking outside.. suddenly a nurse came.

nurse - chaliye sir.. apka koi intezaar kar raha ha.. (she drag his wheelchair... )

**_in garden.._**

**_shreya didn't came as she had went to nani.. _**daya saw acp and ran towards him he hug him but carefully but acp.. didn't hug him back.. he seprated and saw acp was just smiling

daya - kese ha app..dad..

(acp was still smiling)..

daya - dad apko pata ha aj mein apke liye bahut si khushkhabri laya hu or sabse pehle ye ha ki hume humara mansion milgaya ha or hum waha par shift hogae ha..

(acp. just smile)..

daya - lekin dad vo mansion apke bina adhura ha chaliye..

(and he went his back to drag the wheelchair)..

dr. - ek minute mr. daya humare rules ke according hume i ke sath ek nurse bhi bhejni hogi..

daya - thik ha doctor..

**_soon trio move towards destination..._**

daya took acp inside the mansion.. the lights were off..

daya - mein light on karke ata hu..

(and he went soon lights got om acp shocked to see the person standing in front of him.. a person whom he wanted to see from 10 years a person whom he consider more responsible..was standing in front of him.. tears rolling down from his eyes )

_**background -**_

_Pita se hai naam tera pitah_

_pehchaan teri Jiye jis_

_sahaare pe tu pitah_

_se woh saans mili Hai_

_pita rab tera_

_ Ishwar allah jitne bhi rab hain_

_Noor tera tujh mein hi sab hai_

_Ho ishwar_

_allah jitne bhi rab hain_

_Noor tera tujh mein hi sab hai_

_Rab hai hai_

_Tu hi sab hai hai - 2_

acp (Mummred) - abhi..

daya nurse and abhi shocked.. tears rolled down from his eyes.. acp got up from wheelchair and but he was trembling... abhi ran and hug him..

background -_Pitah ka rutba sabse ooncha_

_ Rab ke roop samaan hai_

_ Pita ki ungli thaam ke chalo to_

both shared_ tears on each other shoulder..both closed there eyes.. to feel the love in that both remembers the time of se_

_Rasta bhi aasan hai_

_Pitah ka saaya sir pe ho to_

_Kadmon mein aakash hai_

_Pita hai poonji kho jaaye to_

_phir kya tere paas hai_

_Pita bina na hasti teri_

_na koi tera thikana hai_

_Pitah ke naam se aana jag mein_

_Pita ke naam se jana hai - 2_

_daya also ran and hug them. acp. hug his both boys.._

_dhruv, siya, purvi were seeing from the room door all eyes felt with tear._

_(Ishwar allah jitne bhi rab hain_

_Noor tera tujh mein hi sab hai)- 2_


	25. reunions

**_guys mene try kiya hope apko pasand ae meri koshish nahi toh niharika kare gi ise continue uske exams ke baad_**

**_uski taraf se thanku for review guys love u all..._**

abhi - kese ha app dad

acp - ab thik hu beta..

mansi. went near nurse who was seeing this with a shock

mansi - excuse me (the nurse looked at her) i think ab apki zarurat nahi ha yaha par..

nurse just smile and went..

just then aru came rubbing his eyes he was in night suit and hugging teddy..

aru - mummy.. chachu - chachi kaha ha..

purvi - kya hua beta..

aru - mein utha toh vo bed par nahi the..

abhi - beta jara ankhe kholo or dekho.. chachu yehi ha

aru open his eyes fully and saw daya he ran near h daya picked aru

acp (to daya) - ye.. kon ha daya..

abhi - ye apka pota dad.. arjun

acp shocked...

acp. - kya mera pota.. sachme..

(he came near arjun.. and a

patted his back)..

daya (to arjun) - ye apke dadu ha beta... jao ge..

aru nodded.. acp picked him and kissed his cheeks..

abhi - dad baki sabse toh mil lijiye..

purvi came and touched his feet... acp lift her chin..

acp - thanku beta.. (indicating at aru) itni badi khushi ghar lane ke liye...

mansi came.. acp gave her...a side hug..

acp - kese ho beta..

mansi - thik hu uncle..

acp saw siya..

acp - kafi badi hogai ho siya..

dhruv - wo toh ha.. kafi badi bhi or (dreamy tone) sundar bhi..

abhi clearing up his throat.. dhruv look abhi was glaring him. dhruv gulped down his fear..

voice - abhijeet..

all turned and saw nani.. nani came near abhi and twisted abhi's ear..

abhi - ahh nani chodo..

nani - kyu humesha phone karsakta ha lekin ye nahi ke ek baar milne ajao..

all shocked.. to hear that..

daya - nani abhi apko phone karta tha..

nani - ha beta lekin tum logo se milne ko darta tha islea nahi aya kabhi.. (to abhi) ab bata kaha ha mera pota..

abhi indicated aru.. aru look at dadu with question..

acp - beta ye badi nani ha..

aru (to abhi) - offo papa kitni badi family ha apki.. ki yaad nahi reh raha kon mera kya lagta ha..

all laughed on that ..

dhruv - (to daya) dad kyu na.. hum ek welcome party kare is bahane aru sabse mile ga..

acp - idea acha ha.. dhruv ajj raat hi hum ek party rakhte...

arjun - nahi dadu i hate party...

abhivi smiled

acp - toh app hi bata do kya kare...

aru - dadu mene apni gk book mein pad ha ki india mein ganesh ji ko laya.. jata ha.. toh hum unhe lekar ae?

all become happy to listening that

shreya - wah aru beta kya idea diya ha apne.. or vese bhi kal ganesh chaturdarshi ha.. moka bhi ha..

daya - wese aru tumhari soch toh bilkul

apne papa par gai ha..

siya - so uncle chaliye na taiyariya shuru karte ha..

purvi - mere pass ek idea ha.. siya or dhruv tum dono sabhi ko invitation deao..

(to abhi) app or daya jiju jakar Ganpati select kar aiye.. or aru ko bhi lejaiye..

(to shreya ) chal shreya hum sari sajawat karte ha.. (to mansi) mansi tu modak or baki sara saman lea..

acp - or beta mein kya karu..

purvi - dad app dad ke pass jaiye or time spend kijiye.. vo apko bahut yaad karte ha..

acp - kyu nahi..

nani - or beta mein?

purvi - nani app room mein jaiye apki tabiyat thik nahi ha..

nani - beta mein thik hu ye doctor ese hi kehte ha..

shreya - nahi nani sare kaam hum kar le ge.. apo bus jake aram kijiye..

purvi - esa kijiye app aru ko lejaiye..

abhi - ha (to aru) aru beta app nani ke sath raho thik ha vo apko story sunae gi..

aru -ok..

abhi made aru down.. aru went near nani.. and hug her..

**_on other side.._**

anita - essa kese ho sakta ha.. nahi pradyuman ka plan ese fail nahi ho sakta..

suddenly her phone rang.. she looked at the name and smile evilly..

anita - mein ise kese bhul gai ab yehi.. kare ga.. apne hi khandan ka badnam..

(he picked up call).

anita - (tearly) hello nakul beta..kese ho... nakul..plz tum india ajao... mein tumhe sab kuch akar batau gi tum aj ke aj india ajao plz...

**_duo side.._**

daya - yarr abhi bhook lagi ha.. mein kai gaddi rukata hu..

abhi - zayada mat khana hathi.. meri jeb mein paise cum ha

daya - merr pass card ha

abhi - tere pass bhi ha?.

daya - ha pure 5 crore ha card mein...

abhi - oho iska matlab tu mujhe party de raha ha wah daya..

daya - sure why not.. pehle tum woh drawer kholna..

abhi open that..

abhi - abe ye toh mera pocket ha jo.. hotel mein reh gaya tha...

daya - reh nahi gaya tha chura liya gaya tha..

abhi - lekin ye khali kyu ha..

daya - kyuki tumhara card or cash mere pass ha..

abhi - abe tu toh bandaro se bhi bada chor nikla...

daya winked...

daya - thats my hobby...

he winked and got out abhi nodded in disappointment and came out..

**_dhruviya side_**

dhruv was driving siya was kepting head on his shoulder

siya - wese mujhe propose kab kar rahe ho..

dhruv - sochna pade ga..

siya - hadd ha isme bhi koi sochta ha..

dhruv - yaar jindigi barbad karne se pehle sochna padta ha..

siya - what.. mein zindagi barbad kar du gi..

dhruv - madame mere dekha ha bade papa or badi mummy ko ladhete or mummy dady ko bhi..mein musibat nahi molna chahta..

siya took cushion and started beating him dhruv was laughing...

**_at home shreya and purvi were decorating.. mansi was in kitchen.._**

purvi - wese idea acha tha siya or dhruv ko bhej diya..

shreya - nahi toh jeet bhai. apni ankho se jala dalte dhruv ko..

both.. laughed and share hify...

**_so kesa laga review kare bataiye tha.. guys mene niharika ke kehne par kisi tarha se nakul ko add kiya ha.. _**


	26. nakul entry

**_thanku guys for reviews so guys _****_ye story niharika likh rahi ha..and she had to went chandigarh back as uske exam ha she will be coming in first week of october..i think...so guys mein try karu gi ya toh iska udate dene ke liye ya toh niharika akar kare gi.._**

**_now enjoy_**

**_next day.._**

**_it was ganesh chaturdarshi_**

**_day.. a big statue of ganesha.. were there.. _****_duo_** **_served flowers in ganesha _**'**_s feet and bow there head_**

**_Deva shree ganesha, deva shree ganesha (x 8)_**

**_abhi -jwaala si jalti hai aankhon_****_mein jiske bhi dil mein tera naam hai parwaah hi kya uska aarambh kaisa hai_****_aur kaisa parinaam hai_**

**_daya -dharti ambar sitaare hai_****_uski nazarein utaarein_****_darr bhi uss se dara re_****_jiski rakhwaliya re karta saaya tera he deva shree ganesha deva shree ganesha, (x4)_**

**_dhruv -ho… teri bhakti to vardaan hai_****_jo kamaaye woh dhanwaan hai_****_daya -bin kinare ki kashti hai woh deva,_****_ tujhse jo anjaan hai_**

**_abhi -yun tto mooshak sawaari teri_****_sab pe hai pehredaari teri_****_paap ki aandhiyaan laakh ho_****_kabhi jyoti na haari teri_**

**_daya -apni taqdeer ka woh,_****_khud sikander huaa re bhool ke yeh jahaan re jis kisi ne yahaan re saath paaya tera he deva shree ganesha deva shree ganesha (x 4)_**

on other side..

a person came out from air port

abhi side

**_dhruv -ho teri dhooli ka teeka kiye_****_deva jo bhakt tera jiye_**

**_abhi -usey amrit ka hai moh kya_****_ hans ke vish ka woh pyaala piye teri mahima ki chhaaya tale kaal ke rath ka pahiyaa chale ek chingaari pratishodh se khadi ravaan ki lanka jale_**

**_daya -shatruon ki qataarein ik akele se haare kann bhi parbat huaa re shlok bann ke jahaan re naam aaya tera he deva shree ganesha deva shree ganesha, deva shree ganesha (x4)_**

acp pic up the big arti and satrted doing it

on other side a man enter in bunglow.

**_moreya.. twameva mata cha pita twameva twameva bandhu sakha twameva twameva vidya dravinam twameva twameva sarvam mum_**

**_dev deva achutam keshavam rama narayanam krishna damodaram vasudevam harim sridharam_**

**_madhavum gopika vallabham janki naayakam ramachandram bhaje hare ram hare ram ram ram hare hare hare krishna hare krishna krishna krishna hare hare hare ram hare ram ram ram hare hare hare krishna hare krishna krishna krishna hare hare_**

**_in bunglow_**

voice - maa..

anita turned and saw nakul... nakul ran and hug her

anita - kese ho tum..

nakul - thik hu maa.. lekin apko kya hua.. app itna ro kyu rahi ha..

anita (crying) - beta tujhe nahi pata kya hua ha mere sath kya hua ha.. (she turned back towards nakul.. and smile evilly)

nakul - kya hua maa...

anita (crying) anyae hua ha beta anyae..

nakul - kesa anyae maa?..

anita - beta tumhare us dost abhijeet ne.. humare suraj ko jail mein daal diya..

nakul (shocked) - kya nahi maa abhi suraj ko jail mein kabhi nahi.. maa..

anita (shockingly) - iska matlab tujhe apni maa se jayada uss abhijeet par vishvass ha jo hume raste mein lana chahta ha..

nakul - matlab?..

anita - nakul abhijeet ne humse suraj ko chinliya jante ho.. ab tumhe sab ek gadar ka bhai kahe ge.. or hume kitni badnami sehni hogi.. pata or mein badnami nahi seh sakti.. (she went to the pillar and started beating her head.. the blood starts ozzing nakul shocked.. he went near... her.. )

nakul - maa app thik ha.. yeh kya kar rahi ha app...

anita (crying ) - beta.. abhijeet ko iski saza do... usne humare sath ese kiya..

nakul - app fikar mat kariye maa mein hu na.. (angrily ) ab ye abhijeet mere hath se nahi bache ga.

anita smile evilly..

**_in duo's house.._**

purvi was running after arjun..

purvi - arjun beta doodh toh pilo..

arjun - nahi mummy (and he ran and sat in acp 's lap who were sitting with team all laughed)..

abhi - kya aru beta firse mummy ko bhaga rahe ho..

aru - papa mujhe milk nahi pina..

acp. - kyu nahi pina apko milk..

aru - usme malai. ha dadu mujhe pasand yaaak..

(all laughed on his innocence)

purvi - beta app agar dodh nahi.. piyo ge toh daya chachu jese kese bano ge.. jante ho unhe kitna pasand tha

daya - ye apse kisne kaha bhabhi

acp - purvi daya ko doodh pilane ke liye pure ghar mein mein bhaga hu.. lekin end mein abhijeet hi use doodh pilata tha..

abhi - lekin dad mein aru ko doodh nahi pila sakta..

purvi - apo doodh toh kya use akele sambhal bhi nahi sakte..

suddenly mansi and siya brust out laughing.. and share hify all looked at them.. abhi nodded in disappointment.. purvi was trying to hide her laugh but brust.. out.. all looked at abhi who downed his head in shyly...

daya - kya baat ha tum has kyu rahe ho...

siya - uncle hum usdin ko yaad kar rahe ha.. jo abhijeet uncle ke liye.. sabse zayada thaka dene wala tha..

acp - fir toh hume bhi is din ke bare mein suna ha...

mansi - sir ye baat tab ki ha jab arjun ne crawling sekh li thi..

**_flashback_**

abhi was sleeping..

purvi - abhijeet mein shopping ke liye jaa rahi hu late ho jau gi.. aru ko mein tumhare pass sula rahi hu..

abhi (sleepy) - thik ha

and she kept sleeping baby near abhi.. and went after sometime **baby open his eyes and looked at fan he raised his hand towards the fan to hold it but unable to hold it.. he change his side saw..abhijeet.. his finger was in his mouth he smiles he started kicking his feet and moving.. his hand.. in that moment he slapped abhi and kicked his abdomen.. abhi fall from bed..**

abhi - ahhhhh...

**_he got up.. and looked at the baby.._**

abhi - sahi kehti ha teri maa bada hokar sabhi criminals ko dhoe ga..

**_(aru show his smile.. which was having no teeth)_**

abhi (angrily) - oo ho ab sahab hasne lage.. hadd ha..

**_listening that aru started crying... loundly.. _****_abhi got panick.._**

abhi - aru beta mein toh mazak kara raha tha.. are aru.. and he picked up aru.. suddenly he felt wetness on his shirt..

abhi. - areh ye kya kiya tumne aru..

**_he looked at aru... who started smiling keeping his finger in his mouth he started rapping his hand and feet to got down he was continuesly..kicking and slapping abhi...he started crying.. abhi made him lied.. on bed.._**

abhi - oho aru. beta ro mat.. mein abhi apka diaper change karta hu.. hmm..(pov) ab ye diaper kaha ha..

**_he started searching the diaper and arjun was crying lodly and stamping his feet and hands.. suddenly his hand caught a toy.. he hold that and throw.. abhi had just turned.. the toy hit his head.._**

abhi - ahhh.. sahi kehti ha purvi bache sambhalna sikhlo.. lekin is shaitan ke liye toh ek expert hi chaihiye jo sif purvi.. ha..

(he went near baby...who was still crying )

abhi - chal abhi lele bhagwaan ka naam or taiyar hoja ek mission ke liye...

he took out tape and he made him wear diaper or said packed a parcel

abhi - ab thik ha..

(but aru was still crying)

abhi making a crying face..

abhi - hey bhagwaan sunday ke din bhi ye sab (to aru) ab kyu ro raha ha mere baap..(pov) kahi ise bhook toh nahi lagi..

ha esa hi hoga dekh karta hu baby food ha ki nahi..

(and he went leaving aru.. alone)


	27. badla

**_hey guys kesa ha app i hope.sabhi ke exam ache gae ho...sorry guys kai dino se update nahi kiya tha..kal mera easy exam ha toh socha aj update de du...yarr pehle mansi tere answer dedu_**

**_mansi.- sorry yarr mene kuch jayada din lele but i promise 26 ke baad regular hogi..naraz mat ho or tune puchne tha ki mene konsi class mein hu so i am in 11th medical stream and niharika is in 10 th..or ha mansi thanks mujhe in dino mein mujhe bhoole nahi and sorry for the late_**

**_guys is story ke mein 2 updates du gi kyuki mein chahti hu jab mein 26 se au toh ek nai story lekar au.._**

**_so guys mein apne app ko yehi rokti hu thanku so much for ur reviews_**

abhi went outside..to take baby food..

**_on other side.._**

baby turned..and started crawling he came near the drawer and climbed down..and sat like babies..he saw files and tore that...after then he saw toys nad started throwing here and there..and then he saw telephone..on the side he stood taking support of drawer he picked the reciever..and started tapping the buttons..and dialled the number...

**_on other side.._**

abhi had mess up in kitchen...he climbed on stool to see the upper shelf suddenly the..drum of flour fall on his head..he took out drum from his face..he was fully turn white..

abhi - shit man firse nahana..(but he stop seeing baby food ) finally mil hi gaya..

**_on other side_**

aru had dialled a number..

on phone..

alex - hello inspector alex speaking..

aru - kaka ...bub..da.

alex - what...?

aru - kiki..mama baba..bubu

suddenly ..aru sat with thud tv remote was under him..the tv got on and some bullets secen was there...little aru started crying..

on other side

alex (shockingly ) - my god the kid is in danger...(he look at cops ) trace this number instantly..(he kept the reciver )..

**_abhi side.._**

listning the crying voice ..abhi ran inside and shock to saw the scenerio...

abhi - oh god..!

(he ran near aru and picked hu.)

abhi - ye kya kiya aru apne..

but aru was still crying..

abhi - esa karo betho mein tumhe khana khilata hu..

and he made him sat on the baby chair..he was going to feed him but aru kicked the bowl..food fall on abhi..he was firstly covered with flour and after that baby food...

abhi - aru ...(he picked him up and went outside..)

suddenly the door open with bang...and the cops enter..abhi shocked..abhi was surrounded by cops pointing the gun..

alex - ur game is finish mr. handel the child to us other wise we shoot u..

soon mansi , siya and purvi enter shock to see the condition of scenerio..

purvi - aru..

she ran near aru and took from abhi..

abhi - thank god tum log agae...

purvi - who are u..? and were is my husband..

abhi - purvi ye mein hu abhijeet..

purvi - no ..u aren't my husband..just see ur condition...

alex - u are right ms.purvi pradyuman he is a criminal..who came to kidnap the child..

abhivi shocked..mansi and siya also..

purvi - cops plz arrest him..

abhi - purvi yarr..

purvi (to abhi )- hey first tell were is my husband..

abhi - purvi mujhe pehchano mein abhi hu..

alex - (to cops ) arrest him..(to purvi )don't worry ms. purvi i think he would ..be out for the work..he will be back soon..

cops arrest the abhi..aru was seeing this cutely...sucking his finger..he took out the finger and wave his hand to his father..

abhi - aru yarr kuch bol...aruuuuu(but cops started draging him..)

aru - tata..

alex - really mam ur baby is smart and intelligent...

purvi - thanks to police also who arrived on time...and save my child thanku so much...

**_at night.._**purvi was sitting tensly

mansi - yarr sabhi ko call karliye..lekin abhi jiju ka abhi tak kuch nahi oata chal raha ha..

siya - aunty hume shayad police complain karni chahiye..

mansi - lekin police...24 ghante se zayda gayab hue logo ki report likhti ha...

purvi - esa karte ha aj ..ki raat ka intezarr karte ha kal complaint kare ge...(angrily)ek toh ise bhi jane ka bahut shonk ha ane do use uski achi khabar lu gi..

and she went inside the room mansi and siya looked at each other and gulped the saliva..

**_next day_****_abhi hadn't came from last day ..to home.._****_so trio went to station.._**in station..

purvi (to cop ) - mr.alex my husband is..from previous day he is nowhere at office , in friends home but no result..

alex - are u having a pic which can help us to find out..

siya - yes..

siya gave the pic...

alex - (shockingly )he is ur husband ?

purvi - yes but why

alex - ms.purvi i am again asking u really he is ur husband...

purvi - yes sir...

(he open the drawer ...and saw some pics )

alex - oh now i understand what happened yesterday..

(trio were confused..alex dialed the landline )..

alex - bring that person...whom we arrested from ms. purvi's home..

and he kept the phone..

mansi - sir why u are calling him..

alex - just wait and watch..

the cops came with abhi who was having dark circles on his eyes..

trio shocked..purvi ran towards..him

purvi - abhijeet tum jail mein kya kar rahe ho..

abhi (irritated ) - apne ladle aru se pucho..

purvi shocked..aru started laughing who was mansi 's lap..and clapping..

alex - really mr.and ms.pradyuman ur kid is too much naughty..

voice - sir app yaha..

abhivi turned and saw a cop..

alex saluted the cop..cop nodded..cop saluted abhijeet who nodded..alex was confused..

abhi - inspector Gaurav app yaha..

gaurav - sir mein yaha hi rehta hu or app yaha iss halat mein..

alex - sir u know him...

gaurav - alex he is ex senior inspector abhijeet cid mumbai from india..(alex shocked..and started sweating )..

gaurav (to abhi ) - any problem sir..

abhi - nahi gaurav kuch misunderstanding thi that has been clear...

gaurav - ok..

abhi went back with his family back ..passing smile to alex..

**_flashback out.._**all started laughing...

abhi - ha ha haso or ..

daya - kya abhijeet ek baby food ke liye jail pahunch gae (and he started laughing again )..

freedy - sir humne sab kuch miss kardiya..

hume bhi uss bache se milna ha..

aru - don't worry freedy uncle..papa or mummy ek or baby lade ge..

purvi shocked and abhi split out whole water which he was drinking..all hide there laughter..

aru - (to abhi ) papa i need a brother..or sister..papa plz...plz..

abhi - beta ye app daya chachu se kaho mein jaa raha hu sone..

(and he instantly ran..all started laughing especially daya was laughing madly )..

aru - (to daya ) chachu app lekar ao na ..ek baby ko..

daya stop laughing..

daya - m..m..mujhe neend aa rahi ha..mein jaa raha hu..(he got up and went )..

aru (to acp ) - dadu app bolo na..ki vo mujhe baby laker de...

acp - beta ye kaam sirf god kar sakte ha..jao unse ye kaho ki apko ek bhai ya behen chahiye..

aru - ok ..

aru got down..and went to the statue..

after sometime..all went

**_at night.._**

dhruv was sleeping..suddenly his phone rang..

dhruv - itni raat ko kon ha..(he picked up the call )..hello..

voice - sir mujhe bacha lijiye..sir plz...sir..ahhhh

dhruv - h..h.. hello shit phone cut hogaya ..dad ko batau ..nahi time bahut hogaya ha wese bhi ...sabhi thake hue ha..

ek kaam karta hu number trace karta hu..

and he trace the location and went secreatly leaving a note..


	28. badla (09-17 05:55:44)

**_next day.._**all got ready and came in hall

acp - daya dhruv ko toh bulao abhi tak nahi aya..

abhi - dad mein bulake lata hu..daya jab tak tu dekh arti ki taiyar hu ki nahi..

daya - ok boss...

daya went abhi also went..

**_in dhruv 's room_**

abhi enter in dhruv 's room and saw dhruv no where...

abhi - ye kaha gaya..

and his eyes fall on note..

**_mere dost ki tabiyat thik nahi thi...isi liye mujhe jana pada..mein shayad waha ruki plz intezaar mat karna_****_\- dhruv..._**

abhi touch that note..soon mansi enter..

mansi - dhruv jaldi ( but he saw him no where )..dhruv kaha ha ?

abhi - mansi dhruv bahar gaya ha..uske dost ki tabiyat thik nahi thi..isi liya jana pada use..

mansi - ok..

abhi - chalo sabko bata dete ha..or pooja shuru karte h..

both went outside

and told everyone..soon the pooja started..daya blow the shankh acp was doing ganesh arti ..

acp - Shendur laal chadhaayo achchha gajamukha ko

Dondil laal biraaje sut gaurihaar ko

Hath liye guda laddu sani sukhar ko

Mahima kahe naa jay lagat hu, pad ko jay dev jay dev

Jay jay jay jay jay

Jay jay jee ganaraaj vidyasukhadata

Dhaany tumhaaro darshan mera, mat ramata jay dev jay dev

Jay jay jay...

**_on other side.._**

**_aru saw abhi phone ranging he picked up and the call.._**

**_aru - hello_**

**_man - beta papa ko phone ko do.._**

**_aru ran near abhi and gave him the phone he took the phone and hers somthing and kept the phone_**

Bhavabhagat se koyee sharanagat aave

Santatee sampattee sabahee bharapur paave

Aise tum mahaaraaj moko atee bhaave

Gosavinandan nishidin gun gaave jay dev jay dev

Jay jay jay...

**_he looked all were busy he hidly went outside and ran.._**

**_in jungle.._**

**_a car stop_**

**_abhi came out with his gun..but suddenly he felt a blow..and went uncounssious.._**

**_in home_**

**_daya suddenly open his eyes with shock_**

**_shreya notice it and indicated what happen _**

Ghaalin lotaangan vandin charan, dolyaanee paahin rup tujhe

Preme aalingin aanande pujin, bhaave ovaalin mhane naama

**_acp also looked at daya he was seeing here and there..and ask what happen daya nodded in no..and close his eye acp continue he first continue_**

Tvamev maata pita tvamev, tvamev bandhushch sakha tvamev

Tvamev vidya dravinm tvamev, tvamev sarvam mam dev dev

Kayen vach manasendriyairva buddhyatmana va prakritisvabhava

Karomee yadyat sakalam parasmai, narayanayeti samarpayami

Achyut keshavm ramanarayanam krishnadamodaram vasudevam haree

Shridharam madhavam gopikavallabham janakinayakam ramachandram bhaje

**_daya saw a man unconsciously sitting on the chair_**

Hare raam hare raam raam raam hare hare

Hare krishna hare krishna krishna krishna hare hare

daya - abhiiiiiii...

all looked at him..with sudden jerk..the shock daya was sweating..shreya ,mansi , purvi ran towards him..

shreya - kya hua daya..

purvi - jiju app bethiye..mansi pani lao..

mansi went lady duo made daya sat on the sofa whole team around mansi gave him water daya drank it little..

acp - kya baat ha daya kya hua tum ese chila kyu..

daya - a..a..abhi kaha ha..

acp.- abhi ? yehi hoga..

and he started looking here there...

aru - dadu chachu papa toh chale gae..

(all shocked )

acp.- chale gae kaha ?

aru - pata nahi ek uncle ka call aya tha..unhone dady ko phone pakdane ko kaha or fir thodi der baad papa ko gussa aya or wo chale.gae..

daya - dad abhi mujhe lagta ha abhi kisi mussibat ha..

purvi - daya jiju app shant hojaiye..shayad vo kahi gae ho important kaam se bahar..

daya - nahi purvi mujhe kuch thik nahi lag raha ha..subha subha dhruv ka jana or phir abhi..or vo sab kuch

mansi - ek kaam karte ha siya tum dhruv ka phone try karo or purvi abhijeet jiju ko try karo..

both tried..

both - phone switch off ha

all shocked..

freedy.- sir dono ek hi time par phone band

acp.- freedy ho sakta ha dono sath mein ho...esa karte ha kuch der w8 karte ha...shayad ajae..

**_on other side..._**

dhruv and abhi was unconsciously sitting on chair..there hands were tired on the rope...

man - utha unhe..

goons throw water on there face ...abhi and dhruv open there eyes...abhi saw dhruv

abhi - dhruv..

dhruv - bade papa..

both started struggling to get free..

man.- toh jaag gae tum..

both saw a man started..in shadow man came in the shine...both shocked..

abhi - nakul..

nakul - toh pehchan liya mujhe itne saloo ke baad bhi..

abhi - bhai ho tum mere..nakul kese nahi pehchanu ga..

nakul (angrily ) - band karo bakwass pehle bhi bola thi ki tum sirf dost ho mere bhai sirf suraj ha...

abhi - chalo bhai nahi toh kamse kamse dost toh mante ho na..

nakul - (angrily ) dost manta tha abhijeet lekin tum toh gadar nikle..mere bhai ko jail bhejdiya...

abhi - nakul suraj ne mere pariwaar ko barbad kardiya..or mein use ese hi jane deta..

nakul - toh diya bhi kya ha..uss pariwar ne...ha tumhe is tarha majboor kiya desh chodne ke liye 10 saal door rahe ho tum..or aj bhi uske goongan ga rahe ho..

abhi - nakul dhoka..tumhari maa de rhai ha..humhe...

but he stop as nakul slapped him

nakul - apni iss zubaan se maa ka naam bhi mat lena..

abhi - ek minute nakul ...tumhari dushmani mujhse ha..lekin plz dhruv ko chod do..plz..

nakul looked at dhruv who was silently..he looked at his gun..

nakul - thik ha abhijeet meri dushmani tumse ha dhruv se nahi..

(to goons ) isse ghar sambhal kar lejana leki behosh karke..

goons nodded..

dhruv - nahi mein kahi nahi jauga..(to abhi ) bade papa jaege toh sath.mein..

abhi - dhruv ghar jao..

dhruv - nahi..

abhi (angrily shouted ) - dhruv ghar jao its an order..

tears develop in dhruv eyes..as first time his bade papa spoke him with like this..abhi hide his eyes...

dhruv (tearly ) - bade papa apne mujhse kaha..

abhi closed his eyes..and took a deep breath..

abhi ( to nakul.) - isse ghar ghar pahunchao..plz.

dhruv was shocked to see a sudden change...abhi was ignoring his gaze.. dhruv was going to say somthing but a hanky kept on his face he was trying to get free but he..was not able soon he got unconscious..abhi closed his eyes..goons took dhruv...nakul pointed the gun towards abhi..

nakul - ab teri baari...

(abhi was looking in nakul 's eyes...nakul kept finger on triger but his hand started trembling he throw the gun..)

nakul - shit..mein nahi marr sakta kyuki tym mere kafi ache dost ho...lekin jo tumne mere pariwar ke sath kiya uska badla lena chahta hu..(he look around ) areh ha mein nahi toh ye toh mar sakte hai na (to goons ) bandh do ise or esa marna ki iski rooh tak kaanp uthe...

( and he went goons tired abhijeet between the pillars and started beating him badly )..


	29. badla (09-17 05:57:17)

on other side

daya was sitting tensly

daya - kafi der hogai dad abhi or dhruv abhi tak naho ae...

acp - shant ho jao daya vo aje ge...(soon the bell rang ) dekha wo agae..

all ran towards the door..and open but saw no one...but a jute bag...

purvi - yeh kisne rakha yaha..

mansi - i think hume kholke dekhlena chahiye kuch garbarh ha isme..

daya instantly open the bag all shocked to see...

daya - dhruv..

dhruv was uncounssious his hand and legs were tied and was having the tape on his mouth..some beating marks were also there..daya started patting his

daya- dhruv.. ankhe.. kholo kisne tumhari halat... dhruv...

dhruv ( Mummring ) - b...b..bade p...papako...bachalo dad

all shocked to listen that..

acp - bade papa matlab abhijeet (to daya ) daya ise ander lekar chalo..( to salukhe ) jaldi se check kar ise..

daya picked him and lie down on the bed in his room

dr.salukhe checked him..and after somtime..outside

dr.s - pradyuman...ye behosh ha chloroform ke karan or nishan dekh kar lagta ha ki ise mara gaya ha liken don't worry ise jayada gehri nahi ai chot..

daya - dad abhi..

acp - daya shant ho jao ( to freedy ) freedy jaldi phone trace karo ...

freedy - yes sir...( after sometimes ) sir goregao mein dikha raha ha

tasha - sir mujrim naya ha phone on karke sabse badi galti ki..

daya - bate karne ka time nahi ha chalo..

purvi - sahi kha chaliye jiju...

acp - ek minute purvi sab mat jao..purvi , shreya , siya tum yaha raho arjun or dhruv ke pass hum chalte ha..mansi tum chalo

mansi - yes sir..

**_soon team reached to the goregao_**freedy - sir ye location dikha raha ha

**_soon they reached..near a factory.._**

acp - get ready

all loaded the gun..and went inside..and started knocking down..all goons..

**_some where.._**

goon 1 - ab iska karna ha..

goon 2 - mar dalte ha ise..adha toh mar chuka ha..ab ise mukti de dete ha..

and he loaded his gun he was going to shoot...but a gun shoot from back and goon 2 fall goon 1 tried to run but acp shoot him daya ran near abhi...who was dipped in his own blood..

daya (tearly ) - abhi utho ...abhi..

dr.salukhe came near them..and check

dr.s - daya abhijeet ki halat bahut critical ha hospital pahuncha use jaldi..

daya picked abhi..and all ran..

**_on other side.._**

nakul was sitting on chair..and thinking...

**_bhai hu mein tera mujhe bata..kya dukh ha.._**

**_aoe teri himat kese hui isse hath lagaene ki.._**

**_tum or daya mere liye ek jese ho fark itna ha ki ek khoon ka rishta ha or ek dil ka.._**

nakul jerk..and went outside..he sip little water..when heard somthing..

voice - aj maqsad pura hua.mera..

nakul went near anita room and open the door little he took out the phone and started recording it..

anita was talking to the photo

anita - aj mera maqsad pura hua tilak...us acp ne tumko cheena tha na mujhse..or ab mene us abhijeet ko chinliya..ab uska reaction dekhne wala hoga jab use ye pata lage ga ki usko usi ke khoon ne mara ha..( nakul shocked )

anita - vese ek baat kahu..vrinda ne khud hi apne pair par kulhadi mari..nakul ko humare pass sonf kar ...or humne use mann mein itni nafrat paida kardi ke..usne apne hi khandan ko mitta diya..

**_nakul shocked were much..he remember.._**

**_jab tak terr bhai zinda ha tujhe kuch nahi hone de ge..._**

**_bhai ha tu mer..._**

nakul went.outside..

**_in hospital_**

team was silent...all were waiting for doctor to came..purvi was also silent ...as she was in shock

**_in _****_home_**

siya was controlling herself..

aru.- kya hua didi app ro kyu rahi ho

siya.- kuch nahi bache

aru - sab kaha gae didi.

siya - beta sab bahar gae ha kuch kaam ke liye..

aru - papa kab ae ge..

siya downed her head..tear develop in her eyes..

aru - bolo na didi...kab ae ge papa..

voice - tumhare papa jaldi ae ge beta...bus apko unke liye pray karna hoga

siya and aru looked up the it was nakul enter

aru - mein pray karu ga (and he ran near the ganesha statue )

siya - ap kon

nakul - tum siya ho right..

siya - but app

nakul - kya tum mujhe ye bata sakti ho abhijeet kaha ha..

siya - sab unhe lekar hospital gae ha..lekin app..

nakul ignore futher and ran outside..

**_in hospital.._**

nakul reached in the hospital he saw team he hide behind the pillar.. as the opreation door open ...all ran towards..him

daya - karan abhi kesa ha..

karan was silent..

daya (shouted ) - mene pucha..abhi kesa ha..

soon acp took charge..

acp - daya (to karN ) batao karan kya baat ha..

karan - acp sahab jab abhijeet ko yaha laya gaya toh khoon kafi loss ho gaya tha..lag nahi raha tha the abhijeet will survive..but vo fir bhi survive kar rahe ha..lekin

purvi - lekin kya karan..

karan - i am sorry (tear ) daya wo coma mein chale gaya yarr (and he hide his face in his palm )

all shocked...to listen that daya sat with thud on the bench..in shock..purvi was crying badly..

**_on other side.._**

nakul was also shocked ..

nakul - n...n..nahi e..e..sa nahi ho sakta me..me..mere bhaiya ese nahi..(he punched on pillar...and attached his back with pillar and started crying)...

**_so guys mene 3 updates de diye ha plz review karke bataiye ga ..._**


	30. family

**_guys here is last chapter jaldi jaldi likha ha story finish kardi ha now we will meet on 26 and thanku govind aggarwal , jiya , dhanu , gautam for review plz ispar bhi review kijiye ga.._**

**_now enjoy_**

at night..

daya was sitting on sofa and looking at abhi

oe mere hath mein katora pakdane ka thana ha kya...

petu wajhan kar...

daya dad mujhe sabse zayada pyar karte ha...

daya kab sudhre ga tu...

daya (pov) - boss mana ki mein alsi hu , petu hu..tumhari baat nahi manta lekin iska matlab ye nahi ki itni badi sazaa do ge mujhe ...plz abhi aru ki kasam tumhe..

but his jokes suddenly jerk Nd he saw a doctor there...

daya - ji ..

dr.- ap bahar jaiye mujhe patient ko check karn ha..

daya went outside..doctor went near abhi and took doctor mask..he was nakul..

nakul - kya bhai ese lete hue ache nahi lag rahe ho app plz uth jao..dekho yarr ab mein tumhari baat mane ko taiyar hu plz abhi uth jana yarr ( tearly ) i am sorry bhai mein anita ke batto mein akar tum parr..

(he hold abhi's hand and started crying..but after somtime he cleared his eyes and got up with determination)

nakul - bhai apki iss halat ka zimedar mein hu..isi lea mein jaa raha hu..apne app ko kanun ke hawale karne..lekin use pehle..apko or mujhe..door karne ke karne ko jail mein bheju ga..ye wada ha mera...(he kissed abhi's hand wore the mask and went )

in anita 's house..

anita was sitting on dinning table..suddenly some one kept gun on his head..

voice - khel kahatam hua apka...ms.anita.

anita got up and shocked to see mansi..

anita - tum..

mansi - ji ha inspector mansi..

anita - inspector ?

mansi.- ji ha apjese logo ke liye undercover kaam karna padta ha..jabse india ae the tabse tumhare hi charche kar rahe ha..or ab tumhara parda fash hogaya ha..

anita - for ur kind information kisi ko arrest karna ke liye saboot chahiye apke pass kya proof ha..ki ye sab mene kiya..

but she stoped as mansi showed a video...anita was shocked..

mansi - kya hua hogai siti - piti gul

anita - ye kese...

voice - mene kiya ms. anita

anita turned and shocked to see nakul she tried to run but mansi hold her hand..

mansi (angrily ) - bahut hua ye chuhe bili ka khel ...

(and she slapped her...anita spooke up why she did it )...

mansi - lejaiye ise..

(police took her )

mansi - thanku nakul..

nakul.- thanku tumhe..tumne mujhe time par dekh liye bhagte hue..nahi toh..

flashback

nakul came out from hospital he was going to seat on taxi..but he heard somthing..

voice - mansi di yehi ha vo jo ghar ae the..

nakul turn and shocked to see mansi and siya..

mansi - kon ho tum..

nakul -.mujhe tumse kuch baat karni ha..

mansi - kya baat

nakul - plz side par..thoda..

flashback..over..

nakul - wese kafi achi officer ho tum hope we meet again..

mansi - thanku once again...

next day..

in police station..

inspector was doing his work when nakul came

nakul - mujhe apna gunha kabool karna ha..

inspector - gunha kesa gunha qabol karna ha tumhe or kon ho tum..

nakul - mera nakul ha or mera gunha ye ha...ki mene acp abhijeet ko marne ki koshish ki ha..

inspector shocked...

in hospital..

all were in hospital in abhi's room when..

siya came on running

siya - mansi di foren news channel lagaiye..

shreya - kya hua siya..

siya - mansi di jaldi bate karne ka waqt nahi ha..

mansi insantly turn and tv..

**_reporter - breaking news abhi abhi pata laga ha ki cid ke acp abhijeet ki present condition ka gunhegar mil chuka ha..or vo ha..ms.anita or nakul..anita ko kal pakda gaya tha lekin aj mr.nakul ne bhi khud ko kanon ke hawale kar diya ha..ab unhe kya faisla lena ha ye court decide kare ga..kal cid team or acp abhijeet ke pariwarr ko court mein bulaya gaya ha..or jankari ke liye bane rahiye.._****_in abhi's room_**acp - nahi esa nahi ho sakta nakul esa nahi kar sakta..

daya - sahi kaha dad...n..nakul.humare bhai jesa ha esa kabhi nahi kare ga wo..

purvi - agar esa ha toh nakul ne gunha kabool kyu kiya..

shreya - kisi pressure ke karan

mansi - nahi shreya anita ko toh hume kal hi pakda ha or nakul tab kafi khush tha..

salukhe - acp plz kuch karo nakul tumhari hi beta..

acp.(tearly ) - mein kuch nahi kar sakta salukhe kyuki mera aj ek beta jail.mein ha or jo use bacha sakta ha wo khud leta hua...ha..

soon nurse enter

nurse - sir raat hogai ha or ab patient ke sath koi ek jana reh sakta ha..

soon all went only daya was left..

**_at mid night.._**daya was holding hand..of abhi hand..

daya - abhi plz utho yarr hum jante ha nakul ne kuch nhai kiya plz use bachalo yarr..kyuki waha jo hua..vo sirf tum hi jante ho plz abhi...

**_next day.._****_in court.._****_cid team was present there today arjun was with his father as he was forcing to took him to abhi..so they decided to say aru thay dad is sleeping don't disturb..in court judge was checking the file.._**

judge - (to nakul ) nakul sazaa sunane se pehle app kuch kehna chahte ha..

nakul (determined )- nahi sir..mujhe apni safai mein kuch nahi kehna..

judge - ok then ye adalat..sabhi sabooto or gawaho ko nazar mein rakhte hue ms.anita ko umar kaid or mr.nakul ko..

voice - ek minute..judge sahab...

all turned and shocked to see abhijeet..standing on his foot and aru was standing holding his dad finger..

daya ran near abhi but abhi stop..

abhi - judge sahab mein kuch bolna chahta hu..plz ijazzat dijiye..

judge - apko jo bolna ha..yaha akar boliye

abhi stand in katghara.

judge - boliye kya bolna ha apko..or app toh coma mein the na..

abhi - sir mujhe aj hi hosh aya ha or fir paper mein padha isi liye yaha aya...sir mujhe ye kehna tha ki ye sab mera plan tha...

all shocked to here that..

abhi - ye nakul or meri planning thi..

nakul was shocked...as he was saying lie..

nakul - ye jooth ha judge sahab..

judge - mr.nakul apko bolne ka moka mile ga..(to abhi ) app boliye

abhi - sir meri jaan ko ms. anita se khatra tha..isi.liye mujhe dar tha ki unke ane wale plan se mere pariwar par khatra na ho..isi liye mene coma me jane ka natak kiya..anita ne nakul ko behkaya or mujhe kidnap karwaya or jungle mein le gaya sir.mujhe nakul ne bata diya tha

nakul.- ye jooth ha.sir..(to abhi.).kya saboot ha tumhare pass..

abhi - saboot ye ha ki mere piche jo gun mari gai thi wo tumhari nahi kisi gunday ki thi...tumhare hatha pai ke nishan mere sharir par nahi ha..(to.judge ) ye baat point karni chahiye sir..agar nakul.mujhe marna chahta tha toh kab ka goli se mardeta lekin nahi..usne nahi mara..or.sir insab mein nakul.ki koi galti nahi ha..infact meri ha mere is plan ki wajha se inspector dhruv ko jhelna pada..

(team was shocked to see how good liar he was )

judge - acp abhijeet apki bate mein point ha..lekin apke plan ki wajha se ek begunha inspector ko jhena pada isi liye apko.saza mile gi

abhi - mujhe manzoor ha

judge - or apki saza ye ha ki apka demotion kar apko acp ki jagha se hata kar senior inspector ki jagha mein rakha jata ha ...or nakul.ko bai izzat bari kiya jata ha the case is adjourn..

(he sign the papers got up and went cod team.was shocked with sudden...abhi started breathing heavily...nakul.saw that..abhi clossed his eyes..and fall but before he fall nakul caught him..)

nakul - bhai ankhe kholo bhai..

daya came on near abhi..

daya - ye behosh ha jaldi lekar jana hog

and he picked him up..

**_in hospital .._**

all were sitting and waiting for karan came out..with an angry face..and came near..daya and his anger turned in to crying face..

karan (crying ) - mein kon hu..

all were confused..

karan - batao daya mein kon hu..

daya - ye tum kya bol rahe ho karan tum doctor ho..

karan (crying ) - tumne..ye baat keh toh di lekin kabhi mani ha..(daya downed his head )

nakul.- kya bol rahe ho karan

karan (irritated ) - yeh apne bhaiyo se pucho yarr...yeh dono bhaiyo ne mere hospital ko hotel bana rakha ha or mujhe room sevice..jab ae bhag gae jab ae admit hogae..wo jo ander laita pada ha wo toh koi jadugar hi ha jab bhi ata ha thode dino baad gayab..

nakul (irritated ) - karan apna dukh baad mein suna pehle abhijeet ke bare mein batao..

karan - thik ha wo ab..chaho to mil..lo..

team went inside..

abhi open his eyes..

daya - kya yarr dara diya..

abhi smile..

daya - dubara iss hospital.mein nazzar mata ana or agar ae toh bhagne ki koshish mat karna..

abhi.- nahi karta yarr..

purvi - yeh kya tarrika ha hospital se bhagne ka..hmm..(abhi was going to speak ) pehle ye batao kese ho tum

abhi (irritated ) - tumhare se door reh kar acha tha..lekin ab nahi..pata nahi kon sir dardi dalgaya..

purvi (angrily ) - what mein sir dardi hu (abhi gulped his fear and team hide there laugh) thik ha ab dekhna mein apko yaha rozz subha akar kese tang karti hu...ab se apka masale dar khana band or boil vegetable shuru..

abhi - yarr purvi tumne meri baat samjhi nahi mujhe mere...

purvi - dekho mein sab samajhti hu..

all - offo mummy papa, abhijeet purvi bus karo ye hospital.ha...

couple downed there head..all laugh..

karan - sir abhijeet ko araam karne dijiye..sirf ek hi ruk sakta ha.

daya - thik ha...mein..

abhi.- ek minute daya mein (daya look at him ) mein kuch time nakul ke sath spend kar sakta hu plz (daya smile and nodded)

acp.- thik ha (to nakul ) nakul dhyan rakhna

nakul - yes sir..

acp (softly ) - nakul papa bole ge toh acha ha..

nakul smile...

team went..nakul was looking down..abhi got up and came and slap hi head..

abhi - kyu be kuch zayda hi chalak ban rahe ho..kyu le rahe the galat ilzaam

nakul - wo ilzaam galat nahi tha..mene hi tumhe kidnap kiya or fir vo sab

abhi - nahi nakul ye galat ha tum bhawnao mein beh gae the..isi liye ye sab kiya...

tear slipped from his eyes..abhi cleaned it nakul instantly hug him...)

voice - kya yaarro humare bina..

nakul and abhi seprated..and saw daya nad karan..

abhi.- ajao yarr..

karan and daya ran four share hug..acp clear his tears as he was seeing it from glass..

acp (pov) - agar ajj tum zinda hoti na vrinda..toh bahut khush hoti

and he laugh tearly

**_after 8 days_**

**_it was ganpati visarjan_**

**_roads were filled with crowd and big statue..of ganesh_**

**_team side_**

acp-Mere Saare Palchhin Saare Din

Tarsenge... Sune Le Tere Bin

daya -Tujhko Phir Se Jalwa Dikhana Hi Hoga

Agle Baras Aana Hai Aana Hi Hoga

nakul -Tujhko Phir Se Jalwa Dikhana Hi Hoga

Agle Baras Aana Hai Aana Hi Hoga

abhi -Dekhengi Teri Raahen Pyasi Pyasi Nigaahen

Toh Maan Le Tu Maan Bhi Le Kehna Mera

trio -Laut Ke Tujhko Aana Hai Sunle Kehta Deewana Hai

Jab Tera Darsan Paayenge Chain Tab Hamko Paana Hai

all -Morya Morya Morya Re Bappa Morya Morya Morya Re... (2)

abhi -Ho Khushiyon Ke Din Ho Ke Gam Ka Zamana

Dil Bas Leta Hai Naam Tera

daya -Tere Hi Kaaran Hai Jeevan Suhana

Tu Hi Toh Mann Mein Tan Mann Mein Basa

nakul -Har Ghadi Dhyan Rahe Tera

Main Hoon Tera Chahanewala Japta Hoon Teri Maala

Toh Maan Le Tu Maan Bhi Le Kehna Mera

trio -Laut Ke Tujhko Aana Hai Sunle Kehta Deewana Hai

Jab Tera Darsan Paayenge Chain Tab Hamko Paana Hai

all -Morya Morya Morya Re Bappa Morya Morya Morya Re... (2)

**_acp picked aru..._**

acp- Tu Hi Toh Karta Hai Poori Har Aasha

Tu Hi Toh Beda Paar Kare

nakul -Tu Hi Samjhe Jo Mann Ki Hai Bhasha

Tu Hi Toh Dhadkan Dilon Ki Suney

daya -Tujhse Hai Duniya Mein Kya Chhupa

abhi -Ab Main Tujhse Kya Maangu Tu Mera Main Tera Hoon

Toh Maan Le Tu Maan Bhi Le Tu Kehna Mera

trio -Laut Ke Tujhko Aana Hai Sunle Kehta Deewana Hai

Jab Tera Darsan Paayenge Chain Tab Hamko Paana Hai

all -Morya Morya Morya Re Bappa Morya Morya Morya Re... (2)

Tujhko Phir Se Jalwa Dikhana Hi Hoga

Agle Baras Aana Hai Aana Hi Hoga

**_soon they reached near the the sea...and did the pooja and send ganesha back_**

nakul (pov) - hey bhagwaan app ae or mujhe ek naya pariwarr milgaya ek pyara sa parwarr ajj jate - jate apse ek or cheez mangna chahta hu agli baar jab ae toh meri jodi mansi ke sath ho..

**_so guys ye thi story kesi lagi plz review_**


End file.
